Fusion: Los Angeles
by skca54
Summary: Two teenage girls make a new start on the west coast of the United States. They have the skills to survive on the streets of Los Angeles but can they make a dent in the L.A. criminal underworld. With assistance from friends in the Windy City, Venom and Bane venture forth under the seasoned guidance of Mist. Part of my Forsaken Universe.
1. The Palisades

**Author's Note:** _This will be my Thirtieth (published) story. The story exists within my Kick-Ass_ **Forsaken** ** _Universe_** _and it will use characters and events from that story. Chronologically,_ **Fusion: Los Angeles** _fits in after_ **Chapter 351: Last Will and Testament** _of_ **Forsaken** _and will follow on from events in that story. As usual, I look forward, with some trepidation, to any reviews. I promise to accept all criticism. In addition, I am still British, so my spelling and grammar may look and appear strange to some. Also, before anybody asks, there will be no 'Fusion: New Orleans'!_

 _A sneak-preview of the story is available in_ **Chapter 331: Advance Preview** _of_ **Fusion Los Angeles** _._

 ** _Synopsis:_** _Sky and Christina Abbott are sixteen-year-old twins. Their parents are dead, and the two girls were the survivors of a heinous CIA program destroyed by_ Fusion _towards the beginning of the year. After many weeks of recuperation from serious injuries inflicted at the hands of Shadow, the two girls, codenamed Bane and Venom, were then offered a new life by Hit Girl. Despite them not holding the repentant Shadow to blame for their injuries, both girls decided that they needed a completely fresh start away from the City of Chicago._

 _Hit Girl jumped at the idea to broaden the scope of her organisation and thus, a new branch of_ Fusion _was born. While_ Vengeance _, in the UK was based on_ Fusion _, the British organisation went its own way as far as support and operating methods were concerned. The Los Angeles 'branch' of_ Fusion _would remain true to its mother organisation._

 _One member of_ Fusion _would be going along with the girls to act as their mentor and to lead the new offshoot of_ Fusion _. That member suffered an horrific loss in Chicago, therefore, Los Angeles was intended to be an important way for her to come to terms with that loss._

* * *

 ** _Monday, October 24th, 2016_**

 ** _Appian Way and Vicente Terrace_**

 ** _LOS ANGELES_**

"Fucking faggot! I hurt my damn hand on his pussy jaw."

"He should have handed over his shit – his fault, man."

"Please . . . take it, just let me go . . ."

The two male thugs standing in the semi-darkened alleyway wore hooded tops over t-shirts. Yellow for the taller one, and grey for the other man. Each also wore baggy black jeans and heavy boots. The shorter thug held a pistol, vertically, against the head of a sobbing man on his knees before them. The other thug held his pistol at his side.

"Fucking, whining, bitch . . . did you hear something?"

"Nah – just the sea, man."

Neither man saw the two slim shapes as they slid silently down the fire escape behind them. Neither man had any idea of their rapidly descending fate. Neither did either man know how famous they were about to become.

"Tell me, Bane. What about this scene troubles you?"

The voice was like nothing on earth. An electronic mish-mash of sound, it was neither male nor female. One thing was certain, though, it scared the two thugs to the core. Both men spun around to see an inverted shape on the fire escape, a mere foot from their faces.

"I see scum, Venom. Scum that preys on the innocent. Scum that needs to be taught a lesson."

The thugs spun again, and they came face to face with a black apparition that emerged from shadows created by the eerie flickering of a faulty street light. The thugs both turned in unison to run but a very similar apparition landed before them. The apparition was clad in grey armour and the thugs immediately dropped their pistols.

"Pity!" came an electronic growl.

* * *

 ** _Ten minutes later_**

"They hit us, man."

"Those bitches were wild, man."

"Can you describe your 'attackers'," the uniformed LAPD cop inquired without much enthusiasm.

A few yards away the almost mugged man was being tended to by a paramedic. Both thugs were in cuffs and spilling out some crazy story about two armour-clad women who kicked their asses. Officer Hanson turned as the sound of powerful motorcycle engines starting up was heard from beyond the parked ambulance.

"They was called Bane and Venom . . ."

With a beautiful roar, a pair of motorcycles, one black and the other grey, shot out of an alleyway and powered off down Ocean Avenue, shifting gears rapidly. Officer Hanson never even bothered to reach for his radio; he just grinned.

"This sucks!" both thugs moaned as a third, motorcycle – all black – moved off without anybody noticing.

* * *

 ** _Kick-Ass Comics_**

 ** _Sunset Boulevard_**

The three teenage boys sat in a booth, reading the latest 'Kick-Ass' comic.

For them, it was the closest that they had ever gotten to real vigilantes. Okay, the comics were pure fiction, however, they _were_ based on real people. For the most part, the comics portrayed Kick-Ass and Hit Girl in their former selves as first seen on TV fighting the men who worked for the mob-boss, Frank D'Amico. The wetsuit was gone, however, replaced by proper body armour. Hit Girl also retained her kilt, and purple hair just as she had been seen on TV, so long ago, however, later issues had moved onto her later costume which gave her a more adult look. The full, 'Fusion', costume appeared from time to time, as did the other characters. A firm favourite was Shadow, with Wildcat not far behind. Recent editions also featured some of the newer members, including the violent and foul-mouthed, Psyche.

"How come nobody's ever tried to be a vigilante . . . you know, in L.A.?"

"Gee, I dunno. Oh, wait, yeah, I do. 'Cos it's fucking suicidal, dickwad!"

"How come? It works in Chicago."

"That's Chicago – L.A. is _way_ more dangerous!"

"My point, exactly; we need vigilantes."

"Nobody, in their right mind would be a vigilante in Los Angeles, period."

There was a commotion near the door and the three teenagers got up to see what was going on. A kid, around twelve-years-old, looked very excited about something.

"Hey! There's a pair of vigilantes out there, kicking the shit out of a bunch of guys; it's fucking awesome!"

The kid was right – two armour-clad, masked individuals were beating the crap out of seven men, all large and not the sort you take on at a ratio of over three to one. That being said, there was already one unconscious body, and another soon made that two. The vigilantes were obviously female which just made it so much hotter for the males watching as it was very obvious that the females were winning against the men in what was quickly turning into a very uneven brawl.

The vigilantes were clad in armoured suits, grey for one and black for the other. It was also possible to see that both were grinning as they fought the men, putting them done one by one. To those watching, it was an epic fight, one which they had only ever seen on TV, originating from Chicago. Seeing it live, was a dream come true – even if they were _not_ watching the famous Hit Girl. Minutes later, it was all over.

"That fucking rocked – _who are you?_ "

The two vigilantes looked up at the kid as they pulled on their helmets. The one in black growled in an electronically distorted voice.

"I'm Bane and she's Venom."

With that, they both started their engines and the awesome motorcycles accelerated up the street with the most delicious sound.

* * *

 ** _Two days earlier_**

 ** _Saturday, October 22nd_**

 ** _Los Angeles International Airport_**

The two sixteen-year-old girls stepped off the executive jet and they quickly donned dark sunglasses to cover their eyes from the glare of the sun.

"I could get used to this," Sky commented to her twin sister as they both set foot on the tarmac.

Both girls were tall for their age and they wore knee-length skirts and short-sleeved tops that exposed their midriffs. They turned as another girl followed them down the steps of the aircraft.

"I have to agree with you, Sky," Mindy commented with a smile aimed at Erika and Chloe who were standing waiting on the tarmac.

"Yeah – this _is_ gorgeous," Chloe agreed.

* * *

 ** _OAK PASS ROAD_**

 ** _Beverley Hills, 90210_**

The twenty-mile drive up the 405 took a little under an hour, thanks to traffic.

After quite a climb into the hills, the SUV finally turned right onto Oak Pass Road and after a very short climb and a sharp left turn, the SUV stopped at a pair of gates. Mindy leaned out and punched in an eight-digit code. The gates slowly swung open and the SUV accelerated through. Sky looked behind and she noticed the gates closing automatically behind them. One hundred yards later, the SUV stopped again and Mindy cut the engine. Everybody dismounted and all, but Mindy, gazed up at the property as Erika appeared from inside the house.

"Awesome!" Sky, Chrissy, and Chloe announced together as they looked around them.

The view was amazing in _every_ direction.

"Six bedrooms – four in the main house. Erika has the Master Suite on the second level. You two girls: you get to have a suite each on the main level. Every door is armoured, as is each and every pane of glass. The grass outback can handle a helicopter as required and . . ."

"What is that?" Sky interrupted as she pointed at the base of a tree beside the house. "Was that a Claymore mine?"

"Moving on," Mindy said firmly and Sky was manoeuvred into the house.

"Oh, wow!" Chrissy announced as she entered the capacious kitchen with marble-topped units.

The house was beautifully cool inside thanks to the central air-conditioning. Sky squealed at the sight of the swimming pool and the hot tub outback.

..._...

While everybody enjoyed some ice-cold Cokes from the fridge, Mindy continued with her introductory talk.

"We've got you set up with everything a pair of teenage girls in California might need," she said. "You each have the cars you chose, in the garage . . ."

Mindy was almost knocked flat as the two excited teens headed for the aforementioned garage. But Sky ground to a halt very quickly.

"Err, Mindy – how do we get to the garage?"

Mindy laughed as she pointed out the directions across the property. Everybody followed but were barely halfway to the garage when high-pitched screams were heard. Mindy looked over at Chloe who smiled hugely. The two girls had had nothing for years and Mindy was very glad to have been able to try and make things better for them – best thirty-five million she had ever spent, she thought.

The girls were worth it – she hoped.

..._...

The two cars were all but identical.

Only the body colour distinguished them both. Tangerine Scream for Sky and Race Red for Chrissy. The Ford Focus ST hatchbacks were fitted with 2-litre turbo-charged engines, 6-speed manual gearboxes, and 18-inch alloy wheels. There were also one or two undocumented extras fitted to the cars, but Mindy decided that she would cover those once the two over-excited teens had calmed themselves down.

For the moment, she was just pleased that the two girls were happy.

* * *

 ** _The next morning  
Sunday, October 23rd_**

 ** _OAK PASS ROAD_**

"This is the life."

Sky was all but naked, as she lay on a towel in their new back yard. Her bikini only barely covered the key essentials. Chrissy was a little more conservative with her own bikini, but not by much.

"Yeah – Chicago was fucking freezing and I need a tan to cover this deathly pallor," Chrissy replied.

"You just want to flaunt your bodies for the boys," the skimpily-clad Erika commented as she lay down on her own towel.

"Wondered when you might join us," Sky responded.

"Has Mindy gone to see Chloe?" Chrissy asked.

"Yes, she has," Erika replied.

* * *

 **PACIFIC PREDATOR**

The mood aboard the luxury yacht was a sombre one.

Ryan Bennett had lost somebody very important to him and he had hoped that taking his immediate family away for a break would give time for healing. It had only been a few days, but the healing process was not yet begun. Chloe was being consoled by Joshua – but his calming voice was not having much of an effect. As for little Becky, she was struggling; her life had just been uprooted and turned upside down for a second time in as many months. Becky had spent many hours cuddled up with Ryan, not speaking, just wanting somebody to be close to.

Mindy came aboard mid-morning and she was very putout by the mood, so she decided to take steps.

"Right!" she growled. "Chloe – get your bikini on, _now_. Becky – swimsuit. Ryan, Josh – both of you, get changed."

"I'm not going anywhere, Mindy," Chloe said from her place on the couch in the main salon.

Becky sat up as Ryan turned towards Mindy.

"I know what you're trying to do, Mindy. Okay – Becky, go get changed. Chloe, Joshua – that applies to you, too."

"Daddy. . ."

"No, Chloe, you will do what you are told!"

..._...

An hour later, the family, plus Mindy, were lying on Santa Monica Beach.

"Becky, you up for a swim?" Mindy asked.

"I suppose. . ."

Mindy took Becky's hand and they both headed for the surf.

"Chloe's not taking this well, is she?" Mindy stated.

"She told me that she was closer to her Mum than her Dad."

"Yeah – Chloe and her Dad didn't get on well, at least until she was thirteen, then he found out about what she did at night. That kind of brought them together for the first time in many years."

"I didn't know," Becky replied as she allowed the warm water to splash over her bare feet and up against her bare legs.

"Chloe is very special to me, as is Joshua. Cathy was like a mother to me and while I struggle to process emotions – Cathy's loss has hit me, too."

"I know," Becky replied. "Cathy told me that you were like a daughter to her. She loved you very much and she said . . . she said that, without you, Chloe might have been killed, years ago."

"Chloe can be a little impulsive," Mindy replied.

Mindy felt more than a little uncomfortable with the discussion, but it had to be done. Then Mindy's own bare foot nudged up against something part-buried in the sand. Mindy reached down, and she pulled something out of the sand and she grinned. She passed the item to Becky who frowned. Mindy tipped her head back towards Chloe and Joshua.

Becky grinned.

..._...

Chloe had followed 'orders' and she was lying on a towel, in her bikini, _not_ enjoying the sun, sea, and sand.

Beside Chloe, Joshua was gazing up into the clear blue sky, emotions clouding his mind as he struggled to cope with losing a woman who was the closest thing to a mother that Joshua had known in many years. He missed. . .

There was an almighty scream from Chloe and Joshua sat bolt upright to see Chloe also sitting up with water running down her body. Her face was one of anger and she glared up at the grinning Becky who held an empty plastic bucket. Joshua couldn't help it, he grinned too, ignoring Chloe's fiery temper which was building. Ryan, sitting on the other side of Chloe was chuckling.

"If either of you laugh. . ." Chloe growled.

Joshua burst out laughing at Chloe's hurt expression. He was closely followed by Ryan whose chuckle had quickly changed to laughter. It was the first time that either of them had laughed in days. Chloe raised a finger and she pointed it at Becky.

"Peanut. . . I . . . I am going to get you!"

Becky screamed, and she dropped the bucket, running for the perceived safety of the sea and Mindy. Chloe ran after her wayward daughter, her face changing into a reluctant smile – her first in days.

"That's it – I'm getting Mindy; bet it was her idea to disturb my moping," Joshua growled. "Coming, old man?"

Ryan just laughed as he jumped up and ran after Joshua and his daughter who were in hot pursuit of Mindy and Becky respectively. It was not long before all five were laughing and giggling as Joshua caught Mindy and tickled her before Mindy fought back. Chloe easily caught Becky, but the little girl wriggled so much that Chloe lost her grip on the wet youngster and the chase began again.

Needless to say, they all returned to the yacht for a late lunch feeling much happier than when the had left a few short hours before. The conversation was animated and cheerful as they ate Ryan's steaks and corn.

* * *

 ** _The following morning_**

 ** _Monday, October 24th_**

 ** _SAFEHOUSE A_**

The property was commercial but had been empty for a few months.

Sky and Chrissy did not seem all that impressed by what they saw and they scathingly said as much. Mindy just laughed as she let them in the backdoor.

"That is kinda the point of a Safehouse. This is Safehouse A and it is intended as a combined storage and emergency bolthole. The primary Safehouse is not yet completed but should be in another couple of weeks – I hope."

"It's a new cutting-edge, modular Safehouse and it's taking some integration, I gather," Chloe attempted to explain.

"Uh huh," Chrissy commented and she mirrored her twin's confused expression.

The interior of the Safehouse looked as much of a dump as the outside. Mindy strolled casually over to a rusty old door and she punched a code into a very dirty-looking number-pad. The door clicked and the two girls gasped as Chloe pulled it open. The interior of the space beyond was pristine and could not have been cleaner. To the right, were weapons of every kind. To the left, in racks, were boxes of loose rounds and other ammunition. Straight ahead were the combat suits.

..._...

Mist's was subtly different to that which she had worn in Chicago.

As was normal, Mist's suit had evolved with her, just as her fighting skill and methodology had evolved. There was a newer, lighter-weight undersuit which combined ultra-flexible armour with a breathable membrane. The same mix of light blue, azure blue, and slate grey was present, as before. The composite armour panels which made up the top layer of the combat suit were lighter but they provided the same Type IIIA level of protection as before via flexible panels.

The upper armour was azure blue with a slate grey trim. The lower armour was the same, however, the armour on the lower-left leg bore a one-inch, deep red horizontal stripe. Her dark blue utility belt held the usual array of spare magazines and other equipment which included a pair of Walther P99C pistols in cross-draw holsters that were chambered for nine-millimetre Parabellum and each pistol was fitted with twelve-round extended-capacity magazines.

Mist also carried a pair of black steel Sais, one on each thigh. Each Sai was a little over nineteen inches in length, thirteen inches of which was a sharp pointed blade. The leather wrapped handles were octagonal in shape. Mounted on the right side of her utility belt was a pouch that held a four-foot long, seven-section chain whip with switchable tips, much like the trick arrows employed by certain others in _Fusion_.

..._...

As for the girls, their suits matched in design only. Each suit was of a skin-tight design and was made up of an ultra-flexible and ultra-light composite armour which covered every inch of the body from the ankles to the neck. Lightweight, high-strength, stab-resistant boots matched the suit colour. For the hands, armoured gloves extended up past the wrist. A mask covered their entire head and eyes down to the bridge of their nose leaving only the lower half of their faces exposed. Around the waist, a utility belt supported a holster on the right hip for an FN Five-seveN Mk2 pistol.

A pouch on the left hip supported the unique weapon for Bane. That pouch held a four-foot long, seven-section chain whip with switchable tips, just like that used by Mist. Instead of the pouch, Venom bore a scabbard for three, six-inch titanium throwing knives.

..._...

The two girls examined each other and both agreed that the suits were 'totally awesome'.

"They're the best available, girls – treat them well, and they may very well save your lives," Mindy commented. "The weapons are virgin, as you would expect."

"Get acquainted with your new suits and weaponry," Mist chuckled as she watched the two girls checking each other out.

"The four-wheel vehicles are still on their way – but we _do_ have the two-wheeled variety . . ." Mindy went on as she made a show of cutting the restraining straps on an enormous shipping crate.

The four sides crashed to the ground leaving just the four uprights and the top in place. Four fabulous machines were revealed. Two were of the same type, but with differing colour schemes. The twins positively leapt at the Aprilia RSV4 RR motorcycles. Bane's machine matched her combat suit and was Ascari Black. For Venom, her machine was Bucine Grey. Each motorcycle was customised for its rider including a helmet filled with electronics that matched the wearer's combat suits.

Mist headed for her own mount. The Ducati SuperSport S, in a striking red, oozed power and sophistication. A new helmet added to the technological aspects of the powerful machine. Chloe grinned as Mindy almost tiptoed over to the remaining machine. It was the epitome of Hit Girl. The machine was a highly-polished jet black from end to end. The only marking on the perfect machine was a matt 'HG' on either side of the motorcycle just behind the headlights.

The Ducati 1299 Panigale S Anniversario, of which only 500 were built, was simply sex on two-wheels. Somehow, Mindy had acquired one of the first few off the production line. Hers was inscribed on the frame: '1299 PANIGALE S ANNIVERSARIO No 004/500'.

..._...

"While I will be out on the streets, with you, I will _not_ intervene unless required to do so. You girls are on your own. I will watch your backs for the first couple of times out until you fully have your bearings and we make sure that all your kit works. Shadow and Mist will remain here at the Safehouse to monitor things along with Hal back home in Chicago."

Mindy was not dressed as Hit Girl, per se, instead she wore figure-hugging black motorcycle leathers from head to toe. Even her helmet was black. However, you could not keep Mindy and Hit Girl apart, therefore there were subtle purple highlights in the suit which also carried slimline armour and hidden weapons.

"Okay, you bitches, let's see what you can do now!" Hit Girl growled as she accelerated out of the Safehouse.

* * *

 ** _ABC7 Eyewitness News_**

 _Los Angeles appears to have gained its own true vigilantes. Two armour-clad females were  
spotted on the streets of Santa Monica, late last night. Eagle-eyed vigilante spotters noticed  
that the women were equipped in a very similar and professional manner to those vigilantes  
known to exist in the City of Chicago. A select few observers obtained a much closer look at  
the two vigilantes. Those observers identified the symbol which was visible on the left chest  
of each woman. The symbol was identical to that worn by those very same Chicago vigilantes  
that make up the organisation known as _Fusion _._ Fusion, of course, _is the organisation whose  
leaders are the viciously violent, purple vigilante known as Hit Girl and her partner, Kick-Ass._

* * *

 ** _The next morning  
Tuesday, October 25th_**

 ** _Office of the CEO  
The Tomahawk Group_**

 ** _CENTRAL LOS ANGELES_**

"What the fuck is this?" The tall bald man was more than a little perturbed as he glared at the TV report. "Who the fuck do they think they are, coming into _my_ fucking city and causing fucking trouble? Rosa!"

"Yes, sir!" the tall woman, in her mid-thirties, called out as she entered the room.

"I want them dealt with before they can get settled into L.A. – I will not have any of that vigilante bullshit here in my city! The fucking arrogance of those bastards!"

"We'll get right out there, sir," Rosa Müller advised her boss.

"Kill them and I want their dead bodies so that I can display them as a warning to any other fucking wannabe vigilantes. Do not fuck up like that dead bastard, D'Amico!"

"No, sir!"

* * *

 ** _OAK PASS ROAD_**

"You seem to have made an impact," Mindy commented as she sat eating breakfast with the Erika and the twins.

"It was very enjoyable," Chrissy commented. "The motorbikes were awesome, Mindy, thanks."

"I'm glad you like them."

"I felt really safe in the combat suit," Sky said. "Don't worry, I won't get complacent . . . but it feels good to know we have protection."

"I always carry protection," Chrissy stated.

"Not that kind, you sex-crazed hussy!" Sky retorted.

"Okay, while you two make out – I've got some things to do," Erika commented with a grin.

The twins giggled as they continued eating their cereal.

* * *

 ** _That evening_**

 ** _South San Pedro Street_**

 ** _Between East 9th Street  
and East 11th Street_**

The two vigilantes cruised side by side down the road, heading south.

Strangely, despite their attire, they did not attract all that much attention. Maybe it was due to Los Angeles generally being full of strange sights or maybe it was just that people ignored what was going on around them. It was dark, but the evening was pleasant and as far as the twins were concerned, perfect riding conditions. They both missed riding free on two wheels – both had excelled during basic training when they were eleven. At East 9th Place, Bane's keen eyes caught something, and she quickly slammed on the brakes with a curt warning to her partner, Venom.

They both turned down the street, side by side, stopping almost immediately. There, over to the left, at the kerb a drug deal was going down. Bane quickly accelerated past the two cars, stopping a few yards behind them. She parked her motorcycle and climbed off, removing her helmet. A dozen yards behind Bane, her partner was doing the same. The drug dealers had paused in their activities, unsure of what was happening around them. The two cars, a Ford and a Chevrolet, were parked at the kerb and four men stood around the hood of the Ford where several items were visible.

The moment the two vigilantes each pulled a double-ended bō-staff from their respective motorcycles and began their advance, the drug dealers instantly produced pistols while two produced vicious machetes. Bane and Venom were not fazed by the belated show of force. Instead, they strode directly at the dealers, fearless, and determined. That alone gave the dealers pause for thought – nobody stood against them . . . unless they had a death wish.

"You know who we work for, bitches?" the obvious leader tried – his usual tactic to make do-gooders back off.

"Should we care?" Venom growled back.

"Yeah, man – he'll slaughter you."

"Bring it on. . ."

* * *

 ** _SAFEHOUSE A_**

"What are the L.A. Bitches up to now?"

Chloe turned to look at Joshua.

"They've engaged four druggies and they seem to be enjoying themselves."

"Where is our purple queen?"

"She would be two blocks west of the girls – Mist is two blocks to the south," Chloe replied.

"Any signs of trouble coming towards Bane and Venom."

"Not yet – their presence in L.A. is still spreading and people are trying to figure them out. The news has linked the girls to _Fusion_ , only for now, that is still speculation. As far as the criminal fraternity in L.A. is concerned, they could be vigilante wannabes and therefore dead by Christmas," Chloe explained.

"Nice thoughts, honey – thanks for that."

* * *

 ** _East 9th Street_**

Mindy watched the fight, catching each and every move that the two girls used to take down the four drug dealers.

She was impressed with the girls' maturity and skill when operating alone. There had been moments in the past when Mindy had had second thoughts about allowing the 'twins from hell' to front a _Fusion_ expansion. A whole city, if not the world, would see the vigilantes cropping up in a new city and once it became widely known that they were linked with _Fusion_ , then the girls would have to keep to the high standards already set out in Chicago. Mindy trusted the girls and she had had lengthy chats with them, both casual and more structured. Mindy had delved into their inner workings and learnt what made them tick. Both had excelled during their _Urban Predator_ training, supporting each other through their darkest times.

The girls were fanatical over most things they did, however, since being rescued, both had relaxed their fanatical regime in favour of a peaceful life doing exactly what they wanted, when they wanted. Mindy could see the appeal of life spent sunbathing, but it just wasn't her – Mindy needed activity; she hated to be sitting still for even a moment – something which Marcus had always complained about and something which Dave thought was 'cute'. Whilst Mindy liked to be seen as cute, at least as far as her husband was concerned, she preferred it to be kept under wraps in general as she had an image to uphold.

Mindy grinned to herself as the two girls cleaned off their blades and remounted their motorcycles before speeding off.

* * *

 ** _SAFEHOUSE A_**

By the time Mindy returned to the Safehouse, Chrissy and Sky were showering.

"I think they did well," Mindy mused.

"They did really well," Joshua commented.

"I can work with them," Erika confirmed. "A bit more work required, but they'll work out fine, Mindy."

"I agree," Chloe added. "We need to get back to the boat – I dread to think what Daddy and Becky are getting up to."

* * *

 ** _The next morning  
Wednesday, October 26th_**

 ** _Office of the CEO  
The Tomahawk Group_**

 ** _CENTRAL LOS ANGELES_**

"Rosa?"

"Sir?"

"Why are they still alive? They took out Rodriguez, last night."

"They won't last the week, sir."

"I do hope not."

* * *

 ** _That night_**

 ** _Southbound on Griffith Street  
approaching the Santa Monica Freeway_**

For Mindy, as she cruised down the street on her Ducati 1299 Panigale S Anniversario, something felt off.

Many years of vigilante action had taught her to respect her sixth-sense which had more than once kept her alive against all the odds. Venom and Bane were a hundred yards ahead of her with Mist cruising a block over. Their movements were being monitored from Safehouse A by Chloe with the assistance of Abby, all the way back in Chicago, deep under the city in the Battle Bunker.

 _"We have a drug deal going down,"_ Abby reported. _"Parking lot, under the Santa Monica Freeway – off East 16th Street."_

"Copy that," Venom announced as she slowed to take the turn as indicated by the electronic map projected onto the inside of her helmet's visor.

Both girls took the turn with Mist closing on Paloma street. After pulling over beside the curb, Venom and Bane moved across the street and they peered under the freeway. There, they saw activity conducive to a drug deal.

"You two ready?" Mist asked as she came up beside Bane.

Venom brought her bō-staff around and she waved her leader forward. Mist just shook her head as she unsheathed her Sais.

..._...

Mindy watched the image on her own visor.

It was a combination of CCTV cameras which Abby had used to identify the drug deal in the first place. Mindy could make out about six or seven men, three of whom were obviously there to protect the deal – they were physically large and covertly armed. From the angle of the camera, Mindy could make out Mist moving in from the left flank while Bane took the right flank. That left Venom to move around behind the men. It was a good attack, Mindy thought, but then, just before the image in her visor vanished, she was certain that she had seen something.

"Where's the damn image?" Mindy growled.

There was no response.

"Hal – where the fuck, are you?"

There was still no response.

 _"It looks like we've lost the link back to Chicago,"_ Chloe cut in. _"I'm trying to reroute the signal . . . shit; I don't know what to do!"_

Then there was a crackling sound followed by Hal's voice.

 _"We've had a breakdown in the communications – somewhere in the Midwest,"_ Hal explained. _"I'm rerouting the packets via a different switching centre, but I can't get the video back up and Shadow's not geeky enough to do it from that end."_

 _"Sorry. . ."_ Shadow muttered.

"I'll move in closer to keep an eye on them," Mindy said as she started her engine.

..._...

By the time Mindy arrived beneath the freeway, she found that things were unfolding very quickly.

Venom and Bane were fighting two large goons while Mist was fighting the dealers – only they did not seem to be typical dealers. Then Mindy caught sight of something in the shadows, beyond Mist – it was just what she had seen before the video image had cut out.

"It's a trap!" Mindy yelled into the communications channel. "Fighters in the shadows!"

Venom and Bane reacted instantly, covering each other as they broke off from the fighting and moved back a short distance to reassess the situation. Mist followed suit, closing on her team. Mindy moved forward to provide tactical support but after two steps she spun around to find herself facing two men armed with baseball bats. Despite the motorcycle helmet on her head, she made very short work of both men, leaving them both unconscious on the sidewalk. By the time she had turned her attention back to the fight, the trap had been sprung and the three vigilantes were fighting almost a dozen men. Mindy desperately wanted to intervene, to assist her friends, but it was essential that Mist, along with Venom and Bane, could handle anything which was thrown at them.

Once Mindy and Chloe had returned to Chicago, they would be on their own with support an entire continent away. They had to be able to command respect within the city, just as _Fusion_ commanded in Chicago. With respect, the criminal fraternity would bend to the new team's will and the rule of law would quickly spread across the city.

..._...

"Who the fuck _were_ they?" Bane demanded.

"That, would be Dieter flexing his muscles," Mist replied.

"Who?" Venom queried.

"Fucking hell!" Mist growled.

"What?" Bane asked defensively.

"Hit Girl. Did she, or did she not, give each of you a folder of research two weeks ago?"

"You mean that big six-inch thing?" Bane commented.

"That would be it."

"It was a little heavy, so we thought we'd look at it once we arrived," Venom explained. "We just haven't got around to it yet. . ."

"Oh, God – please save me from incompetent amateurs! Fucking idiots!" Mist swore.

"We are _not_ amateurs, Mist!" Bane pointed out angrily.

"When we get back, we _will_ talk," Mist finished.

* * *

 ** _Forty minutes later_**

 ** _SAFEHOUSE A_**

The twins were simmering with rage as they showered, and they pointedly ignored Erika even though she was showering just a few feet away from them both.

"When you two decide to grow up, let me know," Erika growled as she glared at the two girls before turning, grabbing a towel, and leaving the showers.

"Dammit!" Sky muttered to herself.

"I think we blew it, sis," Chrissy admitted.

"Yeah – we should have read the file cover to cover – we damn-well know better; we just slacked off. We owe Erika an apology; we could have gotten her killed."

"You've both got that fucking right!" Chloe growled as she stared at the two naked girls in the shower. "Move it – debrief in two minutes, butt naked or otherwise!"

..._...

The two sixteen-year-old girls felt very stupid as they joined Erika, Mindy, and Chloe in the briefing room.

"Before we start," Sky announced. "Erika – we are very sorry for letting you down and we promise never to do it again."

"We got caught up in the sun, the sea, and the sand," Chrissy chipped in. "We promise to grow up . . . Mindy, Chloe: we're sorry."

"Thank you," Erika said. "You've proven to me that you can be mature. You're both young but I know what your skills are. There was no real harm done, so let's just take this as a warning, okay?"

Both girls nodded.

"This is Erika's team, so I won't be involved in any discipline," Mindy stated. "You both fought well, and I am happy for you both to continue as _Fusion_ vigilantes."

"I have to agree with Mindy and Erika – you've got my vote," Chloe grinned. "Now, let's go through tonight's actions."


	2. Maddie Tyler

**_Monday, October 31st, 2016_**

The young girl had no idea what was going on.

Just days before, she had been in FBI custody on a serious charge of Cyber Hacking, then, just that morning, she had been awoken at 5am from a troubled sleep in the detention facility. She had been thrown into the backseat of an unmarked FBI sedan just moments after she had finished dressing and had been handed a breakfast bar. Nobody told her anything and her often vulgar questions were pointedly ignored. Twelve hours later, they had crossed into the state of Illinois and then into the Chicago city limits.

As they pulled up outside a disagreeable looking building in an industrial district, the girl began to be concerned.

* * *

 ** _That evening_**

 ** _Chicago, Illinois_**

 ** _SAFEHOUSE K_**

The young girl whom the agent pushed into the room was noticeably sullen, but she quickly perked up when she noticed who was waiting for her.

She studied the two masked individuals with interest as they walked down a concrete ramp from above – if it wasn't for the nametags, she would have had no idea who they were. The FBI agent who had escorted her from the car let go of her arm and left the large open space.

"Welcome to Safehouse K, Madeline," Battle Guy began.

"Maddie!"

"Come again?" Hal inquired.

"My name is Maddie."

"Okay . . . Maddie," Battle Guy conceded. "I am Battle Guy and this is Hal. You are now in _our_ custody until we deem it fit to return you to the FBI. If you do not assist us as we require; we return you to your obviously well-deserved incarceration. Do you understand these terms?"

"Yeah. What the fuck is this?"

"If you can keep that sewer of a mouth shut for a minute, I'll tell you," Hal growled at the girl with the insolent expression. "We need your help with an operation . . . in L.A."

"L fucking A! Fuck you, I ain't going all the way back out there!"

"Okay – Hal, call that nice FBI agent back, please," Battle Guy suggested.

"Okay!" Maddie scowled.

"Right," Hal began a little tetchily. "You are supposed to have some skills."

"I hacked the fuck out of the CIA," came the brazen response.

"Yes, you did – not bad for a thirteen-year-old. Would you like to know what you found?"

"Would be nice – the fucking file was encrypted up the wazoo and they caught me before I could start decrypting it."

"Well, play your cards right and I can promise you a look into what was in that file."

"Okay," Maddie responded with more than a little enthusiasm and a lot less attitude.

"You are about to enter a world which is secretive by its very existence. You are about to enter the world of the vigilante. You are about to enter a purple hell."

"You don't scare me. . ."

"Maybe not – but _she_ will. . ." Hal added.

" _My_ purple hell!" came a growl from the ramp.

"Oh, fuck!"

Hit Girl strode forwards and Maddie Tyler took two steps backwards. Hit Girl leaned forwards and Maddie took another step backwards – she found herself hard against a concrete wall. Maddie had gone pale and she was shaking.

"I am trusting you to do everything in your power to help my team and to never reveal anything that you see, that you hear, that you think, or even what comes to you during that moment of euphoria as you work your clit to orgasm."

Maddie's face was no longer pale, but very pink as the mortified girl fought to respond.

"Ye . . . yes, Hit Girl. I promise to do everything that I can for your team."

"You'd fucking better, bitch!"

* * *

After the L.A. visit, the previous week, Marty and Mindy had talked.

"No offence to what you and Abby do, Marty, but the team needs a local tech-wiz to assist them. The upcoming operations will need real-time intel."

"I know. There is only so much that can be accomplished with pre-positioned cameras and by hacking into the local CCTV networks, Mindy," Marty had replied. "We also have no control over inter-city communications." He paused. "You've found somebody. . ."

"You and Dave know me too well," I chuckled. "Yes, I have."

* * *

 ** _The following evening_**

 ** _Tuesday, November 1st_**

 ** _Los Angeles, California_**

 ** _OAK PASS ROAD_**

Neither of the twins looked up as Erika walked into the living room where both were deep into their magazines on God only knew what, Erika thought – she had no desire to find out.

"Ladies, please meet Maddie Tyler – she will be helping us over the next couple of weeks."

The two girls looked up and they studied the extra standing beside Erika. The looks on the twins faces were like those of a pair of lionesses, when they saw a juicy warthog standing before them.

"Doing what – she's just a little girl," Chrissy replied derisively. "What can she do? She even started puberty?"

"I am thirteen and I can do many things!" Maddie exclaimed as her temper rose.

"Maddie will be helping us with the technical side of our next big mission. It was decided that we needed a local geek. Hal and Battle Guy found that the distances sucked," Erika announced with a pointed glare at the twins who relented.

"Hi, Maddie. Please ignore my sister," Sky said offering her hand. "Christina's a queen bitch. I'm Sky."

"Hi," Maddie replied as she took the proffered hand.

"Sorry," the queen bitch apologised as she offered her own hand. "As my sister said, I'm Chrissy, the queen bitch."

"Hi."

"You hungry, Maddie?" Sky inquired. "We got some ice cream in the freezer."

"Chocolate?"

"Three different types."

* * *

 ** _Wednesday, November 2nd_**

The following morning, after breakfast, Maddie followed Erika into the garage.

"You having a midlife crisis or something, Erika?"

"Or something. . ." Erika replied coolly.

Maddie stared at the eighty-thousand-dollar sports car that sat in the garage. The vehicle was in Long Beach Red Metallic with Adrenaline Red, perforated Napa leather seats. The nineteen-inch front and twenty-inch rear wheels looked awesomely stunning in black with a red stripe around the rims. After climbing in, Maddie felt a little nervous as Erika started up the 6.2-litre V8 engine and then flicked the 8-speed automatic paddle-shift transmission into drive.

Erika accelerated the Corvette Stingray down the drive and onto the street with practiced ease.

..._...

Neither talked much as they drove up into the hills surrounding Los Angeles.

Maddie sat back, and she enjoyed the drive and the fresh air. The travelling of the past few days had been exhausting. She had slept very well in the guest bedroom and felt much refreshed after a shower. The girl had had plenty of time to contemplate her current predicament. Hacking was her life and she had never been caught until she had discovered a website which appeared to have been abandoned and not updated with any security patches. As a result, she had been able to gain easy access to the system, but not before triggering some tripwire which had sent the FBI around to her home, three months previously. She had spent those three months being passed around secure foster parents – she had escaped, once, which had resulted in some more secure accommodation – before finding herself in a very undesirable position.

Maddie knew all about Hit Girl and _Fusion_ – who did not! Maddie wanted no involvement with somebody as powerful as Hit Girl, but for the moment, any excuse to be away from FBI custody would be very welcome. The teenager was already planning her escape into Los Angeles and then away. While she had been caught with a certain file, she had downloaded others which she had been able to spirit away as an insurance policy. What might the files contain, if _Fusion_ knew about the one which she had missed? Maddie was pulled away from her thoughts as the car slowed.

Maddie looked very worried as they pulled up outside a certain property.

* * *

 ** _WHITTIER DRIVE_**

The boy hauled open the heavy front door.

He took one look at who was standing outside, and he turned to shout into the house.

"Mom!"

"Yes, honey."

"The hacking delinquent is back."

"Oh."

"I just pretend they love me," Maddie muttered as she pushed past the nine-year-old boy.

"Thought you'd be in maximum security by now, sis."

"Erika, please meet my little brother, Connor."

Erika looked down at the kid who appeared to be feeling very smug and equally disdainful of his elder sibling.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm sure."

A tall woman appeared from another room.

"Hello, Maddie. You been released again?"

"Mom, this is Erika. I err, I have a job."

The woman laughed sarcastically and Maddie frowned.

"Hello, Mrs Tyler. Your daughter is working off her misdeeds for me. She makes a mistake; she goes back to the FBI. So far, she has been true to her word and I trust her."

"On your head be it. She expecting to live here?"

"It is her home."

"Erika. We have had the FBI. We have had the CIA. We have had the LAPD. We have had the NSA. Every goddamn acronym has been at that door – all looking for my consistently delinquent daughter. I have a young son to bring up and I need to put him first if Maddie is determined to get herself imprisoned before she even becomes an adult."

Erika was not pleased with Maddie's reception.

"She can stay with us for a day or two, but then she is required to live here as it is her main residence, at least as far as the FBI is concerned."

"Gives us some warning, at least," Mrs Tyler breathed as Maddie and Erika left the property.

..._...

As the two of them left the house, Maddie could hold back the tears no more and they flooded down her cheeks.

"I hate them!"

"If they can't see how talented you are, then that's their loss," Erika said quietly. "We would never have selected you for this task if you were just a delinquent teenager with no skills as they suggest."

Maddie smiled a little and her tears slowed.

"I thought you only picked me because I was a kid you could use and throw away."

"Hit Girl would never do that. She only picks people for her team that she deems of significant use. She is a picky bitch and for you to be selected . . . well, you should see it as an honour."

"I do – I think."

"Come on – let's go get something to eat and go sit on the beach. You got a bikini?"

Maddie scowled.

"You'll never catch me in a damn bikini . . . _ever_!"

..._...

Erika lay on the sand, in just her shorts and a halter top.

She lapped up all the admiring glances from the men and boys as they strolled past. Maddie, on the other hand, studiously ignored them all as she sat cross-legged on the sand in knee-length shorts and a T-shirt. She wore a wide-brimmed sunhat on her head.

"You have an aversion to the sun?" Erika inquired with a smirk.

"Not really. I just hate anybody looking at my scrawny body."

Erika smirked as she responded.

"We'll work on that, young lady. Confidence in your own body will lead to self-confidence in general."

Erika was warming to the petulant youngster. The young girl had had a troubled upbringing. Yes, a lot of the trouble was of her own making but Erika wanted to help. It had turned out that the girl had had little more than the clothes that she wore. The FBI had provided some funds for extra clothing which had apparently translated into a spare T-shirt, two pairs of knickers, and two pairs of socks. Erika had noticed that Maddie did not wear a bra, but she had decided not to comment on that as they went shopping for some shorts which Maddie had selected – the longest that the girl had been able to find which were not actual pants.

Erika thought it was all _very_ amusing.

* * *

 ** _Later that same afternoon_**

 ** _SAFEHOUSE C_**

"This place looks like a pile of shit. . ."

Erika grinned as Maddie looked around the small, dowdy-looking reception area. It looked like any other entrance to any number of businesses where the boss had no interest in spending money on non-essential parts of the building – like the reception. Erika walked behind the reception desk which was equipped with a five-year-old Dell PC and an archaic looking phone. Behind the desk was a door - the varnish peeling from the wood – which Erika pushed open and she waved Maddie to follow. The room was stark with empty walls and a tiled floor. Maddie felt concerned as the door closed silently but clicked firmly shut with an electronic him.

Erika strode across the room which was barely six feet deep and ten feet wide and she placed her hand on a plastic-looking panel attached to the door ahead of her. There was an electronic clicking and the panel was illuminated by tiny green LEDs which ran around the edges. Erika hauled open the door which opened with power-assistance and Maddie noticed that it was almost six-inches thick. The girl turned around after she had watched the door power-close by itself and then she stood stock still.

"You _are_ shitting me!"

Erika laughed at Maddie's outburst.

"You guys _do not_ fuck around when it comes to Safehouses, do ya?"

"Hit Girl has a thing for being prepared – she must have been a boy scout in a previous life!"

Maddie span around a few times as she tried to take it all in. She was standing in a wide corridor. To the left was a large room, the front wall of which was transparent and made from what had to be armoured glass. The single door was made from the same armoured glass and had a black pad embedded into the glass wall beside it. Beyond the glass were rack after rack of weapons extending back almost forty feet. She struggled to count all the weapons that were arrayed beyond the glass. The armoury was of a decent size – well, Hit Girl might have called it _adequate_! Anything not equipped for fighting World War III was generally deemed as _in-_ adequate in Hit Girl's book, Erika thought dryly.

Maddie was amazed, and she was actually speechless as they moved on, past another, almost identical, glass-fronted room filled with piles of military-style equipment stacked neatly on steel racking. Then, Maddie froze as they reached the end of the corridor and they passed through another armoured security door out into a large area with a red-painted concrete floor and all the equipment that the average auto-workshop would possess. Arrayed before her were four-wheeled vehicles and motorcycles – all brand new, all very expensive, and all heavily customised. Erika barely slowed as she walked past all the vehicles and continued through another security door into what appeared to be a set of comfortable offices.

Maddie stopped as Erika turned to face her.

..._...

"The mission. What is it? I have no equipment – nada."

"This way, young lady."

Erika led Maddie past two of the offices and she stopped before a hefty-looking steel door. The room was secured with an electronic lock and there was another black pad mounted in the wall. Erika placed her right hand on the pad and the steel door clicked open. A few feet inside the steel door was another – one of thick and thin interwoven steel and copper mesh.

"Oh, wow!" Maddie breathed as she examined the second door. "A Faraday cage. . ."

"Bright girl!" Erika commented unable to hide the surprise in her tone.

She had known about the cage, but only because Marty had mentioned it to her as part of a test for Maddie. Well, Maddie had just passed that little test with flying colours. The two doors were interlocked, and Erika was only able to release the caged door once the outer steel door had closed.

"Interlocking doors – nice!"

"This, little lady, is your workstation."

Maddie paused and she just stared at the array of computer equipment laid out before her. Her eyes flitted from the triple sixty-five-inch, wall-mounted displays to the high-end cordless mouse and keyboard. Her amazed eyes took in the seventeen-inch, top-of-the-range laptops and the multiple racks stuffed full of servers and data-storage devices.

"This . . . place . . . is . . . fucking . . . awesome!"

Maddie dived to the keyboard, but then the excited teen paused as a logon screen appeared. Tentatively, she swiped her right index finger through the fingerprint reader and the triple screens sprung to life. Maddie's grin looked fit to burst out into a full-blown smile.

 _"So, you've gained access?"_ came the voice of Battle Guy, along with his image on the right-hand giant screen. _"You have been granted access to much, young one. We shall be monitoring everything that you do and if you fuck up my systems, Hit Girl will be the_ least _of your worries."_

"Can he see me?" Maddie asked.

 _"Yes, Crypto, I can,"_ Battle Guy replied.

"Oh crap!" Maddie mouthed silently.

 _"I can hear you, too."_

Maddie smiled sweetly.

"What was that you called me?"

 _"Crypto – you needed a codename for communications."_

"I have a handle. . ."

 _"You cannot use that with_ Fusion _, Crypto."_

"I understand."

* * *

 ** _Two hours later_**

 ** _OAK PASS ROAD_**

"What's with the grinning girl?" Sky asked.

"I showed her the big computer thingy," Erika commented with her own grin.

"Oh, I see."

"Got your juices flowing, did it," the queen bitch chuckled.

"You're disgusting, err, Chrissy," Maddie growled, her cheeks glowing pink.

"So innocent – shame we've gotta break her of it," Sky grinned.

"Okay – leave Maddie alone; we're supposed to be a team," Erika pointed out.

"Just joshin' with her," Chrissy commented. "Sorry, if I went too far, Maddie."

"I'm not as brittle as people think – I can take some abuse."

"You're gonna need to!" Erika grinned.

* * *

 ** _The following morning_**

 ** _Thursday, November 3rd_**

 ** _SAFEHOUSE C_**

 _"The mission, should you choose to accept it . . ."_ Battle Guy began.

"Funny!" Maddie offered with a grin.

The thirteen-year-old was warming to her task. It sure beat sitting in an FBI cell awaiting some hideous fate. The brief court appearance to plead not-guilty on the basis of diminished responsibility had been trying enough on her, so she had decided to play along for the time being, and gain access to some of the most awesome computer equipment she had ever seen, let alone touched. Part of her hated being told what to do while another part of her enjoyed being wanted. She had not been wanted by anybody in many years – not even by her own parents – and she was enjoying being with people who seemed to like having her around.

"We need to infiltrate a building, and to do it, we need real-time tech support – that will be you. Think you can do it?"

"I've never worked as part of a team, but I'll try it. I know I can do it."

"We believe you, Maddie."

* * *

 ** _That evening_**

 ** _OAK PASS ROAD_**

"Where are they?"

"Who?"

"The devil twins?"

Erika laughed.

"That's one of the most polite things I've ever heard those two called. They've gone out for pizza. It's just you and me, Maddie."

"That's creepy."

The two girls were sitting at a wooden table underneath a large tree to one side of the garden, and a few yards from the pool.

"I want to talk."

"You sending me back?"

"No, Maddie. You've been with us for three days – what do you think?"

"It's amazing – sure beats and FBI cell."

"I bet. So far we've let you see things that very, very few have ever seen. The trust which we have placed in you is beyond measure."

"I figured that, or Hit Girl would not have been so nice to me," Maddie grimaced and Erika saw the fear in the young girl's eyes.

"On Saturday, you take part in a major operation. You fuck up, people die. You will be alone in the Safehouse while the three of us – the Operators – are out in the town, many miles away. How does that make you feel?"

"Will I be safe?"

"That Safehouse, as you saw, is all but impregnable, honey."

"Okay."

"Watch what happens and watch our backs, that's all we ask."

"Okay."

"As you are aware, there are stipulations to your current freedom. While I have to be strict with you, I am not going to be nasty – unlike the two bitches. However, if it is required, I will come down on you like a ton of fucking bricks – you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Tomorrow, we spend the day down at the Safehouse. We will be training, while you will be talking to Hal over the satellite relay. She will explain what is expected of you and she will show you the geek shit."

"'Geek shit'?"

"You know what I mean."

"I do. Thanks for being honest with me."

"We'll be honest with you, as long as you're honest with us. Should things work out, you will be expected to undertake training."

"Training?"

"You will be expected to learn some self-defence and weapons. At some stage, you may be required to go out into the field."

Maddie did not like the sound of that – not one bit. Erika noticed.

"We won't force you, however, it will be a requirement at some point to your staying with us."

"Okay."

Something suddenly occurred to Maddie.

"Do the twins know what I am – a criminal."

"You are not a criminal – at least you haven't been found guilty yet."

"I know."

"No, they do not know about your past, nor about your family. I will not tell them anything that you do not want me to."

"Thanks, Erika."

For a moment, Maddie was overcome with emotions which she had not felt in a long time. Emotions fed by caring. Nobody had cared about her in a long time and it felt really good. Erika silently stood up and she left the girl to her emotions. By the time the pizzas arrived, Maddie was back to her normal obnoxious self.

"Took you two fucking long enough – stop to get your nails done?"

"Eat your pizza, shortstop!" Erika suggested.

* * *

 ** _The following afternoon_**

 ** _Friday, November 4th_**

 ** _SAFEHOUSE C_**

Maddie was very busy.

She was spending time watching the twins spar – that was an eye opener as she watched the two girls kick the shit out of each other. They bitched and whined as they fought but Maddie was not fooled. Whatever the background of the two girls, they were very highly skilled. They had to be if they were carrying Hit Girl's _Fusion_ flag. The moves were like lightning and it was difficult to keep up with who was who. Then wooden sticks came into play; Jo-staffs Erika informed Maddie. That just made the fighting faster and more dangerous. At that point, Maddie returned to her Command Centre where Hal was awaiting her arrival. Hal was Maddie's direct supervisor when it came to 'geek shit' as Erika put it. Maddie had told Hal about that comment and Hal had just laughed.

 _"Get used to it, Crypto – us geeks are treated like shit until they really need us and then they love us."_

Maddie had been shown over her systems and she was stunned by how sophisticated everything was, not to mention how much access she had.

"Hal – have you actually fought?"

 _"Yes, I have."_

"You killed?"

 _"Yes."_

"Why?"

 _"Our command van was immobilised, and I had to evacuate. I climbed out the rooftop escape hatch and jumped down to the ground. There I was face to face with death – I put two bullets in his skull."_

Maddie was silent for a moment.

 _"We may be geeks, but sometimes we end up in harm's way – I gave a guy a bad concussion in France when he tried to take away my i7 laptop."_

 _"I remember it,"_ Battle Guy chuckled from behind Hal. _"She was really pissed!"_

 _"Had to paint my laptop to cover up the blood."_

Hal held up a laptop which had a decidedly dented top cover which was spray-painted a deep blue. There was also a bullet hole sticker near one corner.

Maddie laughed, despite the unhappy feeling inside which diminished, but it did not go away completely as she realised just how dangerous her job could get.

* * *

 ** _Saturday, November 5th_**

 ** _SAFEHOUSE C_**

To say that Maddie Tyler was silently shitting herself would have been an understatement.

She sat at her computer station and her eyes flew around the various windows that she had open across the giant display screens. The most important of which was a display showing three flashing dots on a zoomed in section of Los Angeles. The dots were blue, red, and yellow. They represented, Mist, Venom, and Bane, respectively. Their lives were in the thirteen-year-old's hands and she was petrified of what they might do to her should she screw up.

 _"Mist is holding in the lower parking lot."_

 _"Bane is ready to breach from the south, Overwatch."_

 _"Venom standing by at the east corner."_

For that night's operation, Maddie was Overwatch, superseding her own codename of Crypto.

"Overwatch has you in position, _Fusion_."

Just using that one word filled the girl with awe. She could not believe that was providing guidance for the famous _Fusion_. They would even be following her orders and directions – oh, God! The girl focussed her mind on the screens before her and she rapidly worked the keyboard and mouse as she checked the hacked video feed from the building. She could see her three . . . friends? It had only been a few days – was that long enough to call somebody a friend? The three vigilantes were each poised at their assault point, ready to infiltrate the building. If possible, the infiltration and exfiltration should occur without a single person realising that they were even there.

That was the hoped-for result, but they each lived in the real world and they doubted that they could be _that_ lucky.

..._...

As Maddie watched her screens, she monitored a wire-image of the building, the schematic showing the current whereabouts of each of the forty-three security guards on duty that evening.

Somehow, she had to guide Venom and Bane to the twenty-eighth floor and Mist to the twelfth – all without anybody meeting a security guard or triggering an alarm. Maddie could not take all the credit for the hacking job – most of it had gone to _Synthesis_ , who now worked indirectly for the thirteen-year-old girl in Los Angeles. She was alone in the Safehouse with no one to protect her should something happen – Erika had assured her that the place was all but impregnable. 'All but' . . . yeah!

"Okay – Mist, you're clear to move. Venom, Bane – standby to move . . . guard heading west . . . door closing – move!"

At her commands, the three vigilantes moved down corridors enroute to their destinations. As they went, Maddie deactivated cameras and alarm sensors, while fooling the building's computer systems that everything was operating just as it should be.

..._...

All was going well until Maddie slipped up and she saw that Mist was about to meet two of the armed security guards who roved the building's corridors and floors.

"Mist! Halt!"

Maddie watched as Mist stopped dead on the eighth floor. Maddie scrambled and punched several commands into her keyboard, releasing the electronic lock on an office door.

"Get out of the corridor – door to your left!"

Mist glared up at the security camera and she raised a menacing fist. Nonetheless, she shot into the office and closed the door behind her. Maddie grimaced at her mistake which could have proved fatal. As she watched, the two guards turned into the corridor where Mist had been, just moments before. The girl breathed out loudly, not realising that she had been holding her breath. The guards sauntered off down the corridor, heading for the fire stairs as the far end. The moment the fire door closed behind them, Maddie released the office door again.

"Mist – safe to move!"

Maddie was relieved to see Mist raise her left hand, forming an 'O' with her thumb and forefinger before she ran down the corridor.

..._...

Maddie switched back to the twins.

Venom and bane had the longest climb ahead of them, but they were doing well. The two girls worked very well together. Whilst Maddie had been let in on a lot of secrets, she had no idea on the background of the three people she was guiding. Erika was an adult, but the two girls were obvious minors and fearless. Both girls also bore wounds and bruising on their bodies which to Maddie seemed to be not very recent. Maddie's curiosity was aching to find out more, but she was far to scared to actually ask the two girls!

"Venom – clear to advance onto the seventeenth floor. Bane – hold position until Venom has cover."

 _"Jeez!"_ Venom growled. _"You'd think she was directing traffic!"_

"Venom, Overwatch - move your fuckin' ass!"

 _"Way to go, Overwatch!"_ Bane chuckled much to her sister's chagrin.

"Could you two please get on with the tasking?" Maddie growled.

 _"Yes, ma'am!"_ Bane said as she saluted the nearest camera before running off towards the next set of fire stairs.

* * *

 ** _Twenty minutes later_**

Venom and Bane reached the twenty-eighth floor without incident.

 _"What are we doing here, again?"_ Bane asked her sister.

 _"Did either of you read the damn briefing?"_ Mist growled over the communications.

 _"Yes, I did,"_ Venom responded. "And, so did stupid bitch."

 _"That's the device connected, Overwatch,"_ Mist reported.

"Hold!" Maddie responded as she checked her systems.

The youngster grinned as she found more systems coming online.

"Doors coming open," Maddie announced as she triggered the large glass doors behind the two vigilantes.

The large glass doors were partially covered in a large motif with the company name below: The Tomahawk Group. The organisation occupied the entire eighteenth floor of the building while their server equipment occupied a portion of the twelfth floor. While Mist was busy messing around in the server cabinets, Venom and Bane walked through the vacant offices. Venom headed for the northeast corner where there was the largest office, belonging to one Dieter Mannheim. The device which Mist had installed into the server room had gained Maddie access into the offices for The Tomahawk Group. She was able to open any door at will and delete any record of their visit. Venom pushed open the wooden door into the boss man's office.

"Not bad," the vigilante mused as she wandered around the office.

She spent the next few minutes placing bugs and various other electronic devices around the office – fourteen in total.

..._...

As Maddie watched, Bane was a few doors down, in the office of one Rosa Müller.

After sowing her own array of bugs and electronic devices, the young vigilante proceeded to draw obscene symbols on the woman's whiteboard. Maddie cringed as she watched Bane drawing various phallic symbols and then a creatively obscene picture showing a panther being fucked up the arse by a nuclear symbol quipped with a cock.

"Nice, Bane – should being a vigilante not work out, you could always become an artist," Maddie quipped.

 _"Bite me, Overwatch!"_

Maddie scowled.

 _"Okay – time to leave if we're all done,"_ Mist radioed.

"Exit routes are clear – standby for my stop signals," Maddie radioed.

As she watched, the two girls joined up in the main office before leaving and Maddie closed the glass doors, ensuring that everything was locked up just as before. Maddie made a few checks before she activated a small cargo elevator on the central spine.

"I have a ride for you girls – please make your way to elevator C2."

The two girls looked at one another but they shrugged and headed in the correct direction. On their arrival, the doors slid open – to reveal the roof of the elevator.

 _"Really?"_ Bane radioed.

"It's that or the stairs, bitch!" Maddie growled.

 _"Let's go,"_ Venom chuckled, giving her sister a push.

Once aboard, the doors closed and then the elevator fell sixteen floors before the car stopped and the doors opened. Mist stepped aboard, and the three vigilantes descended rapidly to the basement.

* * *

 ** _Sixty minutes later_**

 ** _SAFEHOUSE C_**

Maddie was very nervous as she watched the three motorcycles returning from the mission.

She activated the security systems, cutting lights and opening the security gate. The motorcycles swept inside, and the gate closed behind them. Once secure, the lights came up and Maddie was pleased to see three smiling faces as helmets and masks were removed.

"Welcome home, team!" Maddie grinned.

"Thank you, Overwatch – you did good," Erika commented as she walked past the grinning girl.

"Yeah – you did really good," Sky confirmed.

"Thanks, Maddie – you were perfect," Chrissy said as she headed for the showers.

..._...

Due to the late hour, they all slept at the Safehouse.

"Night, Maddie, thanks for tonight," Erika said as she looked in on the still smiling thirteen-year-old.

"I'm glad you're all safe."

"We are thanks to your guidance. Now, get some sleep."

"Night, Erika."


	3. LA

**_The following night_**

 ** _November 6th, 2016_**

 ** _West Manchester Avenue_**

The twins blasted under the 110 heading east.

They were being pursued by a pair of large Jeep SUVs and bullets were flying. Mist was heading south in a bid to get around behind the Jeeps. Back at the Safehouse, Overwatch was scouting ahead of the three riders checking for trouble.

 _"Bane, Venom, take a left on South Main Street – you're clear, ignore the stop light."_

Bane and Venom had no choice but to trust Overwatch as they took the turn at speed, blasting straight through the red light as they went.

 _"Mist, left, left, left. Another left at Broadway, then hard right onto East 88th. Take the following left onto South Main Street."_

For the three female vigilantes, riding at speed was what they lived for. Their state-of-the-art machines were powerful and fully equipped with safety features. Route updates appeared in their HUDs as they rode with additional guidance provided by Overwatch, easing their evasion. Overwatch was keeping an eye on the road ahead, and she identified the perfect evasion at West 79th Street.

 _"Bane, Venom – full speed, NOW!"_

"Come again," Bane asked.

 _"FULL SPEED, NOW!"_ Overwatch yelled. "Do as I fucking tell you!"

The two motorcycles roared ahead, shooting through the gap between two trucks which were stopped for a car to reverse out from a driveway. The pursuing SUVs were forced to slam on their brakes, one colliding with a truck – Venom and Bane were in the clear. Mist closed, and she slowed to monitor the two Jeeps which appeared to have given up on any pursuit.

"Overwatch, pursuit is over – the Panther SUVs are otherwise occupied," Mist radioed.

* * *

 ** _SAFEHOUSE C_**

Maddie was fuming when the twins returned.

She stood her ground as Sky and Chrissy tried to walk past her.

"What am I here for?" she demanded.

"To provide us with tactical support," Sky replied.

"So why the fuck did Chrissy ignore me twice?"

"I thought I knew better," Chrissy pointed out.

"Who has access to traffic cams? Who has access to traffic alerts? Who can see everything that goes on? Your job is to concentrate on riding your machines. I give you a route that is safe. I can see what's happening way ahead of the both of you. I would have thought that my guidance would be useful."

Maddie stormed off back into her command centre.

"Have I just fucked up again?" Chrissy asked.

"You owe that girl an apology," Erika pointed out. "She kept the both of you from getting your little arses shot."

* * *

 ** _Later that night_**

 ** _OAK PASS ROAD_**

Chrissy knocked on Maddie's bedroom door.

"Yes."

Chrissy pushed open the door to find a glowering girl sitting on her bed with her legs crossed.

"I apologise for earlier, Maddie. I tend to think that I always know best. You have no idea what my sister and I have been through. We've had a majorly troubled childhood. But that is not an excuse. One day, we'll tell you all about it. But for now, accept our apologies and know that we trust you."

"Thanks, Chrissy."

* * *

 ** _The following morning_**

 ** _Monday, November 7th_**

 ** _Office of the CEO  
The Tomahawk Group_**

 ** _CENTRAL LOS ANGELES_**

"Rosa!"

"Yes, sir."

Rosa knew exactly what her boss was so angry about – she had seen the interesting graffiti on the whiteboard in her office.

"What the fuck is this?"

Dieter Mannheim held a small card in his hand. It bore the Fusion symbol – a shield bearing the atomic symbol, and the hilts of two swords.

"There appears to have been a break-in, over the weekend, only nobody saw anything, and nothing was taken."

"Search every fucking inch of this floor and do it NOW."

"A bug sweep is already underway, sir."

* * *

 ** _OAK PASS ROAD_**

The sun was shining, and the temperature was average, at around twenty degrees.

"You ready, Maddie?"

"I'm not going out . . ."

"Get your skinny butt out there, right now!" Erika demanded.

"No!"

"You have five seconds to get out onto that grass or I call Sky in to pull you out, kicking and screaming."

There was a mini rage-suppressing scream, and Maddie kicked open the door. She was a very different young girl to that which had entered the house forty minutes earlier. She looked very embarrassed as she wrapped her arms around her torso.

"I'm almost naked!" Maddie growled.

"No, you are not," Erika laughed as she shoved the girl forwards.

Maddie was clad in just a sports bra and a pair of shorts that covered the essentials and not much more. Maddie had never shown so much skin since she was about eight-years-old. It had been a major effort on Erika's part to strip the girl and then redress her.

"Why am I doing this?"

"You are a very important part of this team. You've saved all our collective arses and we want to give something back to you," Sky explained. "We want to keep you alive. You also need you to learn to look after yourself – we are not babysitting you should the need arise for you go out into the field."

"This is _so_ embarrassing. My body sucks and I hate you all seeing it."

Sky and Christina walked over to the almost scared teen. They walked around her and they each checked out every inch of her body. As they did so, Sky pulled Maddie's arms down to her sides.

"There is nothing wrong with your body, Maddie. You're thirteen and still growing," Sky explained. "Your boobs are fine – they'll grow. Your upper arms need firming up – that's a piece of cake. Your tummy is a bit flabby, but we can sort that out too. Your thighs need some work, but otherwise, girl, you have everything in the right places and it all looks good. You feel better about your body, then you'll feel better about yourself."

"Why do you all care about me so much?"

"We think you're worth it," Erika said. "You help us when we are in danger on the streets. You never let us down. You're cutting edge on your computers, but you need to be cutting edge on the proverbial mat, too."

..._...

Eight minutes later, Maddie was really fed up.

"I can't do it," Maddie complained as she sat down on the grass, keeping her legs together.

"Just because it's something that you can't hack, does not mean it is impossible. Sky and Chrissy were ten-years-old when they were forced to learn this. You may be a few years older, but you can still do it," Erika pointed out.

Maddie grimaced and she regained her feet. Instead of demonstrating and then guiding Maddie, Sky stood before Maddie and she moved slowly, allowing Maddie to see the strikes coming in. Chrissy came up and she stood directly behind Maddie, taking hold of the younger girl's arms. As Sky moved to strike Maddie, Chrissy moved Maddie's arms to intercept, demonstrating how to block each strike, keeping the arms straight and focussing on her opponent. Forty minutes later, Maddie was improving. A blind man with no arms could still put her down, but it was still early days. However, Maddie was smiling as she found that she could at least block a decent percentage of the blows aimed at her.

"You need to get fit, too," Sky commented. "We'll help you with that."

"Okay, that's enough," Erika said, and she grabbed a bottle of water, downing a small amount before lying down on the warm stone that surrounded the swimming pool.

The twins did the same, but after they put the bottles back down, they both shocked Maddie by pulling off their own sports bras and shorts and diving into the swimming pool completely naked.

"Join 'em," Erika suggested.

Maddie just shook her head as she took her own drink of cold, refreshing water. For a moment or two, she watched the twins mock fighting in the pool as they cooled off after the sparring session. Then, with a furtive glance around the pool area, Maddie Tyler pulled off her meagre clothing and she sprinted for the pool. The twins cheered as the naked teenager jumped into the water. Maddie came up coughing and spluttering but grinning too.

"Not too bad – the boobs are just right, and she has plenty of hair down below," Sky commented.

"More than we had at her age," Chrissy added.

"You two are so weird," the pink-faced Maddie commented as she swam around, enjoying the freedom – it felt good, she decided.

Whatever, she wanted to be part of the team, and she so wanted to be accepted, so doing what the rest of the team did seemed right. After another twenty minutes, the twins leapt out of the pool and they ran off to their bedrooms – still naked. Maddie hesitated, but she found Erika holding out a towel for her which she gratefully wrapped around her naked body.

"You're a brave girl – I would never swim naked with those two," Erika chuckled, then her eyes twinkled. "Too much eye candy."

Maddie scowled, and she realised that she had been tricked, but she just laughed it off as she went to get on some clothing which properly covered up her body. She had no idea what had come over her to make her strip naked and swim that way, but she had enjoyed it and she had found it exhilarating.

She had also learnt something about Erika, too – ewww!

* * *

 ** _SAFEHOUSE C_**

After lunch, there was some more training awaiting Maddie.

They headed down to the Safehouse and Maddie found herself standing on the twenty-metre range.

"This is a Walther P22 – a nice little pistol for you to learn on."

Erika passed it over to Maddie. Maddie behaved like it was a live tarantula and she backed away.

"Maddie!"

The girl reached out and decidedly reluctantly, she took the pistol.

"Now – the pistol is currently empty, but you need to learn how to clear a pistol. Keep it aimed at the floor and DO NOT touch the trigger. As you will notice, there is no magazine inserted. Still, we check the weapon for safety before we do anything else with it. THINK SAFETY! First, check that the magazine has been removed – good. We move on to the breech. Pull back the slide and visually check that the breech is empty. You can also use your finger to confirm that the breech is empty in addition to looking. Release the slide gently back into place. Even though you know that the pistol is empty – KEEP YOUR FINGER AWAY FROM THAT TRIGGER!"

Madeline was not happy – she hated guns and she had never ever wanted to even touch one, let alone be taught how to use one.

..._...

After learning how to load a magazine and insert it into the pistol, it was time to escalate.

Maddie was shaking with nervousness. The thirteen-year-old was not stupid, she knew the power which she held in her hands. She knew that with five bullets in the magazine she could potentially kill five people . . . or shoot herself in the foot. She was scared; frightened by the awesome power of the pistol. Maddie aimed down the room and then with trepidation, she squeezed the trigger.

Bang!

Scream!

Thud!

Laughter!

"What the hell did you drop it for?" Erika demanded as Sky rolled around on the floor laughing.

..._...

It took almost ten minutes for Sky to compose herself and for her to apologise to the mortified Maddie.

"I didn't mean to drop it – the bang scared me."

"Don't sweat it, Maddie," Chrissy said. "Ignore Sky – she's just not normal. Maddie, I want you to pick up that pistol. I want to check it is safe – you know how to do that?"

"Yes."

"Go ahead."

Maddie stepped forwards and with a shaking hand, she picked up the pistol, keeping her finger well away from the trigger. She flicked down the safety to prevent the cocked hammer from striking the firing pin. Then she ejected the magazine, placing it on the counter. She worked the slide to eject the single round in the breech. Then, she de-cocked the hammer, placing the weapon back down on the counter.

"Well done!" Erika announced. "Now, reload the magazine so you have five rounds . . . good . . . insert the magazine and ready the weapon."

..._...

Twenty minutes later, Maddie was grinning after having successfully fired off ten more rounds without incident.

"Can't you drop the pistol, just once?" Sky asked. "That was really funny?"

"Can I shoot her?" Maddie asked with a scowl.

"No, Maddie, but I might if Sky doesn't behave," Erika commented.

"Thank you. I enjoyed it. I know why you're making me learn this . . . and why scares me, but I know it's necessary. What's next?"

"Now, little lady," Chrissy grinned. "You learn how to clean your pistol."

Maddie's shoulders slumped dejectedly.

* * *

 ** _That evening_**

 ** _OAK PASS ROAD_**

The two bitches had retired to Sky's bedroom to watch some sassy movie or such.

Maddie chose to remain in the living room with Erika. They were both watching, but not watching, the TV.

"How did you get into hacking, Maddie?" Erika asked.

"To be honest, I have my dear parents to thank for that – wish I had the nerve to tell them that."

"They don't seem the sort to encourage that sort of behaviour," Erika pointed out.

"They're not, but they are also not what they seem. You know how they make money? They don't spend it on anything unnecessary – such as on their kids. Don't get me wrong, me and Connor lacked for nothing – except maybe for parental attention. Dad liked to work late at the office and so did Mom. That left eight-year-old Madeline to look after her four-year-old little brother. I had to feed him, ensure he got a bath, put him to bed. He was a little monster. I was exhausted after a day at school. There were whole weeks where I barely saw them – they sometimes got home well after midnight. At the weekends, they tended to pay more attention to their 'lovely little boy', rather than their tired daughter who often fell asleep at weekends.

"Then I turned eleven and I went to middle school. I met some people there and I learnt about computers. I found that it was something I really enjoyed. I put my foot down and I refused to look after Connor. It thought: 'fuck this – I'm not the damn parent! I used to get on really well with my little brother, but then when I started being a kid and paying less attention to him . . . he missed me being his surrogate Mommy. He started being more bratty than usual and he told Mom and Dad that I wasn't helping him with his homework and everything else the brat could think of to get me into trouble. I went more and more into learning to hack – I found it therapeutic. Then I accessed the CIA and I download a 'hot file' and before I knew it . . ."

"Your home was raided," Erika stated.

"Yeah – door kicked down, armed men everywhere, Mom crying, Dad shouting, Connor screaming. Not the best day of my life. The FBI had little evidence as I dumped my SSD the moment they kicked the door down. They let me go home, but after three days, they came and took me away. I spent two weeks in some crappy foster home which was basically a jail for kids. I can almost guarantee you that Connor rarely sees Mom and Dad – He's old enough to look after himself as far as they are concerned."

"Why'd you never contact child services?" Erika asked.

Maddie laughed sardonically.

"Do you know who my parents work for?"

Erika shook her head.

"They work for DCFS," Maddie responded with no emotion.

"DCFS?" Erika queried. "As in the Department of Children and Family Services?"

"Ironic, huh?"

"You could still turn them in."

"They'd just erase the report, so they wouldn't lose their jobs."

Erika felt the anger surging through her. Maddie had been through hell and she was where she was through no direct fault of her own. She was a victim, pure and simple. Vigilantes helped victims.

Madeline Tyler needed her own vigilante to help her.

* * *

 ** _The following morning_**

 ** _Tuesday, November 8th_**

 ** _OAK PASS ROAD_**

For the first time since their arrival, there was a buzz from the main gate.

Erika looked at the control panel in the kitchen and she scowled. It was a black Chevy Suburban that screamed 'Feds'.

"Yes, can I help you?" Erika asked into the intercom.

 _"FBI, ma'am."_

"Identification, please?"

Two sets of federal credentials appeared on the high-definition colour screen from which Erika was able to positively identify the two Federal Agents. She as aware of who they were, and she had feeling why they were at the gate requesting entry.

Erika stabbed the button to open the gate.

..._...

The tall man who exited the SUV was FBI Special Agent Frank Draper.

His age and stance showed him to be a career agent, probably since college. He had an air of authority and Erika figured that he was a hard ass. The other agent was female, tall and blonde. She was probably but a few years out of the academy. Probably in her late twenties while her male partner was knocking on forty. She was FBI Special Agent Aimee Francis. Both agents strode towards Erika and they held out their credentials which Erika perused for the second time. She had also noticed the holstered automatic pistols each agent carried. Other weapons included the ubiquitous ASP and Special Agent Draper sported a backup pistol on his right ankle.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" Erika asked.

"Madeline Tyler has not been residing at her home," Special Agent Francis announced without fanfare.

"That kind of goes against the rules set out for her parole," Special Agent Draper added.

"Do you have a family, Special Agent Draper?" Erika asked.

"I do – two girls."

"Maddie does not get on with her parents or brother. I took her there, but the welcome was decidedly chilly, and I was concerned for her safety and well-being, not to mention her mental state," Erika explained. "The girl is of no use to us if she's in a fragile mental state."

Erika noticed that both Special Agents grimaced – they had obviously met the parents.

"Just let us know, next time, please, Miss Cho," Special Agent Francis said. "Is Madeline around?"

"She is," Maddie announced as she slipped out of the front door, glaring at the two FBI Special Agents.

"We are not the enemy, young lady; we are here to ensure your safety and to ensure that you adhere to the stipulated directions for your continued parole," Special Agent Draper explained.

"Really?" Erika growled. "Please speak something resembling English."

Erika noticed a smirk on Special Agent Francis' lips. Her partner was obviously 'by the book'.

"Please keep us informed of any potential violations to Miss Tyler's parole," Special Agent Draper announced as he climbed behind the wheel of the SUV.

..._...

"I hate them!" Maddie hissed as she watched the SUV head back down the drive.

"They're just doing their jobs, honey."

"Why can't they leave me alone."

Erika saw the tears spill over and roll down Maddie's cheek.

"As long as you are with me, you are safe; I promise."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

 ** _That evening_**

 ** _Safehouse C_**

"What is that?"

"Huh?" Chrissy asked as she sat up from securing her boots.

"Behind your right ear. What is that, a tattoo?"

"Maddie – you are not cleared for that," Sky announced.

"You have one too?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, I do."

"What do they mean?"

"We're sorry, Maddie, but we cannot tell you."

"Super-secret, huh?"

"Something like that," Sky replied. "Look, if we could, we would. Maybe, sometime, the time will be right for us to tell you, but not now."

"Okay. Hope it's a good story. I'm headed to the Command Centre."

Once Maddie had gone, Chrissy looked at her sister.

"She deserves to know why we are what we are," Chrissy said.

"Not yet," Sky responded. "I still have nightmares, and I know you do, sis, so why scare her?"

..._...

"Fusion!" Maddie called out over the radio. "Deploy!"

At the signal, the lights went out, the gates opened, and the three motorcycles accelerated out of the Safehouse and they headed west. Mist turned her red Ducati SuperSport S onto the 110, heading north. The Aprilia RSV4 RR motorcycles in black and grey followed closely behind. The twins were watching the back of their leader as they rode, looking for threats. Their job was to keep her alive, just as her job was to lead the team into danger in a manner which they could survive. A mile up the road, they took the West Martin Luther King Jr Boulevard exit and cruised past the Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum.

 _"_ Fusion _, Overwatch – take a right on South Vermont."_

Mist made the turn with Venom and Bane following.

 _"Venom, take a left on Browning Boulevard."_

Venom made the turn as directed.

 _"Bane, take a left on Leighton Avenue."_

Bane turned left leaving Mist to continue North, up South Vermont Avenue.

 _"Venom, take a right on Budlong Avenue. Break. Bane, stop at Budlong Avenue."_

Both vigilantes followed instructions.

 _"Venom, Bane? Wave at each other."_

"Fucking little bitch!" Venom exclaimed.

"What the fuck, was that in aid of?" Bane demanded.

 _"Just wanted to check that you two minxes are following my commands, tonight,"_ Overwatch responded.

"Minx?" Venom growled.

"Fits," Mist commented as she pulled up. "I had considered 'hussy' for you two, but I think 'minx' fits better."

"What did we ever do to receive all this abuse?" Bane asked her sister.

"I think Overwatch is establishing her bounds," Venom commented.

"Trouble on Exposition Boulevard, move it, minxes!"

..._...

Exposition Boulevard had a dual railroad running down the centre.

On the far side, there was a drug-dealing skirmish. Mist turned right, and she accelerated hard for the next junction where it would be possible to crossover. As for the two girls, they raced against the traffic to a closer junction, dodging approaching vehicles in a cavalcade of blaring horns. They made a U-Turn at Raymond Avenue before accelerating in the correct direction but again against the traffic flow. Two hundred yards from the junction, Venom slammed on her brakes while Bane rode directly at a large man who was aiming a MAC-10 down the street. Bane kicked the man in the back as she rode past. His target, another drug dealer, grinned at Bane who kicked him to the ground too.

Mist arrived at the scene and she skidded to a halt before dismounting and removing her helmet. Bane joined her, and they began to fight the two groups of drug dealers who had, up until that point, been fighting each other. It was an expected turf war as the Panther Organisation rooted out its opposition and spread its influence around the city of Los Angeles. Mist let fly with her fists and her chain whip while the twins attacked with their own fists and they whirled their bō-staffs. For the three vigilantes, it was a fun fight. There were only eight men to fight – easy for three seasoned vigilantes – and before too long, eight men lay on the ground in various states of unconsciousness. Venom and Bane high-fived each other as they surveyed the results. Mist rolled her eyes as she stowed her chain whip.

 _"When you three have finished making a mess, the cops are two blocks away."_

"Copy, Overwatch; Fusion is rolling."

* * *

 ** _Later that night_**

 ** _Safehouse C_**

"You guys okay?"

"Fine, Maddie. Thanks."

"No problem, Erika."

"Us minxes are fine," Sky commented.

"You know, I like the name – nice choice, Maddie," Chrissy added.

Maddie grinned as she headed off to shut down her equipment before they headed back to the house.

* * *

 ** _The following morning_**

 ** _Wednesday, November 9th_**

 ** _OAK PASS ROAD_**

Maddie opened her eyes to find herself staring into a set of dark brown eyes.

"Which one are you?"

"Sky."

"Okay. What do you want?"

"You are coming with us, this morning."

"Where?"

"Call it an intervention," another voice cut in.

"Chrissy, Sky. I'm tired, so please leave me alone."

..._...

Twenty minutes later, Maddie sat scowling in the backseat of Sky's Tangerine Scream Ford Focus ST.

Sky worked up the gears of the six-speed gearbox with practised ease as she weaved in and out of the traffic on the 405.

"Do you enjoy your sister's driving?" Maddie asked Chrissy.

"Not really – to be honest, her driving scares me," Chrissy admitted with a grin.

"Wimp!" Sky laughed as she pressed the accelerator down further.

* * *

 ** _Three hours later_**

 ** _OAK PASS ROAD_**

Erika looked up as she heard yelling.

She then heard giggling as three girls burst out into the backyard. Maddie looked different; she was wearing new clothes for a start. The youngster wore a light blue skirt which barely reached her knees and her legs were bare. On top, she wore a white short-sleeved blouse and she had blue sneakers on her feet and she held a pair of fashionable sunglasses in her left hand. The girl was scowling. Erika looked closer and she noticed that Maddie's chest appeared different.

"You look a lot better, Maddie," Erika complimented.

"I hate them."

"The girls or the clothes?"

"Both," Maddie declared. "Well, the clothes are okay, I suppose. Except for . . ."

"It gives you a fuller figure," Erika reassured the teen.

"I don't want a fuller figure – and it itches; I've not worn a bra since I was eleven."

"Go put on your swimsuit and enjoy the sun," Erika suggested.

"Okay."

* * *

 ** _A few miles away_**

 ** _The home of Rosa Müller_**

 ** _BELLA OCEANA_**

"Mom, can you give me a hand?"

Rosa found her daughter in the bathroom, standing nude in the tub and trying to figure out the instructions on a small box in her hands.

"That time again, huh? Your roots were showing."

"Funny, Mom!"

"Why do we have to keep doing this?" Cara Müller asked. "I preferred being dirty blonde."

"I know, honey, but we've talked about this. There are people out there who want to hurt you, so it's better this way."

"Won't Uncle Dieter protect us?" Cara persisted.

"Yes, he will," Rosa replied as her twelve-year-old daughter began to reluctantly dye her hair the same black it had been, on and off, for the past eleven or so years of her life. "Now you're getting older, honey, it's not just the hair on your head that needs dying."

"Ewww!" Cara exclaimed once she had figured out what hair her mother was referring to and she involuntarily crossed her legs.

"I know there isn't much," Rosa commented, receiving a glare in return, "but you'll need to pay attention to down there too."

"Nobody's going to see it," Cara pointed out.

"We need to be perfect, honey, to stay ahead of the bad men."

"It's still really ewww."

..._...

After Cara had finished in the bathroom, she joined her mother in the kitchen.

While Cara was helping prepare the evening meal, the ever-curious child began asking questions about anything and everything. There were times that Rosa had just considered changing her name to 'Google'. Eventually, the conversation turned to current events and Cara's current favourite topic came up.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, honey."

"I think those new vigilantes are doing really good in L.A. putting down those drug dealers."

Rosa knew the subject would come up – it always did.

"What have I told you about discussing them, honey?"

"To keep my observations and feelings to myself as not all will agree," Cara stated.

"Good. Yes, I agree to a point, but there are others who do not, so please remember that."

"I know, but they help people."

"They do, but they are also illegal."

"Kind of."

"They break the law every time they hurt somebody. They commit murder each time they kill somebody, no matter what that person has done. There are laws in the world which guarantee everybody a trial to prove guilt prior to prison or worse."

"But, if you choose to go out with a gun to commit a crime, doesn't that make you fair game for a vigilante? If you don't want to get caught or killed – don't go out and commit a crime," Cara stated.

"If only life were that simple, honey."

"Why can't it?"

"The world is bad and full of bad people, Cara."

Rosa knew that was an accurate statement as she worked for one of those bad people. She had also indirectly caused people to die. Once upon a time, Rosa had been an angry youth who had enjoyed hurting people, but then becoming a mother had begun to change that. Though she had taken lives – that had been in her angry youth before the arrival of Cara. The coldness which she had displayed had been what had attracted Dieter to her. Then Cara had arrived, and Dieter had promoted Rosa out of frontline work. He had personally selected her to be is Personal Assistant. Nobody knew that she had softened inside. Nobody knew that she had become sickened by death. However, you did not just resign from working for Dieter – not if you wanted to remain with breath in your lungs. Rosa also had Cara to care for and Dieter loved Cara too. Dieter treated her almost as well as he treated his own offspring.

Rosa could not risk offending Dieter, so she ran the Organisation with an iron hand and nobody challenged her.

* * *

 ** _SONOMA ROAD_**

 ** _Napa, California_**

To say that Dieter Mannheim was annoyed was like saying that the San Francisco earthquake of 1906 was just a bump in the night.

The fifty-eight-year-old magnate was at the pinnacle of his career. However, for him, a pinnacle was just a stopping off point as he continued his meteoric rise to ultimate power. For Dieter Mannheim, there was no limit to his aspirations. He had no desire to go for Office, to be the President of the United States of America – he was born German, which barred him from such a position anyway. No, Dieter was content with being a powerful businessman who could manipulate the Senators, Congressmen, and Presidents as he saw fit. Arguably, Dieter was much more powerful than the leader of his current adoptive country.

As he gazed out of the window of his home, he looked out across the rolling hills of the Napa Valley with their vineyards. He was very much the master of all he surveyed. The vineyards all belonged to him and were a key component to the legal income which had assisted in making the Tomahawk Group the worldwide monstrosity that it was. However, the financial lion's share of what propped up the squeaky clean public face of Dieter came from the shady, hidden side; the Panther Organisation.

The Panther Organisation existed everywhere that the Tomahawk Group did. The Panther Organisation ensured that anything which interfered with the Tomahawk Group's potential success was 'removed'. Each country had its very own black revenue stream which funded every bribe, every death, every seedy deal. As far as Dieter was concerned, he no longer got his hands dirty, but when required, he would appear and quite literally break skulls. The man had a fearsome reputation which meant that he had very few natural predators. Nothing was ever traced to him when it came to court actions against him. The man had almost as many lawyers as he had soldiers. Anybody attempted to litigate against him and he would send a battalion of lawyers in their direction and should that fail, a battalion of mercenaries would follow in their wake. The man was unstoppable. The only advice offered when dealing with the man? Should Dieter desire something which you possess? You hand it over, should you wish to live.

Dieter turned away from the stunning Napa Valley and he looked over at his Head of Security.

"Günther, I want to make a show of force . . . down in San Diego. Show them that nobody stands against Panther."

"Collateral damage, boss?"

"Do I give a fucking shit?"

"Right, Boss."


	4. Flying

**_Three days later_**

 ** _Saturday, November 12th, 2016_**

 ** _OAK PASS ROAD_**

Sky opened one eye before promptly closing it again.

One thing that the twins had yet to properly learn was that Erika did not like being ignored. Sky's eyes flew open as a searing pain shot through her left nipple and as her hand flew over said part of her body, she glared up at the grinning Erika.

"Protruding nipples deserve to be flicked," the unrepentant Erika chuckled as she headed for Chrissy's room.

..._...

In the kitchen, Maddie smirked as there was another scream of pain from Chrissy.

"Not one word, geek!" Sky growled as she shuffled into the kitchen.

While the semi-awake twins sought out coffee and cereal, Erika breezed in and she smiled at the twins.

"I want you two girls to meet me at the location which Marty has uploaded to the satnav in the Colorado; be there by noon – have fun!"

"What time is it?" Chrissy asked as she looked outside where it was suspiciously dark.

"Five A.M.," Maddie proudly declared.

The two girls simultaneously dropped their heads to the countertop with a bang.

"You have a 215-mile journey ahead of you, girls – you better get dressed," Erika directed over the twins violent swearing. "Let's go, Maddie."

..._...

The heavily customised Chevrolet Colorado had arrived just the day before and the large black vehicle was parked behind the house.

The twins noticed that Erika had taken her Corvette. Why did they need an SUV? Needless to say, they followed directions and by seven, they were heading north on the 405. Sky hated driving the vehicle – it felt like a tank; a comfortable tank but still a tank.

Chrissy gazed out of the window, more than a little concerned by what awaited them in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

 ** _Burbank Bob Hope Airport_**

While the girls were getting to grips with the Yukon, Maddie was being introduced to _GRIFFIN_.

The single-engine helicopter was painted a metallic silver overall with the engine shroud, upper tail boom, and upper tail, a glossy dark blue. The FAA registration number was depicted in white on the engine shroud directly beneath the main rotor.

"She's gorgeous!" Maddie exclaimed. "You fly?"

"Hope so – or it could be an interesting flight," Erika deadpanned.

"Funny!"

Inside the cabin, there were seven seats – three in the first row, with two seats for the pilots in the front left pair of seats. Maddie was directed into the centre seat where she kept her hands and feet clear of the cyclic control in front of her. Erika conversed with a man beside the aircraft which sat on the concrete hardstanding outside a large hanger. Then Erika walked around the aircraft and she returned with several red items of cloth which were attached to steel pins. Erika climbed in and she handed Maddie a headset to wear before putting on an identical headset herself. Maddie strapped herself into the five-point harness with assistance from Erika who then strapped herself in after checking her door was securely closed. Erika reached up and forwards to release the rotor brake and she closed the fuel shut-off lever to allow fuel through to the engine. Maddie watched as Erika ran through a checklist.

Engine starting selector – off.  
Twist grip – IDLE position.  
Battery – on.

As Maddie followed Erika's movements, the full colour screens before her sprang to life. Erika flicked on the instrument lighting system and set it to DAY.

ICS – on.  
GPS – on.

Erika next tested all the warning lights, the digital gauges, and the fire warning lights. Erika pushed the pedals forward and back with her feet, then she moved the cyclic and the collective. Then the fun began as Erika flipped on the fuel pump, followed by the anti-collision lights. Next came the engine start selector – it was moved to the ON position. Maddie watched in awe as the N1 (fan) gauge moved upwards and as it hit 25%, the main rotor began to rotate, followed by the Fenestron tail rotor. The vibrations and noise steadily increased as the turbine wound up and the main rotor blades increased their rotational speed. Once the engines were coming up, Erika engaged the generator, moving the electrical load from the battery.

After a curt exchange with the tower, Erika gently increased power and she moved the helicopter upwards in a vertical climb to about 1,000 feet before the nose tipped forwards and Maddie found herself airborne and moving across the airport, heading west before they made a gentle turn to the right and headed northwest at one hundred knots.

..._...

It was Maddie's first time in a helicopter.

She loved it!

The vibration was a pain as was the noise, but the view was spectacular. Maddie struggled to take everything in as they flew over the Carizzo Plain. The weather was good and the flight relatively smooth.

"You okay, Maddie?"

"This is so awesome, Erika – thanks for bringing me."

Erika grinned. It was good to see a proper smile on the girl's face for a change. The standard resident scowl was gone, and the resultant smile was a considerable improvement. As they passed to the south of Atascadero, a city in San Luis Obispo County, California, about midway between Los Angeles and San Francisco on U.S. Route 101, Erika began her descent and she reduced speed. As Maddie watched, they approached a valley and descended to 300-feet. She could see a long narrow runway set into the valley floor and at the far end, a hanger with a large house on the hill behind.

"Welcome to 'The Strip', Maddie."

* * *

 ** _Ninety minutes later_**

It had been a long and tiring drive, though, they had swapped over part way to ease the tedium.

Neither had any idea what they were heading north for nor what was awaiting them when they arrived at wherever it was. They had a distinct feeling that Erika was fucking with them, but they had no idea if that was true or not. Nevertheless, they followed instructions dutifully, as they turned up a narrow road called Shadow Canyon Road.

"Are we in the right place?" Sky asked as she saw the 'NO THROUGH ROAD' sign.

"That's what the satnav says," Chrissy pointed out as she reduced speed.

To the right, they passed a large wooden barn. They continued up the narrow road which was lined quite thickly with trees and bushes. A couple of driveways wound off the road to hidden properties, but there was otherwise very little life. The began to move uphill steadily and then the satnav pointed them down a switchback before winding beneath the trees and further up the valley before emerging out onto the valley floor. Chrissy followed the road around and she scowled as she saw a silver helicopter setting beside the road. She smelt a rat . . . and sure enough, as they pulled up the drive, the two girls saw Maddie waving down at them from a sundeck.

"How the fuck did _she_ get here?" Sky demanded.

"Something tells me they flew in that chopper," Chrissy pointed out.

"Erika's a bitch!" Sky declared.

..._...

For some reason, the twins appeared upset.

"Hi, Sky! Hi, Chrissy!" Maddie offered with a smile.

"How come we just endured hours on the damn road while you two drifted up here the easy way?"

"You would be?" Maddie asked with a grin.

"Sky – we are not _that_ identical, Madeline!"

"Our bodies might be almost the same, but our hair and clothing are very different," Chrissy pointed out.

"Sorry, girls – it's a geek thing," Maddie grinned.

"I am beginning not to like her," Sky commented before she turned her attentions to their mentor. "So, Erika, what is this place?"

"Yeah," Chrissy added as she looked around.

"This place is, The Strip," Erika declared.

"Is that because we're going to be naked?" Chrissy smirked.

"Or is it like the Vegas Strip," Sky added.

"Can I slap one of them?" Maddie asked.

"You do – they'll slap you back," Erika warned. "So, no. As for Mouth One and Mouth Two, this is a safehouse. It is also where we store our fixed-wing air asset."

"Fixed-wing air asset?" Sky repeated.

"Spare me from knuckle-dragging Neanderthals!" Maddie exclaimed. "Dumb and Dumber – this way."

"I really don't like her," Chrissy complained.

"You hold her, I'll take her dinner money," Sky suggested.

"So tempting."

Erika grinned. She knew that neither of the twins would lay a finger on Maddie – at least, not in malice. However, if Maddie pushed them too much . . . well, she'd learn. Sky and Chrissy saw Maddie as a little sister to them and part of the family, even after such a short time.

The four of them left the building and they headed down the drive.

..._...

At the bottom of the garden, they headed left up a short dirt track which led onto the northern end of the north-south runway.

At the end of the runway, off to one side, a metal-clad aircraft hanger sat, dug back into the hillside. The professional eyes of Chrissy and Sky noticed that the hanger was well-built, and Sky was certain it was armoured. Erika flipped open a small panel, embedded into the wall of the hanger, to the left of the main door and between that and a smaller door, to reveal a blank pad which looked like a touchscreen. Erika placed her hand on the pad which illuminated a dull green before the numbers zero through nine appeared, along with the letters A through F. Only, they were not arranged in any normal fashion; the sixteen characters were arranged randomly on the screen. Erika proceeded to punch in an eight-character code and the smaller door to the left of the keypad clicked.

Erika waved the girls onward and Maddie pushed open the door. Once inside, with the door shut, Erika pressed some switches on a panel beside the door and lights snapped on across the roof. All three girls looked on in amazement as an awesome-looking aircraft was revealed. The aircraft sat on a tricycle undercarriage and had a single propeller at the nose. The aircraft bore a very fetching white over purple livery. Under the fuselage, extra storage was fitted in a belly-like structure.

"The Cessna 208B Grand Caravan EX," Erika explained proudly. "We can equip her for many missions – passenger transport, cargo transport, strike, reconnaissance, patrol – you name it. Currently, Echo X-Ray is equipped for patrol. Mount up!"

The hatch at the rear on the starboard side was pulled open and they climbed up the steps fitted to the lower half of the hatch. Inside, they found a very plush interior with seven seats in the rear, and two in the cockpit. An eighth passenger seat had been replaced by a large computer console with a twenty-two-inch wide-screen computer display and two more mounted vertically adjacent to it. The screens were currently blank. Mounted vertically and horizontally, were various other controls and readouts. Prominent on the horizontal surface was a joystick.

"Take a seat, ladies," Erika directed as she made her way forward.

The twins took up facing seats to starboard adjacent to the computer console. Maddie, unsurprisingly, chose to sit at the computer console. Erika flicked a few switches in the cockpit before she jumped out of the aircraft and she pulled away the wheel-chocks before hitting a button beside the main door which silently motored open. After a brief check outside, Erika returned to the aircraft, closing the rear hatch and making for the cockpit. In the cockpit, the aircraft was fitted with a digital cockpit in the form of a pair of fourteen-inch Electronic Flight Information System (EFIS) displays. Erika began the start sequence which took less time than on the helicopter. The engine was not a turboshaft, as on the Airbus helicopter. Instead, it was a Pratt & Whitney Canada PT6A-140 turboprop engine. After a few checks, Erika started the engine and the propeller began to rotate.

After a few minutes, the aircraft was up to temperature and everything was 'in the green'. Erika waved a headset in the air and everybody pulled on a wireless headset.

"You guys ready for take-off?" she asked.

"Bring it on!" Sky responded.

* * *

 **Position:** 35°35'14.51" N 121°10'8.20" W  
 **Altitude:** 12,000 feet  
 **Speed:** 195 knots

 **Location:** 4.5 nautical miles east-north-east of Cambria, over the Pacific Ocean

The view was awesome and Maddy had her face glued to the adjacent window.

They were only sixteen nautical miles into the flight and they had just left the land before turning north-north-east. They continued in a northerly direction, keeping over the ocean as they skirted the land which remained to their right. They made landfall, over an hour later at California's North Coast, west of San Francisco. The curved north of Rohnert Park and then over Sonoma. About twenty minutes into the flight, Maddie fired up the instrumentation before her and she pressed a button which lowered their surveillance pod from the underslung storage. The L-3 Wescam MX-15D sensor unit was fitted with high-resolution HD colour cameras which were functional in both lowlight and darkness with Infra-Red capability.

The system could also designate a target with a coded laser to guide missiles which could come from the mother aircraft or another aircraft.

..._...

As they turned towards Napa, Maddie tracked the system ahead of the aircraft.

The larger, left hand screen showed a moving satellite image and their exact location in relation to their surroundings. The other pair of screens showed a pair of images which appeared to be the same, however, the lower screen was in full high-definition colour while the top screen was displaying a monochrome image. As they approached, Napa, the image stabilised on a ridgetop ranch. The image on the lower screen was a sharp image in colour while the above screen began to show colour, but they were bits of colour.

"What are we seeing?" Sky asked.

"That," Erika explained from the cockpit, where she could see the same images, "is Panther Ranch – the home of our good friend, Dieter Mannheim. We recording, Maddie?"

"We are," Maddie confirmed. "The image on the top screen shows an Infra-red view of the ranch, specifically, the bodies – how many people live and work there."

"We gonna strike him at his home?" Chrissy asked apprehensively.

"No – we would need a much larger force than we can provide, but we want to be prepared," Erika replied. "We thought it was time to learn more about our adversary – he is a slimy bastard and it will be good to be one step ahead."

"This plane is awesome, Erika," Chrissy commented as she watched the image remain locked on the ranch as Erika turned towards south towards Middleton and then east towards Cordelia.

The camera remained locked on the ranch until the image finally faded and Maddie unlocked the camera and began to check the images before uploading the captured images and video to a communications satellite orbiting many miles overhead.

..._...

They headed south over Suisun Bay and then over the mountains as they headed back to The Strip.

The flight passed quickly with each of the girls staring at the beautiful scenery which passed swiftly below them. There were no more snide comments from the twins as they stared out the windows, transfixed by the beauty of the mountains which passed beneath them. They could look to the left and see Fresno and the mountain range beyond, including Mount Whitney, the highest summit in the contiguous United States. To the right, they could see the Pacific Ocean vanishing over the horizon.

"Erika – this is amazing," Sky commented as she looked over the pilot's shoulder.

"I need to train you how to load the missiles onto the wings," Erika grinned.

"Is it anything like loading bullets into a magazine?"

"Not even close, honey."

"You mean we have to study?"

"Oh, yes, young lady – lots of studying!"

* * *

 ** _The Strip_**

The girls assisted Erika with securing the Cessna in the hanger and ensuring it was safely tucked up until they needed it next.

Erika showed the three girls how to fuel the aircraft and connect up the external power cart ready for instant use. Once the aircraft was ready, the hanger security systems were explained – including the double-ring of Claymore mines among other more creative protective arrangements. After a meal in the house, and some good-natured ribbing between the girls, Erika reminded the twins that they had a drive ahead of them.

"No way!" both girls exclaimed together.

"See ya at home, bitches!" Maddie grinned as she bolted for the helicopter.

* * *

 ** _Two days later  
Monday, November 14th_**

 ** _Main Street, Santa Monica_**

"Why couldn't we have stayed in bed?"

"Which one is she, again?" Maddie grinned.

Sky growled at Maddie who just stuck her tongue out in return.

"This, ladies, is your 'after-school' job," Erika explained. "Welcome to D-JAK: LA!"

"Oh, wow!" Chrissy stated as Erika let them in the back door and they stepped onto the main floor.

There were two large exercise mats, one off to one side over on the left, and the other to the right. There was lots of natural light as the front and left side of the building had two storey windows. There were a good ten feet of height allowing plenty of headroom for the mats. There was an upstairs changing area with bathrooms on a second-floor mezzanine. It was nowhere near as large as D-JAK: Chicago, but it was a start. The place was already fully equipped and the windows had banners proclaiming that the new Dojang would open in less than a week.

"You two will be lead instructors," Erika advised the twins. "You will each have a dark-blue Gi to wear – I get a black Gi."

"This place is great – what will I be doing?" Maddie asked.

"You, young lady; you get a white Gi," Erika explained. "You will learn how to defend yourself."

Erika turned as there was a knock on the back door.

..._...

Mollie Hendricks was twenty-eight-years-old and very keen to show she was up to the job of running the Dojang.

She had endured a challenging telephone and then Skype interview with a lady called Paige Williams in Chicago. After that, she had received a pleasant phone call offering her the job. She was not so recently separated from her husband whom she had not seen in nearly five years. She had two young kids – a boy and a girl – so a steady income was very important. Mollie was welcomed inside by a young woman who waved her towards the main area.

"Hello, Mollie. I am Erika Cho. These two girls are Sky and Chrissy Abbott – they are our senior instructors. This is Maddie – she is living with us at the moment and she will be training here. Welcome to D-JAK: LA."

"Thank you, Miss Cho. Hello, Girls."

"Mollie, please call me Erika. Did Paige explain things?"

"Yes. She explained my duties and what D-JAK is all about."

"Good. The owner, and some of the instructors from D-JAK: Chicago will be arriving before the end of the week for the grand opening. Paige will be here too. Here are a set of keys and I will show you how to set/unset the alarm while I show you around. Girls – amuse yourselves."

..._...

Maddie decided to go for a walk as the Dojang was not her seen – at all!

She left the twins messing about on the mat and she pulled open the back door. Then she stopped dead. Two kids were leaning against the wall outside, looking very bored. The eldest was a girl of about twelve while the youngest was a boy of about seven or eight.

"Hi," Maddie said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kristen and this is my brother, Ben – our Mom is inside; she's starting work here," the girl said.

"Mollie? Cool!" Maddie replied. "I'm Maddie – come on in. You fancy a can of something?"

Maddie led them inside and then into the staff kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out three cans of Coke. She handed a can to Kristen and Ben.

"It's my birthday, today," Ben announced.

"He's eight," Kristen confirmed.

"He's cute," Maddie said. "Happy Birthday, Ben."

"No, he's not," Kristen corrected. "He's a menace!"

"Ben?"

The boy turned to see the twins approaching.

"We're Sky and Chrissy – Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks."

"How'd you like to learn to put your sister on the mat?" Sky asked as Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, please!" Ben announced and the twins led Kristen and her brother onto the mat.

..._...

"Any questions, Mollie?"

"No, thank you, Erika . . . oh, my God!"

Mollie had just seen her twelve-year-old daughter being thrown down onto the mat . . . by her eight-year-old son!

"Look, Mom, I just put Kristen down!" the boy exclaimed happily.

"What are you two doing?" Erika exclaimed as she glared at the twins.

"A free lesson?" Sky tried. "It's his birthday."

"His sister was saying nasty things about him," Chrissy added.

Mollie chuckled.

"So, you talked your way into this mess, Kristen?" she asked her daughter.

"I said Ben was a menace," she admitted as she got back to her feet. "That was really cool, Ben."

"Do my kids get to learn self-defence?" Mollie asked Erika.

"Of course, and the lessons will be free for the both of them," Erika confirmed with a smile.

..._...

After Mollie and her kids had gone, Erika turned to look at the sweaty twins.

"You two need to go shopping," she said.

"Cool!" Chrissy replied.

Erika chuckled.

"For the first part of the evening, you will both be wearing party frocks."

Maddie fell to the mat giggling her head off as the twins scowled at her and Erika. The girls had not worn party frocks since they were about nine and they were not amused at the suggestion.

"You'll both look beautiful," Erika chuckled as Maddie began howling with laughter.

* * *

 ** _That night_**

 ** _Mesquit Street_**

As far as Maddie was concerned, the twins were angry and working off their anger on anybody who committed a crime within a hundred yards of them.

Maddie could see no problem with wearing a pretty dress – she was a girl, and at last glance, so were they. The dresses which Erika had forced upon them were beautiful and Erika had promised to help them with their makeup – that had just made the twins angrier. Maddie had tried not to laugh . . . only, it was good to see the twins suffering instead of her. She knew that they would get her back . . . and to be honest, she welcomed it; having somebody prank her made her feel welcome. She also knew that the twins cared about her – deep down – and would not actually harm her . . . too badly. As for the gangbangers – they _were_ getting harmed – and badly. Venom and Bane had purposely chosen to take on about a dozen large men who had been getting ready to go cause trouble elsewhere in the city. Maddie was plugged into a system where she had access to the Los Angeles Police Department computer, and more specifically, their intelligence.

While the Chicago Police Department had a tolerance for their crime-fighting partners, the Los Angeles Police Department had yet to formulate a policy on _Fusion's_ arrival in their fair (crime-ridden) city. So far, the twins had not crossed paths with the uniformed law-enforcement, but that was only a matter of time. For the moment, they were keen to be useful to the LAPD, so taking down some gangbangers who would otherwise thwart attempts to take them down, legally, might appear welcome from some vantage points. Maddie did her best to guide the twins and Mist away from danger which also included potential entanglements with the LAPD who had standing orders to arrest the illegal vigilantes on sight. Nonetheless, Venom and Bane had no fear of being apprehended by the authorities, they were focussed on one thing only, and that was eradicating the city of its underlying criminal stench.

Maddie enjoyed her ringside seat as she stared at her (everything in the command centre was 'hers', as far as she was concerned) computer screens, each with their myriad of windows displaying everything from her team's locations to the temperature of the motorcycle engines. She also received full-colour, high-definition imagery from the onboard cameras which every _Fusion_ vehicle carried. As long as Venom, Bane, and Mist were within line of sight of the vehicles, Maddie could watch every movement – and every kill. It sure beat an evening at the movies – Maddie loved action movies and seeing that Hollywood shit _live_ was 'fucking awesome'! Maddie was also able to tap into street cameras that belonged to various agencies and view their content. While they were not high-definition, they were better than nothing.

Maddie could see Mist watching the show from a few yards away, watching her team's backs while they fought.

..._...

Venom laid into the nearest cunt, bringing her knee up into his groin and following through with a kick to the side of the head.

Bane chose to make use of her armoured lower arms, blocking punches and driving her elbows and lower arms into fragile faces. Both girls could smell the blood and after several minutes, they could smell the fear. The adult men feared for their lives. They each had a vague idea who – or what – they were fighting, but they saw their attackers as the weaker sex and therefore easy to put down. But they were much mistaken as their number dwindled until. . .

"And then there was one!" Bane growled as she moved closer to the last man standing.

Venom circled the pair, ensuring that the man could not escape her sister's clutches. The man stood his ground, glaring down at the circling vigilante in her black skin-tight body armour. Part of the man liked what he saw, but he also knew that he was looking at death. Though some of his colleagues were still alive, groaning in pain, at least three were no longer moving, their limbs bent grotesquely.

"I don't want to hurt you," Bane hissed as she ran her fingers across the man's jaw. "But I want you to go and find your friends and while you jerk each other off, I want you to tell them about Venom and Bane. Tell your masturbation buddies that we're coming for them . . . and then we're coming for their blowjob bosses. You go have fun now."

The man had closed his eyes, unable to stomach the mask with the glowing blue eyes. By the time he dared open them, he was very much alone. He sagged to the ground, remembering each and every word the bitch had said to him.

..._...

The vigilante trio roared up East 7th Street, heading for the Financial District of Los Angeles.

The street was broad, adequately lit, but in the section west of the storm-drain but before you reached the more fashionable parts of Los Angeles, it was a hazardous place to be after dark. At the junction of Imperial Street, they found the usual drug-dealing bastards making people's life hell. Bullets began to fly, even before the vigilantes had stopped and they had dived off their motorcycles. Mist snapped off shots from her Walther P99C as she sought cover behind a panel van which may have been white, once upon a time, beneath the heavy coating of rust and body-filler. She was unsure if the van could actually stop a fly, let alone a bullet. Taking cover behind the next van up the street, Bane and Venom returned fire with their FN Five-SeveN Mk2 pistols. Their weapons produced a sharper report and punctuated Mists duller rounds as they fired. To a man, the opposition was using Beretta pistols.

The opposition was made up of five men who had no time for vigilantes and no time to waste talking to said vigilantes. The men were perfectly capable of looking after themselves and taking down any threat which came their way. Only, they had never come across serious vigilantes who knew what they were doing. They knew that the vigilantes might come their way – it was only a matter of time – so, they had prepared for such an invasion of their privacy. It was Bane who saw the danger coming from the east and she actually heard it before she saw it. Her head came around and she saw bright lights coming down the street towards them. The roar of a large engine cut through the night and even the gunfire. The truck was large and riding on massive off-road wheels giving it massive ground clearance and an imposing position from which it could threaten those it bore down on.

The reinforced bumper struck a pickup parked a few yards down from the panel van which Mist was hiding behind. The pickup was shoved into that same panel van from which Mist had just dived away from at a warning yell from Bane. The three vigilantes ran for cover as the truck bore down on them, the engine roaring, and the dazzling lights almost blinding them, if it were not for the embedded filters fitted to their masks which cut down the light passing through to their eyes. They were cut off from their motorcycles, so they ran up the street, away from the vehicle which then began to send bullets in their direction. Several bullets struck Bane, shoving her through the glass window of a Chinese Takeaway. She struck the floor, pain shooting through her from the bullet strikes, none of which had penetrated her armoured suit. Several patrons of the Chinese Takeaway screamed and moved out of the way as the window shattered and the vigilante exploded through. They had all heard the gunfire and they had hoped to remain out of the fight while they awaited their meals.

Bane groaned, and she struggled to her feet, her pistol held out before her.

..._...

Mist lashed out with her seven-section four-foot long chain whip.

The pointed tip of the whip shattered the reinforced glass beside the driver who ducked as his window shattered. The truck swerved as the driver regained control of his ride while the three men in the load-bay turned towards the new threat, but not before the closest reached for his throat as the whip snapped back, sending blood spewing out across the cab roof. The man fell off the truck into a gurgling pool of blood while his colleagues opened for on Mist. Just a pair of bullets left each of their weapons as Venom dropped both men with her throwing knives – each had a knife embedded in their throats, killing them as they choked to death on their blood. The driver struggled to grab his own firearm, but he got no further than grabbing the butt before Bane leapt out of the window she had demolished, and she swiftly put three bullets into his skull. The huge truck with the now shattered windshield smashed into a parked SUV, coming to a rapid halt.

There was no respite as the enraged five men came running down the street, firing their pistols at the three armoured vigilantes who took cover behind the huge truck. The bullets continued to fly as police sirens began to pervade the area. Mist stepped out from beside the truck and she dropped the first man with a single shot to his head. Venom came close behind, dropping the next man and then the next. Mist took down the fourth and Bane put a pair of bullets into the fifth man's chest. The roar of gunfire was instantly replaced by the scream of sirens and the three vigilantes ran for their motorcycles.

They were rapidly leaving the area, heading southwest for safety.


	5. D-JAK Heads West

**Author's Note:** _This chapter follows on from_ **Chapter 11: On the Trail of Hit Girl** _of my other story:_ **Creatures of the Night** _and_ **Chapter 358: Escape** _of my other story:_ **Forsaken** _._

* * *

 ** _Saturday, November 19th, 2016_**

 ** _Santa Monica, Los Angeles_**

The dojang was crowded with visitors and potential members.

Bright lights illuminated the facility inside and out. Music blared out at a comfortable volume that did not prevent speech. Attention was equally divided between the stunning young woman in a figure-hugging black dress and the four Gi-clad youngsters who were being led by another young woman in a smart black Gi with a black belt. Hailee was guiding the two twelve-year-olds; Curtis and Megan, each of whom wore a dark-blue Gi with a blue belt, and the eight-year-old twins, Danny and Anne-Marie, each wearing a white Gi with a yellow belt and green tab. Mindy strode around, a little unsure of the attention which her dress was getting, but she enjoyed the comments which her children were getting. She grinned as she heard people referring to the twins as 'cute'.

Megan and Curtis were performing some spectacular movements with Megan showing off her aerobatics to general applause.

..._...

Guinevere Murdoch blushed as she was approached by a familiar young woman a few inches taller than herself.

"Hello, Guinevere. I am Mindy Lizewski. Did you enjoy your ride, this morning?"

"Yes, thank you, ma'am."

Guinevere curtsied, much to Mindy's chagrin, reminding her of just how _Predators_ could really behave.

"Hello, ma'am," Juno Richmond offered, giving her mentor a look. "Sorry – I can't curtsy; I grew up a normal girl."

"Pleased to hear it, Juno."

"Thank you for inviting us, ma'am," Guinevere said.

"Call me, Mindy, please."

Mindy left the two girls, heading over to some newly arriving guests.

..._...

"You have done an amazing job, Mollie," Paige commented as she looked around.

"It was not easy picking up from where you had left off, Paige."

"You did very well, and the job is yours. Kristen and Ben appear to be enjoying themselves."

Paige glanced over at the two youngsters as they watched the sparring.

"Your daughter is amazing, Paige."

"She is. She's very special to me. Kind of a handful – but, I'm sure you know all about twelve-year-olds and their tantrums."

"Oh, yes!" Mollie exclaimed. "Daily."

"Megan is just the same – the tiniest thing sets her off and she starts to raise her voice, then she shouts – with the odd scream thrown in."

"Kristen likes to scream – she knows that I hate it – and the high-pitched screaming cuts through me and I often capitulate."

"Yeah; I back down too easily at times, too."

"You talking about me, Mommy, dearest?"

Paige looked down at her daughter who had walked over with Kristen and Curtis – Ben remained to watch the sparring.

"Just comparing notes," Paige chuckled as the two twelve-year-old girls scowled.

"I'm saying nothing," Curtis commented as she nudged his girlfriend. "But I know _so_ much!"

..._...

"Is it really you two?" Guinevere asked as two tall girls walked towards her.

"Yes, we are 'the twins from hell'," Chrissy confirmed. "Good to see you again, Guinevere."

"Likewise, . . . I suppose."

"We are an endangered species, Guinevere, so our pasts should remain in the past," Sky added.

"I always thought that you two were stupid," Guinevere grinned. "However, you both come across as intelligent right now. We've all been through a lot, but you've both landed on your feet, I see. Friends?"

Guinevere held out her hand and each twin shook it.

"Very good," a voice quipped. "You're making friends – any progress is better than none."

"Guinevere – please meet Medline Tyler – she's our resident dweeb," Chrissy chuckled as the resident dweeb scowled.

"Hello, Madeline," Guinevere said.

"It's Maddie," Maddie explained.

"This is Juno, my cousin and protégé," Guinevere offered. "She has a gob just like Maddie's."

"That big, huh!" Sky quipped.

..._...

Mindy felt intense revulsion as she walked up to her latest arrivals.

However, she put on her best smile as she joined Erika and Paige. The man was six feet three inches in height – a good foot taller than Mindy – and he was bald. Mindy held out her hand and the man took it, shaking firmly. Mindy shook back, just as firmly.

"Dieter Mannheim, Mrs Lizewski."

"Please, Mr Mannheim, call me Mindy, and this is Erika, my senior Los Angeles instructor, and Paige, my Chicago manager."

"Dieter. I have heard many things about your facilities in Chicago and I wanted to get in on the action, here. This is my executive assistant, Rosa Müller."

"Mrs Lizewski," Rosa said as she shook hands.

"Mindy, please."

"Rosa."

..._...

"I cannot believe that Mindy invited _him_!"

Maddie rolled her eyes as she grinned at Guinevere. Then she turned on Sky, her voice lowered.

"I think Guinevere was accurate in her initial description of you, Sky – stupid as charged!" Maddie hurried on as Sky's eyes narrowed. "That man is our enemy, right? Mindy invited him so that we could see him up close and begin to see how he works. What was Mindy supposed to do? March up to him and say 'Hi – I'm a notorious vigilante and I'm about to take you and your organisation down. I just wanted to pop in to say hello and try to figure you out first. Right, time to die!' I thought you guys were supposed to be something special!"

Chrissy put a hand on her sister's shoulder, halting Sky's angry advance.

"The geek has a point," Chrissy said quickly.

Guinevere laughed, and she nodded her agreement. That man was _her_ enemy, too.

..._...

Maddie was enjoying herself.

Her day had been amazing! A VIP had arrived at their home, at first light. Erika had ensured that the twins were up and dressed – no mean feat – and that Maddie was presentable. For Maddie, it had all been very confusing. At least until Erika had welcomed the newcomers.

"Chrissy, Sky – you both know everybody, of course, and you all know the twin terrors."

"Hi, Guys!" the twins had exclaimed. "Hi, Mindy."

Then Erika had turned to Maddie.

"Maddie, this is Mindy Lizewski, with two of her children: Anne-Marie and Danny. Then we have Megan, with her boyfriend, Curtis. Then we have Abby, Paige, and Hailee. Everybody, this is Maddie."

Maddie was swamped by the strangers who all seemed very genuine in their hellos.

"Maddie," Erika went on, after a nod from Mindy. "Everybody here knows who everybody else really is – except for you, Maddie. You have proven yourself as both honest and genuine, therefore, I have great pleasure in reintroducing everybody."

Erika pointed at each person, in turn.

"Rogue, Ravage, Wildcat, Trojan, Hal, Lynx, Petra, and . . . Hit Girl."

Maddie's jaw had simply dropped. Her mind had told her that something was off about the visitors, but not quite that. She had looked up at Mindy, mesmerised, but also a little fearful of who that woman was when she wore a combat suit. Mindy smiled.

"I know what you're thinking, Maddie. The last time we met, I was not all that nice to you."

"Neither, was I," Abby admitted before she indicated Mindy, Megan, and the twins. "That's why I tried to be nice to you since then – I'm not like the bitches."

Then had come a whirlwind ride on the back of a motorcycle into the wilderness where they had met a small group of vigilantes from San Diego – not that any of them had known who they were meeting, although she had sensed something. Her mind was still reeling with the newly-learnt identities and her mind had begun looking into what the twins really were, along with those other vigilantes from San Diego. But that ride was another story - literally.

On their return, she had been dragged off by the she-bitches and Sky had shown her the most revealing dress that Maddie had _ever_ seen.

"If you think that I am wearing that, then I am going to delete that four-gigabyte collection of 'muscular footballers' with no clothes on from your laptop," Maddie had growled at Sky who, on second thoughts, had quickly exchanged the dress for a much less revealing one in navy-blue which, surprisingly, had actually appealed to the thirteen-year-old.

Maddie had been very pleased to meet Abby – maybe less so, Mindy, but still good to finally meet her in the flesh, so to speak.

..._...

After an hour, the twins changed, and they reappeared, each in their own dark-blue Gi with a blue belt and red tab.

The guests present were treated to an amazing display of sparring which included the use of training weapons – wooden staffs along with wooden knives and swords. The twins were experts at the Martial Arts, and they showed it. They demonstrated the key aspects of defensive fighting. How to disarm an attacker with a knife. How to fight off multiple attackers with blades – Megan and Erika assisted with that. The girls received massive applause each time they finished off a segment, and Mindy was very pleased with their behaviour. Whilst she had harboured some concern over sending the twins out to Los Angeles, those concerns were now long gone. The team was working perfectly, even the newcomer: Maddie Tyler.

Maddie Tyler was an amazing young girl, Mindy decided. Maddie had suffered, and Erika had updated Mindy with everything related to the girl's family. Abby and Marty thought she was great – and very talented, from a geek perspective. The girl had endured the taunting from the twins, and according to Erika, Maddie had got in a bit of taunting herself. Basically, Erika could not be happier with her current lot in life, therefore, Mindy was allowing Erika to continue with her mission in Los Angeles. There was still a long way to go until they were properly settled in, not to mention that they still had the LAPD to win over. Mindy needed them in Los Angeles as the Panther Group had to be taken down before they caused more trouble in the world.

Dieter Mannheim's days on the Earth were numbered so far as Mindy was concerned.

..._...

A short distance away, young Curtis had no idea what language Abby and Maddie were speaking but he had a shrewd idea that they were speaking 'geek' fluently.

He liked Maddie – she was nuts, but she was also good fun. The boy's mind was in turmoil. While he was enjoying the sight of his partner sparring on the mat with the other girls – what boy would not – he was worried about Megan. Yes, she was supportive of him losing his Aunt Cathy, but she was also withholding something from him. He had no idea what it was, but as far as he could tell, it had something to do with Megan's time in Gotham. He had not mentioned Gotham at all and, to be honest, he was a little afraid to mention it. Megan had always had a fiery temper, but recently, that temper had become very short and on a knife edge, ready to explode at the slightest thing. The moods were not always around 'that time of the month', during which Curtis and Joshua generally avoided Megan at all costs, either. The girl had also become rougher. While Curtis did not mind the roughness – it was reciprocal. While Megan might be rough with him while sparring, she also pushed for him to be harder on her, too. Curtis hated hurting any of his friends, and he was a true gentleman when it came to girls and how he treated them. However, that roughness had also crossed over to the bedroom. Megan would get rough with her hands-on parts which were not overly keen on the rough handling. Megan, though, she was pushing for him to treat her own parts, breasts included, a lot more roughly than usual. At least once, Curtis had been unsure of Megan's intentions as he had found his dick a little too close to Megan's vulva for his liking. They had both openly agreed not to engage in full-on sex before they were thirteen. Therefore, he was a little worried about Megan's behaviour which seemed to show that she wanted more than his fingers or his tongue inside of her.

"Problem, Curtis?" Mindy asked.

"No – well, yes. I'm worried about Megan – just don't tell her I said that."

"I won't," Mindy chuckled, knowing that Megan hated people worrying about her.

"There's something about her behaviour which feels off."

"Megan is Megan," Mindy commented.

"I know. I'm sure it's nothing."

"I'm here to talk should you need me, okay?" Mindy said.

"Thanks, Mindy."

..._...

"Hi, I'm Maddie."

"Juno."

"I like your dress – it's awesome," Maddie commented as she checked out Juno's black, thigh-length dress which revealed a surprising amount of skin.

"Thanks. You suit yours well."

"You into all this Martial Arts bullshit?" Maddie asked leadingly.

"A little. Guinevere, over there – she's my mentor."

"I have Erika."

"The girls up there are very good – twins?"

"Yeah – Sky and Chrissy. They are very skilled when it comes to kicking things, I will admit."

"You don't approve of the fighting?"

"I'm just a geek – I don't really go in for any of that kicking and punching nonsense."

Juno laughed.

"I thought the same thing the first time I met Guinny."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"She saved my life and she's all I've got in this life."

"I know where you're coming from – I have no family and Erika is all _I_ have."

"This life sucks, huh?"

"Yes, it does, Juno – you fancy a drink?"

"Yeah."

..._...

"You have a tattoo?" Maddie asked as she suddenly saw it as Juno turned to walk towards where the table laden with drinks sat.

"You like it?" Juno asked.

"It's a little creepy, but yes – I suppose it fits."

"It sort of symbolises my change from innocent little girl to . . . something less innocent, I think."

"I'm not certain that you were ever innocent, Juno."

"Maddie, this is my mentor, Guinevere."

"Hi, Guinevere."

"Hello, Maddie – I've heard good things about you."

"Who from?"

"The twins."

"They seem to like me."

"Enjoy it – those two rarely liked _anybody_ but themselves."

..._...

Megan was enjoying some of the attention.

She was a little annoyed that Mindy had opted to show the posters which Marty had produced of her, almost two years previously – when she was only ten. She particularly hated the 'what a sweet little girl' comments, although Curtis had pointed out that you tell how much her boobs had grown as she had been totally flat back then. Megan had scowled at that but laughed nonetheless. The evil bitch twins had also had a good laugh at the 'little Megan' on the posters but Megan had simply laughed it off. While Megan liked to show the hard girl image – at least in public, she was also proud of what she was when she was younger and very proud that Mindy had selected her to be the 'face of D-JAK', not all that long before Megan had figured out who Mindy was – and a long time before Wildcat had begun.

"You okay, sport?" Mindy asked, ruffling Megan's hair.

"Hi."

"Something troubling you?"

"I don't know. Did you have to embarrass me with those posters?"

"Your Mom said you looked very sweet and I agreed."

Megan growled in response to Mindy's comment.

"Enjoy it, Megan – you deserve the recognition. Yes, I'd love to have Wildcat up there, but you are just as amazing as your alter ego."

"I suppose," Megan conceded as she leaned into Mindy.

Only two people on the planet could put her at ease – other than her Mom – and that was Mindy and Joshua. They had both supported her through thick and thin, and Megan loved them both. She so wished that she could open up and tell Mindy her innermost feelings, but she was too ashamed. It was a secret that she could not broach with anybody, and least of all her sister; no matter who she was.

Mindy gave Megan a quick hug before heading off to mingle with her guests.

..._...

Dieter Mannheim cast his eyes around the mingling guests and he chuckled as he considered that he was one of the richest present.

Rosa had identified almost everybody for him and he knew who were at his executive and financial level and therefore who he could talk to. Not many were there, to be honest, however, the owner of the place they were celebrating the opening of had a satisfactory financial record. His briefing notes had advised him that Mrs Melinda Lizewski lived in Chicago with her husband and four adopted children. Lizewski Enterprises had a very healthy turnover from two existing Martial Arts studios, not to mention some subsidiary operations in unmentioned parts of the world. As far as he could tell, everything was correct and above board. However, there was something about the woman which concerned him, but he could not put his finger on it.

He would task Rosa to investigate further.

..._...

As the evening drew to a close, Mindy was much relieved as her feet were hurting – she hated wearing heels.

"Thank you for a very pleasant evening, Mrs Lizewski, and I hope to see you again," Dieter Mannheim preened as he held out his hand.

"My pleasure, Dieter."

As the man left the building, Mindy readily accepted a wet wipe from Paige and she cleansed her hand very quickly. Her skin crawled at the though of being so close to somebody who was probably worse than good old Frank D'Amico. However, if Mindy had her way, good old Dieter would have something in common with Frank – they would be sharing a cell in the fires of hell!

"You seen Megan?" Paige asked.

Mindy looked around, but the youngster was not visible.

"Marty, give me a location for Megan," Mindy ordered over her communications earpiece.

"Hold one . . . Megan is currently located 534 yards to the southwest of you."

Paige looked worried – that was on the beach, close to the water.

"Leave it to me, Paige. You and Mollie lock up – thanks for everything."

* * *

 ** _534 Yards to the Southwest_**

Megan was sitting on the sand, her arms hugging her legs to her body.

Her feet were in the surf and her dress was getting wet. She stared out at the dark horizon and she considered her life, her failings, and Gotham. She sensed somebody approaching and by the very light, almost stealthy footfalls, she knew it had to be Mindy.

"Hi, little one," Mindy said as she sat down beside her little sister. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Would you feel offended if I told you it was a secret?"

"Of course not, honey," Mindy replied, despite thinking the complete opposite.

"But I can tell you that there are times when I feel like Wildcat is taking over. I keep pushing her down, but she keeps trying to take over. It was worst during the battle – at times, I lost control. Does that make any kind of sense?"

Mindy considered what had happened when she had allowed Hit Girl to take over and squash Mindy Macready – it had not been pretty.

"More than you know, sweetie."

"Can I stay with you, tonight?"

"Of course."

..._...

 ** _Pacific Predator_**

"Paige, Megan is safe – she's staying with me on the boat, okay?"

 _"Of course. Anything wrong?"_ Paige asked guardedly from her hotel.

"No," Mindy lied smoothly.

 _"See you in the morning, then,"_ Paige replied.

"Night, Paige."

By the time Mindy had locked up and headed below to her cabin, she found Megan fast asleep in the bed, her wet clothing dumped on the bathroom floor. Mindy slipped off her own dress – her heels which she hated had been abandoned on the upper deck – and she turned out the lights, sliding under the duvet beside Megan.

After exchanging a few text messages with Dave, two-thousand miles away, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _The following morning  
Sunday, November 20th_**

 ** _Pacific Predator_**

Mindy awoke first, and she found Megan was still asleep beside her.

The sun was streaming in the windows of the cabin as Mindy threw back the duvet, ignoring the otherwise naked Megan. She headed for the bathroom, stripped, peed, and dived into the shower. As the hot water pummelled her skin, she considered the previous evening, including the ups and the downs. After several minutes, one of the potential 'downs' knocked at the bathroom door which was partially open.

"Mindy?"

"Morning, Megan."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Mindy could see Megan through the steam. The girl was still naked, and she sat down to pee. There was something seriously troubling the twelve-year-old, but Mindy did not like to pry. However, a part of her said that she should pry. Being twelve-years-old was very difficult; Mindy hated thinking back to her younger years where it was all nasty stuff like puberty and periods. Mindy shuddered at the thought of it all and she quickly put it all out of her mind. As the two sisters swapped over in the shower, Mindy noticed that Megan was smiling.

"You seem a little perkier, this morning," Mindy said conversationally.

"The sleep did me good – I must have been tired. Thanks for letting me stay."

"You're my little sister – no matter how nutty you are!" Mindy laughed.

"You're calling _me_ nutty!" Megan exclaimed. "You looked in the mirror lately?"

After a quick breakfast, they were joined by a host of visitors.

..._...

Juno was all eyes as she boarded the luxury Italian yacht.

They all congregated on the main deck in the salon. Guinevere was forced to push Juno down on to the settee where the girl continued to look around in awe.

"Where are the others?" Mindy asked.

"Fashionably late," Guinevere commented as the two boys appeared at the gangway.

"Come aboard," Mindy directed, and the two boys slunk into the salon, grinning at Guinevere and Juno.

Once the floor-to-ceiling glass doors had been closed, Mindy turned to the group.

"It is time for us all to know who each other is," Mindy explained. "Guinevere and Juno, as you have probably figured out, I am Hit Girl."

"Like hell you are!" Nicholas exclaimed.

"You really want to find out?" Hit Girl growled.

"Err, maybe not," Nicholas decided.

"I gave Guinevere and Juno the money for their little start-up. I also bought Juno her first motorcycle."

"Thank you," Juno said with a big smile.

"It suits you, and you ride it well," Mindy admitted supportively as the young girl blushed. "This is my team. Erika commands _Fusion's_ Los Angeles operation with her team: Chrissy and Sky, along with Maddie for technical support. Should you guys have trouble in San Diego, then you have somebody nearby to call on. Those little urchins are my two kids, Danny and Anne-Marie. Then we have Megan, Curtis, Paige, Abby, and Hailee. Guinevere, you are doing really well. Maybe that attack on the gun-runners was not your best decision, but it worked out okay in the end, I suppose."

"How the bloody-hell. . .!?" Guinevere began.

"Don't bother – nothing gets past Mindy," Megan chuckled.

"Last night, you got to meet that bastard," Mindy continued.

"You mean Dieter Mannheim?" Guinevere growled.

"Yeah – him," Mindy confirmed with revulsion. "He will be wanting to make life hell for you guys, Guinevere. Are you ready to take him on?"

"To be brutally honest, probably not. The other night showed me that. But. . ."

"But?" Mindy prompted.

"Will we have a choice. If we don't fight him when he comes. . ."

"A difficult choice, I will admit. I will be coming down to San Diego with you, as will Megan. Maddie and Abby will coordinate your movements through the city from the Safehouse here in L.A. and we will see where we need reinforcements. You _Predators_ are not alone, understand that."

"Will we be fighting?" Nicholas asked.

"Only if you want to."

"I do. I want to fight beside Lilim and Lilith."

"Me, too!" Logan added. "Only I'm wounded."

"You'll heal, Riptide," Mindy responded.

* * *

 ** _That night_**

 ** _San Diego_**

"I feel like a fraud," Lilim said over her communications as she sat on her new motorcycle for the first time as Lilim.

 _"You look perfect, kid,"_ came a not-so-strange voice in her ear.

"Huh!?"

Lilim spun around to see a black motorcycle poking a tyre out from the next street and edging forwards. The rider, a woman, clad in black leathers saluted before wheel-spinning and accelerating away in a cloud of tyre smoke.

 _"Good luck, Lilim."_

..._...

"Like she said, Lilim," Lilith chuckled from beside her partner. "You look perfect."

The two vigilantes accelerated forwards, heading downtown on Balboa Avenue. The ride was pleasant and a good way to get Lilim into the swing of being a two-wheeled vigilante. They attracted looks, but not as many as they had expected. In the light traffic, they blended into the darkness and were usually gone by the time somebody realised that something was amiss. Even Lilith was enjoying the relative peace.

Not so, another rider, a short distance away.

..._..

There was something very wrong.

It was enough to have her worrying. It had to be that bastard. She could smell trouble in the air, but she had no idea what she was smelling. Therefore, she had opted to remain close to the girls. She checked the inside of her visor and the display showed her the locations of Lilith and Lilim, plus the kid called Trauma. Also visible was a dot for her sister, Wildcat, who was a block over on a black Ducati Multistrada, in similar attire. At the back of Hit Girl's mind was her team, back in Los Angeles.

Hit Girl trusted Dieter Mannheim about as far as she trusted herpes.

* * *

 ** _Safehouse C  
Los Angeles_**

Abby was seated alongside Maddie, and between them, they were supporting two teams, in two very different cities.

It was a first for Maddie, not so much for Abby. Maddie was asking a ton of questions and Abby was enjoying answering each and every one of them. The teams were arranged on a large monitor:

San Diego

Hit Girl  
Wildcat

Lilith  
Lilim  
Trauma

Riptide

Los Angeles

Mist  
Venom  
Bane

Crypto

Petra  
Trojan  
Ravage  
Rogue

Hal  
Lynx

Crypto and Hal had the job of keeping everybody alive. To that part, they ran computer systems which searched through a million different permutations of what flowed through the internet on news sites and social media. The computer systems scanned the airwaves and vacuumed up signals from TV and radio, not to mention unencrypted audio. Highly complex algorithms put together the results from the data mining and produced probabilities that something might be happening where _Fusion_ was operating. That night, the computer systems were finding that Dieter Mannheim plus Los Angeles equalled trouble. However, further extrapolation also discovered that Dieter Mannheim plus San Diego equalled more trouble – not to mention the wildcard: Hit Girl.

"Oh, crap!" Hal growled as her computer systems began to throw up bad news, more bad news, and even more bad news.

..._...

 ** _A few miles away  
Graham Avenue_**

 ** _Alpha Team_**

As the three vigilantes cruised past Franklin D Roosevelt Park, Venom and Bane sensed something.

Mist pulled up, the hairs on the back of her neck sticking up. They were heading into something, but what? Venom and Bane pulled up either side of her.

"You sense it, too?" Mist asked.

"This sucks," Bane pointed out as she flexed her fingers inside her armoured gauntlets.

"If I get any more bruises on my body, I am going to scream," Venom added.

"What are the chances of anything blowing up here?" Bane asked. "I mean. . ."

The sixteen-year-old vigilante cringed as sixty yards ahead of them, a car exploded, rising into the air before crashing back down onto the roadway.

"You just had to say it!" Venom growled.

"And the probability of that happening while we're right here?" Mist asked rhetorically.

"Low – fucking miniscule!" Venom growled in response as there was a broad flash from behind them and another car exploded.

"Alpha Team is taking . . . cars!" Mist called over the communications as the car crashed down a dozen yards away from them. "Bravo Team – say your status."

..._...

 ** _Maie Avenue_**

 ** _Bravo Team_**

Petra and Trojan froze as the explosion ripped out a hundred or so yards away, on the other side of the block.

"We safe?" Trojan asked.

"For now," Petra acknowledged. "Let's move to back up Alpha."

The pair accelerated away from their loitering position.

"Bravo Team is in the clear," Petra reported.

"No, they fucking ain't!" Trojan countered as three motorcycles pulled into view, each carrying an armed cunt. "Let's fuck 'em!"

With that, Petra accelerated directly at the three men, Trojan moving over to the left, widening the target.

* * *

 ** _Los Angeles_**

Hit Girl was on the verge of calling everything off – her senses were going crazy.

 _"Hit Girl, Crypto! Alpha and Bravo Teams are under attack in L.A.!"_

"All San Diego units. . ."

She never completed the radio call as Wildcat screamed out a warning. There was a bright flash as the gas station at Grand Avenue and Noyes Street detonated with the sound of thunder. Hit Girl spun her rear wheel as she accelerated, heading for where Lilith and Lilim were located. The gas station was a giant distraction – a good one too! Lilith and Lilim were off their motorcycles and staring at the blaze. They never saw them coming.

"Lilith – get the fuck down! Incoming, your two o'clock!" Hit Girl radioed.

As Hit Girl watched, Lilith dove to the ground, dragging Lilim with her as the bullets began to fly.

"San Diego Teams are taking fire!" Wildcat radioed as she engaged the enemy with her SIG Sauer MPX-K.

* * *

 ** _Chicago_**

 ** _West Columbia_**

As was usual for the time of night, Marcus Williams was dozing with his five-month-old son.

He had no problem with his wife, daughter, and potential future son-in-law abandoning home and vanishing off to the far side of the continent. He enjoyed the peace and tranquillity of the quiet house. It was surprising how much noise two twelve-year-olds made – most of the noise was usually Megan and her overactive mouth, but Curtis had his moments. Damon, of course, was well behaved – unlike his namesake. Then Marcus scowled as a news report came onto the TV.

 _'. . .explosions rock Los Angeles and San Diego. . .'_

"I am going to kill them. I am the father of two impossible girls. Neither of them can go anywhere without causing . . . well, explosions! Damon, you damned halfwit; you left me with a damn nutcase and now _she's_ infected my youngest daughter!"

Marcus received a confused look from the little boy in his lap.

"Sorry, little Damon – not you; I was referring to the nutcase we named you after."

* * *

 ** _A few yards distant_**

"Honey – I think something is happening across the country."

"Huh?"

Marty looked up to see Kim using little Matty's left hand to point at the TV.

"Point out the obvious to Daddy, Matty."

Marty looked up at the TV.

 _'. . .street-fighting is reported in Los Angeles and also in San Diego. . .'_

"You can't let Mindy and Megan go anywhere!" Marty groaned as he turned on his laptop and logged into the _Fusion_ mainframe. "Holy crap!"

Kim grimaced as she saw the feed from Hit Girl's motorcycle camera. She could make out fire – lots of fire – plus one or two dead bodies . . . and Wildcat – she was shooting from one knee while Hit Girl was visible a few yards away beside another vigilante in a dark grey and red combat suit. With a few mouse clicks, Marty brought up the feed from Mist's motorcycle, only to find her under attack.

"The shit has hit the fan, honey, and this looks bad."

"Call in the team?" Kim asked.

"I'm scrambling the jet now."


	6. Panther Claws

**_Sunday, November 20th, 2016_**

 ** _Los Angeles_**

The three men on motorcycles appeared to have been caught off guard.

Maybe they had not expected to see them there, or maybe they had been on the way to ambush Alpha Team. Either way, they were history. Petra closed from the right, astride her borrowed Ducati Multistrada while Trojan took the left flank on his Ducati Monster 821. Both were clad in black leathers and black motorcycles helmets with little to betray their identities. Petra pulled a Glock 22 Gen4 pistol and sent .40-calibre rounds downrange causing the opposing riders to scramble for their own weapons. One went down hard as he tried to ride, shoot, dodge incoming bullets, and avoid the inbound Trojan, all at the same time. Another was taken off his machine by two .40-calibre bullets and he hit the street, rolling off to one side while the third rider succeeded in causing Petra to change course or get shot by bullets from his own pistol. Trojan came to a rapid halt and then he turned to follow the escaping rider, but Petra waved him down – a road race through Los Angeles was not on the cards.

Instead, they had a living body to talk to.

..._...

The burning cars were just that, burning cars – it was L.A. after all!

Venom and Bane scanned the immediate area, but they could see nothing until bullets began to strike the blacktop around them. Mist fired off a half-dozen rounds from her Walther P99C, covering the twins as they reversed course and accelerated down Graham Avenue away from the park and in a southerly direction, before following after them at speed. They took a right onto Nadeau Street and then another right onto Maie Avenue where they found Bravo Team slapping the fuck out of a large biker. Venom and Bane moved to cover their comrades while Mist went to find out what the hell was going on.

"Three men – think they were on the way to intercept you while you were playing with cars," Petra commented from beneath her helmet.

"I wouldn't call it playing, exactly," Mist commented dryly.

"Come out to the coast; we'll get together, have a few laughs. . ." Trojan growled.

"Sorry – I'll arrange for the funny bastards with guns to stay at home, next time!" Mist retorted. "Anything from this bastard?"

"Nothing yet – he seems very untalkative – for now."

* * *

 ** _San Diego_**

The smell of petrol was strong in the air and the heat from the flames was extreme.

There were civilians everywhere desperate to escape the blooming fireballs. The gunfire had come as a rude surprise to those running to escape the fire. Hit Girl scrambled towards where Lilim was cowering behind an as yet intact car. The metalwork was already getting hot from the nearby flames and Hit Girl knew that it was only time before the gas tank overheated and exploded. Lilim found herself grabbed and pulled towards safety.

"My motorcycle!" she wailed.

"Honey – we can replace your motorcycle, but we _cannot_ replace you!" Hit Girl yelled as reasonably as she could, yanking Lilim away from the car and her cherished motorcycle.

They made it a dozen yards before they came under fire. Lilim pulled her twin Glock 42 pistols and looked for armed targets, fully aware of the civilian non-combatants who flooded the area, not to mention the arriving firefighters and police. Those same firefighters and police instantly came under fire from what appeared to be over a dozen gunmen in body armour.

"No!" Hit Girl growled as she ran for her own motorcycle and she pulled out her own twin Katana swords, pulling off her helmet to reveal her mask.

With Lilim covering her back, Hit Girl made for the nearest fire truck and she began to take on the attackers who tried to attack the firemen with clubs the size of baseball bats. A fireman started as he saw death coming towards him but then he blinked as the club appeared to fall to the street, a severed lower arm with its hand still gripping the weapon. He looked up to see a man falling to the ground beside his severed limb, and a leather-clad, masked female yanking a pair of giant swords out of his chest.

"You have a fire to fight, I think," came an electronically enhanced voice before the woman turned away and ran towards the next armed man.

..._...

Lilith was unhappy at being separated from Lilim, but she had no choice, and she knew it.

She had Wildcat in close support and she could see Hit Girl with Lilim, so all seemed good. She had been stunned by the suddenness of the attack, but her _Predator_ training had countered the initial shock and she quickly scanned the area for threats. Unfortunately, she had found many – and they had found her. Wildcat was keeping up accurate gunfire allowing frightened civilians to make their escape.

"Time to move!" Wildcat growled as she darted back to her motorcycle and dumped her helmet before she produced a wicked looking Wakizashi sword with a twenty-inch blade.

Despite the black leathers, Wildcat looked dangerous with her mask and the blade which shimmered in the reflected blaze behind them. They both ran forwards with Lilith firing off rounds from her twin Glock 19 Gen4 pistols while Wildcat struck out at anything which dared come within reach of her blade which soon dripped with blood. Very soon, Lilith found herself back-to-back with her knew friend as they fought through a melee of attackers. Lilith knew that Wildcat was no _Predator_ , but she knew of the girl by reputation and she was damn good. They soon found themselves able to push towards the embattled firefighters and the police. Wildcat came face-to-face with a police officer who just grinned as he ran past, seeking the real enemy. Then Lilith was amazed to see the youngster really go to work as she hacked down two men who had all but killed a fireman. Wildcat then ran forwards, vaulting into the air and severing a head before she landed gently, like a cat, on the top of a fire truck.

She crouched there for a moment, surveying all around her, the Wakizashi held out to one side, dripping blood.

* * *

 ** _The following morning  
Monday, November 21st_**

 ** _San Diego_**

The night had been extreme, to say the least.

Hit Girl had pulled everybody out, including a reluctant Wildcat. Hit Girl did not like fighting a battle in which she had no clear idea who the enemy was, nor what the ultimate intentions of the battle were. They had regrouped at the Haven after midnight having taken a creatively circuitous route to check for any watchers. Lilim had been very scared by the night's shocking surprises and she had needed Wildcat to calm her down. For Lilith, it was nothing new and she had easily taken it in her stride, but she was surprised by the temerity of the bastard to attack San Diego and Los Angeles simultaneously. The Los Angeles teams had also withdrawn to regroup and better understand the tactical situation.

Though they had all gone to bed, not many had slept.

..._...

 ** _San Diego International Airport_**

Stephanie descended the steps from the jet and she grinned up at Mindy.

"We can't let you go anywhere, can we?" Stephanie lectured. "You just have to blow something up and cause shit."

Mindy could not exactly argue, but neither was she about to allow herself to be lectured by her ten-year-old daughter.

"I love you too, Stephanie – get your sorry butt in the truck."

Stephanie followed instructions, registering her mother's foul mood. She found Megan in the truck, grinning.

"Hello, Auntie Megan – you been having fun?" Stephanie chuckled as she held up the front page of the San Diego Union Tribune.

The full-page image was of Wildcat crouched on the fire truck, her Wakizashi dripping blood with the blaze raging behind her. She was silhouetted against the inferno and she appeared deadly. There was a simple three-word caption:

 _'FUSION IN SAN DIEGO?'_

"I am awesome!" Megan responded. "I can't help it!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Mindy commented as she climbed into the driver's seat, popping Megan's ego bubble.

"Spoilsport!" Megan retorted, sticking out her tongue.

Mindy laughed as she dropped the truck into gear and they left the airport.

..._...

Along with Stephanie, they were also joined by Kelly, Shannon, Mark, Tommy, Abigail, Lauren, and Shannon's father, Patrick.

By the time they had pulled into the Haven, Mindy was pacing backwards and forwards, threatening to wear out the floor. There was also an uncomfortable scene building which apparently just got worse as the others arrived. Guinevere sat on a couch with a face like thunder. Opposite her, sat the object of her pent-up anger.

"Oh – you two have a history, huh?" Lauren grimaced.

"Hello, Guinevere, Nicholas," Patrick commented.

"Instructor Millar?" Guinevere exclaimed.

"My Dad!" Shannon growled.

"Hi, Shannon," Logan said.

"Do I know you?"

"Shannon – it's Kai."

"Woah! New face-job!"

"Hello, Kai," Patrick said. "I remember you being taken away for your special mission."

"Never went ahead – but the surgery did," Logan growled. "I'm Logan Dark, now."

"Interesting choice of name," Shannon commented.

"Hello, Kai – good to see you again," Marc grinned. "Oh, this is Kelly and Tommy – the mouth is Lauren."

Guinevere stood up.

"Abigail."

"Hello, bitch!" Abigail growled.

"Okay – now the meet and greet is over, let's get back to work," Mindy growled. "Oh, and one more thing . . . I hear a single bit of nasty behaviour and I will break some heads."

Guinevere groaned as she slapped Stephanie on her back – hard.

"Good to see you . . . Walker, was it?"

"I go by Lizewski, now."

"Nice. Good to see you again, Abigail. . ."

"Enough!" Mindy exclaimed. "We have Dieter to fuck up."

"But first, we need to find out where his men are based," Guinevere said, turning her attention to the task at hand.

"The men were experienced – probably gangbangers or maybe mercs," Wildcat commented.

"It fits," Tommy commented.

"And your credentials are?" Nicholas growled.

"In 2012 I was taken from my parents by a gang pedalling kids. I spent two years with the Russian Mafia, fighting for food, fighting for their entertainment, fighting for my very existence. I learnt to kill with a knife at eight years old. I could kill with my bare hands by the time that I was nine. Now, if you want me to rip that grin off your fucking _Predator_ face and stuff it down your fucking _Predator_ throat, then I fucking will. I've seen how you and that bitch have been looking at my girlfriend – and I am _not_ going to stand for it any longer!" Tommy growled back with enough latent menace to make the fifteen-year-old Nicholas take a step away from the twelve-year-old boy.

"Okay – your creds are good," Nicholas admitted with a look over at Guinevere. "I tend to forget that other kids get a shit childhood – sorry, Tommy."

"The past doesn't matter – it's what we do now that does," Tommy replied. "You guys got a good map of the city?"

"Right here," Juno said as she scrambled for said map.

..._...

"Okay," Mindy said after examining the map for a few moments. "You _Predators_ are all highly trained in this – what's your take?"

"You're asking us?" Nicholas sound astounded.

"My daughter is a _Predator_ , and so is my son – I happen to know that neither of them is stupid. I value your experience and training. If you think that you're not up to the task, Nicholas, then you can go back to polishing Guinevere's snatch."

"I . . . I can . . . I . . ." the red-faced boy stammered.

"Boys!" Guinevere hissed as her own cheeks turned very pink. "The obvious locations are over by East Harbor Drive."

"Where you and Mindy did your nude thing?" Juno chuckled.

"You and Hit Girl were naked?" Nicholas asked. "Why am I only hearing about this now?"

"Juno – shut the fuck up!" Guinevere growled.

"Do you like having male genitalia?" Mindy muttered pointedly.

Nicholas kind of squeaked as he gripped his boyhood.

"Before I was so rudely interrupted," Guinevere continued. "East Harbor Drive would be the obvious, but Mannheim is not the sort to go for the obvious – I've figured out that much."

"Well said," Mindy replied, nodding approvingly.

"I would base myself here, here, or here," Nicholas said, pointing out three locations on the map. "Good exfil points and good access routes into the city to cause shit."

Megan looked at Nicholas and then, out of the blue, she grabbed the boy between the legs.

"Thought so – he's soft; obviously, having the blood in his brain instead of his dick makes a difference," she commented to general laughter as she looked over at Guinevere. "A good size, too."

Even Mindy laughed, but she nodded at the boy.

"Continue, Nicholas," she directed. "Which would be your selection?"

"Here," Nicholas said without hesitation. "Just off the 805. North of Division Street. If I had a large force – I would distribute them amongst the homes, here. There's an Army National Guard facility just here a quarter of a mile away – the advantage being that a few new beefy guys strutting around would be ignored as just being friendly soldiers."

Mindy again nodded her approval before she turned to Guinevere.

"This kid is good, Guinny," Mindy commented. "You keep a tight hold of him, now."

"I intend to," Guinevere grinned back.

..._...

 ** _Three hours later_**

 _"Hi!"_

"What is it, Abby?"

 _"I've found them."_

"Found who?"

Abby sighed.

 _"Bugs Bunny!"_

Mindy chuckled.

"Missing, was he?"

 _"Almost exactly where Nicholas suggested. CCTV match and everything."_

"The boy is full of surprises!"

 _"I'll send the shit over."_

"You do that – thanks, Abby."

* * *

 ** _That evening_**

 ** _Gamma Street_**

The house was rented and occupied a corner at the end of the street.

Strategically, it was well positioned for observing who came up the street, and it had a back way out. There were expected to be eight hostiles in the single-storey house. Logan had suggested just blowing up the house, but Mindy had countered that with the reminder that non-combatants would be living very close and ideally, they wanted to go in, terminate, and leave without disturbing the neighbours.

"You?" Stephanie had commented. "You want to go in 'without disturbing the neighbours'!?"

"Megan, would you please let your niece know what I think of that comment?" Mindy had growled in response.

"Ow!" Stephanie exclaimed as Megan had slapped her.

Therefore, at 11 P.M. that night, they had moved in from three different directions beginning from several hundred yards away so that nobody saw their vehicles. They had separated into four teams:

 _Alpha Team_

Hit Girl, Psyche, Lilim, and Fury

 _Bravo Team_

Lilith, Wildcat, Splinter, and Nightmare

 _Charlie Team_

Stormtide, Fortune, and Tempest

 _Delta Team_

Astute and Trauma

Overseeing the operation from the Haven would be Riptide, with Hal monitoring the situation from Los Angeles with Crypto. Each member of the team was armed with SIG Sauer MPX-SD nine-millimetre assault rifles and every pistol was fitted with a suppressor. Alpha Team would assault from the west while Bravo Team would assault from the south, leaving Charlie Team to assault from the north. Delta Team would cover the street to the east. Wildcat and Lilith had been in place since 9 P.M. and they had confirmed that eight hostiles were present at the property. CCTV had shown that there were six men and two women – all of whom appeared to have military backgrounds of some description. They had each also been positively linked to the Panther Organisation after receiving a visit from a nasty-looking man whom they had identified as Günther Schmidt, the Head of Security for the Panther Organisation. Apparently, he was not best pleased – which was perfectly understandable, considering that he had recently lost several men, just the previous evening.

The man had vanished during the late afternoon, and the attack order had gone out.

..._...

For Wildcat and Lilith, the wait had been long, but for the two girls, it was also part of what they were.

Lilith was impressed by the professionalism shown by Wildcat – the girl was fun, but there was a darkness within her which was unfathomable. However, lying in the mud in the cold darkness was not the time for a heart to heart. Both had had their eyes glued to night-glasses and infra-red scopes since their arrival. Lilith reported in as the teams moved into position. Two hostiles had gone to bed, one in either of the back rooms. Two more were seated at a table in the kitchen, possibly playing cards.

The remaining four appeared to be gathered around a TV, watching a movie in the front room.

..._...

Charlie Team approached the backdoor and Stormtide went to work on the door lock while Tempest and Fortune kept watch.

Lockpicking was an important part of Stormtide's skillset and it took only forty seconds for her to defeat the single Yale-type lock on the wooden door which led directly into the kitchen area. They knew that two people were present in the kitchen, but their raucous laughing and coarse language had covered any noise made by Stormtide as she expertly raked the lock. Beyond the kitchen, a door led into the dining room.

"Charlie Team is breaching!" Stormtide advised those listening into the radio.

..._...

Bravo Team approached the front door to the property where Splinter had the door lock cracked in thirty-eight seconds.

The door would open into a small hallway with doorways leading off into the living room, dining room, a bathroom, and three bedrooms. After a brief check of the area from their fairly open position, Nightmare and Wildcat checked down the east-side of the property and then nodded the all-clear to Lilith.

"Bravo Team is breaching!" Lilith advised those listening into the radio.

..._...

While Lilim and Psyche kept watch, Fury was pushed through the partially open top window by Hit Girl.

It was bad tradecraft to leave the window open, but the air-conditioning system had failed, earlier on that evening – with the assistance of Trauma. The hostiles inside were the usual cocksure military who thought that they were invincible. Professionals who had served for years in the military would never have made such mistakes when in Iraq or Afghanistan, but once they were mere civilians accepting large pay checks as mercenaries, they tended to forget the simple lifesaving measures which had kept them alive in some of the world's most hostile warzones.

"Alpha Team is breaching!" Hit Girl advised those listening into the radio.

..._...

First blood went to Fury as first one man died, followed by the next, without either of them ever regaining consciousness.

The youngster opened up the larger window and the rest of her team leapt inside. Lilim saw the two dead men, large bloody gashes in their throats the obvious causes of their rapid demise. She steeled herself as she kept her focus on the task at hand. She raised her weapon up and provided cover for Fury and Psyche as they pulled open the closed bedroom door and looked out into the darkened hallway. Psyche raised a hand to halt as Bravo Team appeared from the left. While Psyche and Fury covered the doorways, which led to the living and dining rooms, Bravo Team checked out the other two bedrooms and the bathroom, quickly reporting them clear.

"Alpha and Bravo Teams are in the clear," Hit Girl advised. "Standing by to breach the living room and dining room."

..._...

Stormtide gently pushed open the kitchen door as Fortune's suppressor slid through the opening.

The slight movement was caught by one of the men at the card table and he turned, lifting a pistol off the table top. Fortune did not hesitate as she put two bullets in his skull. The violent demolition of his partner's skull did not go unnoticed by the dead man's card-playing opponent. He too rose and attempted to attack his attackers, but Tempest quickly sealed his fate as three bullets stitched neatly across his chest.

"What the fuck!" came a voice from the open doorway to the dining room.

Stormtide looked up to see a man, two empty beer bottles in his left hand, standing in the doorway. The man dropped the beer bottles and he reached for his pistol. The man was dead before the beer bottles struck the floor as four titanium throwing knives tore apart his heart and lungs.

"Alpha and Bravo – go!" Stormtide ordered as she watched her target crash to the floor.

..._...

For the one man and two women in the living room, everything went very wrong.

They had heard the voice from the dining room, but they had ignored it, at least until they had heard a ginormous crash. All three leapt to their feet, pistols out, and they turned for the kitchen just as the door from the hallway burst open and they were struck by bullets from Nightmare, Lilim, and Psyche before they could turn towards their attackers. As they bodies fell, all three teams checked out the entire house from top to bottom, including the rear garden and the garage. It was just eight dead bodies.

"Charlie Team is clear!"

"Bravo Team is clear!"

"Alpha Team is clear!"

"Delta Team reports no activity!"

* * *

 ** _The following morning_**

 ** _Tuesday, November 22nd_**

 ** _Office of the CEO  
The Tomahawk Group_**

 ** _Central Los Angeles_**

For Rosa, it was just another morning where her boss was more than a little angry.

He was getting very angry of late. She figured it had something to do with the reports which he was receiving from San Diego. Anton Renke had just endured a violent fifteen-minute tirade concerning eight dead bodies which had been discovered by the San Diego Police, that very morning. Renke was officially the Chief Operations Officer for the Tomahawk Group, but he filled the same position for the Panther Organisation. His subordinate, Günther Schmidt had returned from San Diego just the previous evening and he had brought good news, at that point, only for that good news to be destroyed – actually vaporised – by the very public news story concerning eight dead mercenaries who appeared to work for some, as yet unknown, clandestine organisation. Rosa did not care about Anton Renke, nor about Günther Schmidt. In her experience, both men were foul, and Renke was just downright creepy, and the man very much enjoyed his work to a point which was borderline pathological. However, Renke was an untouchable in the organisation, so a minor inconvenience such as eight dead men on top of the others would not upset his hold on the security and operations forces of the entire Panther Organisation.

"Rosa!"

* * *

 ** _The Haven_**

 ** _San Diego_**

"Is that it?"

"No, Guinevere, it probably isn't. However, it should give him cause to rethink his operation in San Diego," Mindy replied.

"So, he'll come back?" Juno asked fearfully.

"I think so," Mindy replied with some reluctance. "But not for a while."

"So, we're going to have to look over our shoulder's now?" Logan wanted to know.

"My team in L.A. will keep the pressure on Dieter and his attentions on them."

"So, what about us?" Nicholas asked.

"You keep plugging Guinny, and Logan keeps plugging Juno," Megan laughed.

"Funny!" Nicholas growled.

"Guinevere?"

"Mindy?"

"I would suggest that you take your sex toy, and Juno's, to go see The Seamstress – they will both need to be properly equipped if Trauma and Riptide are to fight alongside Lilith and Lilim."

"I can arrange that," Guinevere confirmed.

"It was really good to properly meet you all," Mindy said. "You three _Predators_ are in from the cold. You are no longer alone. You have friends. I know some of you have a history together – many of you do. Please think before going out for any form of revenge. I know Stephanie for one has rubbed many people up the wrong way over the years. You all had to do whatever it took to survive in that horrendous environment. None of is a part of that anymore. You want help, you call. You need to talk, you call. You need anything, you call."

"Thank you, Mindy," Nicholas stated. "It is good to know that we are not alone, and I thank you for protecting the one person in my life that I have ever loved. I also thank you for protecting Juno. I still don't think she really knows what she has got her sweet little self into, but I intend to be here to protect her and Guin. They both need a man to protect them."

" _I_ will look after Juno, Nicholas," Logan bristled.

"Okay, boys!" Juno laughed. "No fighting over me, please."

Juno enjoyed the fact that while Logan was her boyfriend and partner in bed, Nicholas was like a big brother to her and she both trusted and respected him.

"It was good to fight alongside you all," Stephanie said. "I am just as glad as Mindy to see more of you alive. That makes forty-three _Predators_ recovered, to this point."

"I'm pleased to hear that," Guinevere said stiffly.

"I would suggest keeping your heads down for a few weeks," Mindy suggested. "Your tame cop has found those men and that should hopefully have him looking out for further trouble which would help you guys, too."

"I'm still worried," Juno said quietly.

"So you should be, honey," Mindy replied. "That is the life that you have entered into. Vigilantes worry – they always worry. Right, Guinevere?"

"I hate to say it, but yes, it is part of the nastier side, Juno," Guinevere confirmed.

"That man is part of a worldwide criminal empire. They are out to cause mayhem wherever they go to make money. As long as the money keeps rolling in, they don't give a shit who they trample on to maintain their lifestyles," Mindy lectured. "He will not stop until we stop him. I don't see anybody else able to do the job and he is a major threat to everything we hold dear. You've seen how he put innocent citizens at risk, just to make his point. This is a war, make no mistake about it, and we are all in it up to our necks. I am leaving you a ton of reading material concerning the threats which are being faced by _Fusion_ and our sister organisation in the UK: _Vengeance_. I promise to give proper attention to the west coast. Now things have calmed down in Chicago, I promise to send resources in your direction. That was partially why Erika and the twins came out to L.A. – the needed a fresh start, but I wanted them close to Dieter Mannheim, the Tomahawk Group, and the Panther Organisation. You four are critical to everything, however, I will not force you to do anything against your will. I will freely give you my help, but I cannot force you to join us under the _Fusion_ banner. You four have my seal of approval, no matter what you decide to do. I would suggest that you talk amongst yourselves about your future, and then let me know."

Guinevere felt relieved that she had the full support of arguably the most dangerous woman on the planet, but she also felt fear for what might lay waiting for them just around the proverbial bend in the road of life. They were at a crossroads. Should they take the road where they remained as their little group and hoped that they could survive, or maybe they should take the road which commits them to joining _Fusion_. There were other roads, too, all of which would have to be considered. But Guinevere was not about to make a unilateral decision on behalf of her friends.

No – they would have to come to that decision themselves.

* * *

 ** _Market Street_**

There was one more task remaining.

Abby and Maddie had located a small warehouse which Dieter was using to stockpile weapons and supplies. It had been a relatively simple matter to track shipments and while Dieter was not using his own transport network, Marty had been able to identify a subsidiary of a subsidiary of a subsidiary, which _was_ being used by Dieter to ship borderline illegal items from state to state. On the way out of town, Mindy and Stephanie decided to pay it a visit. Yes, it was a risk in broad daylight, but Mindy wanted to send Dieter Mannheim a clear, unequivocal, message.

For two old hands, such as Mindy and Stephanie, planting one or two – actually ten – small (actually large) explosive charges. The security was not brilliant around the building, neither were the rent-a-guards who pretended to look menacing as they guarded the anonymous building packed with God only knew what. Well, Mindy had a fairly good idea what was stacked in there and Stephanie had discovered several crates of military supplies – indeed, one of the explosive charges was nestled comfortably amongst a crate of M67 hand grenades, deep within a pile of crates full of sub-machineguns. Needless to say, they did not hang around and within minutes of completing their tasks, they were riding eastward down Market Street. Stephanie, seated behind Mindy, briefly released one hand from around her mother's waist and she flipped up a switch on a small black box before she pressed the pulsing red button beneath.

Less than a second later, the large anonymous building was seen to bulge for a moment before it came apart in a massive orange fireball – Mindy twisted the throttle and she increased speed.

* * *

 ** _Office of the CEO  
The Tomahawk Group_**

 ** _Central Los Angeles_**

Rosa was in the office while her boss was enjoying his late lunch and catching up on the day's news.

For a moment, Rosa thought that her boss may have got something stuck in his throat – he was turning red and with a deep shade of puce on the edges. Rosa turned to look at the TV – it was a news article concerning an explosion in San Diego. Dieter Mannheim had had enough, and he threw his plate, made from the finest British bone china, directly at the seventy-inch LED TV which exploded as the plate made contact.

"They want a war – then they will have a war!" he growled menacingly.

* * *

 ** _Later that night_**

 ** _Glenview, Chicago_**

The twins were fast asleep, Jamie was reading in his room, and Stephanie was unpacking.

Mindy looked in on her eldest child. She could see Razor lying on Stephanie's bed – the dog always missed his owner when she went away. Stephanie was humming away to herself and the most infuriating song that Mindy had ever heard was playing, yet again – they had suffered months of it! Mindy had decided that if she ever saw 'Mack Z', in the flesh, the girl might suffer an accident – just enough to prevent her from singing any more trash like 'I Gotta Dance', but nothing life-threatening, of course. Then Mindy scowled as her daughter pulled several devices out of her bag and she placed them on her desk. Mindy coughed, gently. Stephanie froze and looked around at Mindy, then over at the items lined up on her desk. Razor whined, and he hid his face.

"How many did you take?" Mindy asked.

Stephanie squirmed as she plucked a few more items from her bag, talking as she did so.

"One or two . . . maybe five . . . okay, dammit, I took eight M67 grenades – I thought that they might come in handy!"

Dave chuckled from the doorway.

"Like mother, like daughter!"


	7. Just Another Week

**_Friday, November 25th, 2016_**

 ** _Los Angeles_**

The next few days were decidedly hectic.

Time was spent on training. That training was both vigilante focussed, down at the safehouse, but also publicly focussed, down at D-JAK. Maddie found that she enjoyed working by the pool – wearing shorter than normal shorts and a T-shirt. She would lie on the grass and hammer away at her laptop, ignoring the two bitches who enjoyed teasing her about her pale legs and arms. Erika had work to do, but she tried to spend time in the sun with Maddie as much as she could. There was plenty of work to be done, but there was also downtime after their work throughout that previous week.

There was also the running of their new Dojang to consider.

* * *

 ** _That night_**

 ** _Santa Monica: D-JAK_**

There were three classes underway.

The twins, each wearing an identical dark-blue Gi with a blue belt and red tab were supervising the two junior classes while Erika, who wore a black Gi with a black belt, supervised the older, more experienced class. Each class was made up of eight pupils – there were over forty-eight on the books already, with a waiting list of over fifty more. Mollie Hendricks had been swept off her feet, but she enjoyed hard work and signing everybody onto the books and taking the fees had been hectic but rewarding. Indeed, her pay packet was amazing, not to mention the nice bonus for getting everything set up and for the amazingly successful opening night. Her two children, Kristen and Ben were in the current classes. Ben was in the younger class with Chrissy while Kristen was with the older kids in the class being led by Sky.

Sky was enjoying herself. While she had never really instructed much, she found it personally rewarding. She had eight kids in her class who varied in age from eleven to fourteen – five boys and three girls. The girls were all twelve. One of them was a tall girl with jet-black hair and a nervous expression. Sky checked her printed class list – Cara Müller. She was a nice enough youngster who paid attention, as did Kristen Hendricks and the other girl, Kara Henderson. The boys were a mixture, but all generally kept their eyes locked on Sky as she demonstrated the movements.

Chrissy had the younger kids – she and her sister had tossed a coin to see who got the 'baby class' and she had lost – but they were not all that bad, to be honest. She knew Ben Hendricks out of the three boys – most of the class was made up of girls – however, one of the names was familiar: nine-year-old Connor Tyler. Maddie was in the back office, but she was supposed to be joining a class, however, Erika had postponed that at the last minute – because of Connor's arrival. Maddie was only too happy to return to her laptop and the digital environment where she felt comfortable.

Erika's class was mainly made up of fifteen-year-olds, with just a single sixteen-year-old. They were well skilled, for the most part, with a few rough edges. One, a boy called Marvin Kyle was a little too sure of himself and Erika had quickly shown him who was boss with a few decisive moves which had put the boy down on the mat and sent him scurrying back to his classmates. The entire class quickly agreed that Erika was the boss and should not be trifled with – no matter how hot she was. The five boys thought she was hot while the three girls just groaned at the Neanderthal behaviour of the lesser sex.

The first half of the evening went well.

..._...

"Erika?"

"Yes, Maddie."

Erika was taking a few moments to enjoy a coffee during a twenty-minute break in the evening's classes. The kids were all enjoying soft drinks.

"I am not going to let him dictate my life – I want to go out there, and it's not like I'm in his class."

"Okay," Erika replied. "Any issues, you're back in here. I do not want a scene between you and your brother, nor you and your mother when she returns to collect Connor."

"I'll behave."

Therefore, Maddie joined Sky's class after the break. She wore a plain white Gi with a white belt as a novice. She did not look over at the junior class a few yards away, keeping her focus on Sky who had just received a whispered briefing from Erika. Sky grinned at Maddie and moved her into the centre of the massed kids forming two ranks: one of five at the back and one of four in the front. Maddie found herself standing between a black-haired girl and Kristen.

"Hi, I'm Cara."

"Maddie."

"Girls! Concentrate, please!" Sky called out and Maddie grinned.

Sky did her best not to favour Maddie, but she struggled. Maddie was paired up with Cara who appeared to have a few skills, but nothing to worry about, so the girl made an ideal partner to Maddie even though they were a little over one year apart in age. Neither girl was very happy about striking the other, but Sky soon put a stop to that and she had them exchanging strikes and blocks in a slow and steady fashion. The two girls appeared to be enjoying themselves and Sky was pleased to see a smile on Maddie's face instead of the usual dour expression. There was also a lot of giggling going on between the girls at every opportunity which the boys were using as an excuse to tease the girls. Kirsten was paired off with a twelve-year-old boy who thought a little too much of himself and Sky taught Kristen how to topple the boy with ease and wipe the snide grin off his face.

"Respect for your opponent is crucial," Sky lectured. "It does not matter if they are male or female, big or small. They can still take you down should you give them the opportunity – always remember that. Just because you are a boy, does not mean that you are superior to the girls. That also applies to you girls: you are not superior to the boys. I do not want to see any teasing of classmates from now on – understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," they all responded.

..._...

At the end of the evening, Maddie, Kristen, and Cara were happily talking when Maddie was interrupted by a hand on her sleeve.

"Hi," Maddie said to her brother.

"What are you doing here?" Connor Tyler asked.

"I live with the boss, Connor."

"Oh – free lessons; I see."

"Maddie."

"Hi, _Mom_."

"I was not expecting to see you here."

"Hello, Mrs Tyler."

"Erika – so nice to see you. I see Maddie is well and you are teaching her to fight."

"I am teaching her to defend herself," Erika corrected.

"Whatever!" Amber Tyler responded offhandedly. "Come on, Connor."

Maddie glowered after her mother as she left with Connor.

* * *

 ** _That night_**

 ** _BELLA OCEANA_**

"You seem happy," Rosa Müller pointed out.

"The class was amazing, and I made two new friends: Kristen and Maddie," Cara Müller replied from her bedroom as she pulled on her pyjamas.

"So, you want to go again, huh?"

"Yes, please!"

"Okay. Into bed and get some sleep."

"Night, Mom."

"Night, honey."

* * *

 ** _OAK PASS ROAD_**

Maddie was grinning as she pulled the duvet up over her.

"You seem happy," Erika pointed out.

"That class was fun. Sky's a good teacher – if a little nuts."

"I heard that, brat!"

Maddie laughed.

"I'm sorry about your mother and brother being there, but we can't kick them out, can we?"

"I suppose not," Maddie replied, thinking the complete opposite. "I just hate seeing them."

"I know. You behaved well."

"Thanks."

"Get some sleep, now."

"Night, Erika."

"Night, Maddie."

"Night, nutcases!" Maddie bellowed.

"Night, geek!" Sky bellowed back.

"Night, dweeb!" Chrissy yelled out.

Erika just shook her head as Maddie kept on grinning.

* * *

 ** _The following evening  
Saturday, November 26th_**

 ** _Office of the CEO  
The Tomahawk Group_**

 ** _Central Los Angeles_**

"Are our people ready?"

"Yes, sir," Anton Renke replied. "Including the err, extra that you requested."

"After all the money I've spent on her, she had better be!" Dieter Mannheim growled. "What about your layabouts, Günther?"

"My men are ready to support Mr Renke," Günther Schmidt responded, hiding his annoyance at how his men were see by his ultimate boss. Yes, there had been a minor let-down the previous week, but that could happen to anybody, he reasoned.

"I want no foul-ups, this time. They die, and there will be nobody to rescue them, this time. Somehow, _Fusion_ got wind of my scheme in San Diego and they put an end to it. Right now, they are busy in Chicago and an entire continent away. As for the tramps here in Los Angeles – I want them dealt with."

"A plan is in motion, as we speak," Ranke chuckled.

Rosa cringed – she hated that man. Her mind was in turmoil. She had her loyalties, but she also had a daughter and she could see the proverbial writing on the wall. But what could she do about it?

"Rosa?"

"Dieter."

"I want you to go down to San Diego and supervise the situation – your word is my word."

"I'll get packing," Rosa replied as she glowered at Renke and Schmidt who were now her subordinates – technically speaking.

Maybe there _was_ something that she could do about it.

* * *

 ** _Safehouse C_**

As usual, Maddie was deeply immersed in the, sorry, _her_ computer systems.

As Erika had chuckled on more than one occasion, the world could end around Maddie and she would still be tapping away happily on her keyboard. Indeed. Erika had ensured that the building was as secure as possible when Maddie was alone as anybody could break in and she would never know until she had a pistol to her head. Actually, Erika wasn't certain that even _that_ might stop Maddie from tapping away on her keyboard.

"You going to be okay while we're gone?" Erika asked as she pulled on her mask."

Maddie turned away from her screens with some reluctance and she gave Erika a 'WTF?' look.

"I'll be fine!" Maddie stated rather forcefully. "I'm not a kid!"

"Actually, Maddie, you are, but I know what you mean."

..._...

The three vigilantes headed north on I-110 before leaving at the Convention Centre exit.

As was usual, the place was very busy with people, cars, more people, and more cars. Many were from out of town and that meant that there would be people who were determined to separate those tourists and visitors from their money. Some did it legally, selling the usual tourist tat that only tourists would buy. Others, well, they had alternative methods to relieve the tourists of their valuable assets. That varied from the simple pickpockets, to the car thieves, then the muggers, and finally onto those who simply saw tourists as having value from a sexual point of view. Some would steal without causing harm while others cared less about collateral damage. That was their operation that evening; to prevent people getting hurt and losing their hard-earned cash.

The three vigilantes separated to cruise the streets around the venue. They kept their eyes peeled for trouble. The presence of _Fusion_ vigilantes in the city was now reasonably well known, however, where and when the vigilantes might appear was apparently random. They left the safehouse at different times and took different routes to and from the safehouse, compounding any attempts to track them. Most criminals played the odds that they would not come across a vigilante considering the sheer size of the sprawling metropolis which was the city of Los Angeles. However, the sheer randomness also scared many would-be criminals as they dreaded meeting Mist, Venom, or Bane unexpectedly. However, not all were scared to meet the vigilantes. The two girls – the twins – were not averse to meeting their fans. Yes, Venom and Bane had fans. There were numerous fan websites springing up where Venom and Bane were idolised – even Mist had her own site. It was nothing new; _Fusion_ had numerous fan websites, too – Battle Guy actually ran one! Many enjoyed watching the females in their figure-hugging combat suits while some preferred the rippling muscles and strapping physique of the male vigilantes such as Jackal and Kick-Ass. There were even rankings for the females as to their body physique. Most weeks, Hit Girl topped the list, however, in L.A., Mist topped the list with the twins close behind.

The twins would often stop near crowds of teenagers and they would both lap up the looks of envy, spite, and downright leering. The girls loved to have boys quite literally drooling over their feminine curves. For some reason, which Maddie could not fathom, men and boys alike appeared to have a 'thing' about well-featured women in body armour who carried deadly weapons. Part of Battle Guy's fan site was the merchandising. Yes, _Fusion_ made money from selling authentic posters and photos – actually, all the money from the website went to deserving victim's charities. Chloe for one thought it slightly creepy that random strangers were probably masturbating over her image in the semi-darkness of their bedrooms. Venom and Bane had no qualms over boys pleasuring themselves to their likenesses – they took it all as a compliment. Maddie was appalled by what the twins usually called 'harmless fun'. The twins just teased the innocent teen which usually resulted in 'treasured porn' vanishing from the twins' laptops.

That night was no exception as Venom took a few moments to allow a few dozen sets of appreciative eyes to run themselves across the Bucine Grey paintwork of her Aprilia RSV4 RR motorcycle. The eyes did not stop there as they continued onto the grey combat suit and the exquisite curves of Venom's butt and the supple accents around her breasts. Venom knew exactly where the male eyes – and some of the female ones – were looking, and she lapped it up.

 _"You had enough of having your bits ogled by half of Los Angeles?"_ Crypto demanded.

"At least I _have_ some curves!" Venom responded tartly.

 _"Is that so!"_ Crypto growled.

Venom then saw a picture appear inside her visor. It was of a naked footballer with rippling muscles and a big . . . 'File Deleted!'

"You bitch!" Venom growled. "How the fuck, do you keep finding those?"

Venom had done her utmost to keep her 'private files', private, but no matter how careful she was, nor how much encryption she used, the little bitch always found her juiciest images.

"How do you always know which my favourites are?" Venom wanted to know.

 _"Simple – some of the files are opened more often than others. They are really disgusting, Venom, you should be ashamed of yourself!"_

 _"She told you!"_ Bane threw in from half-a-mile away.

"Fuck you, Bane!"

..._...

Mist ignored the good-natured bickering – she was used to it – however, she was very pleased that Crypto was standing up for herself and not allowing herself to be rundown by the two bitches.

"Okay, girls, let's get back to the mission, please."

 _"You have business on West Pico Boulevard,"_ Crypto advised as she went all business-like. _"Bane, take the next right. As for you, Venom, there's some guys – with clothes on, sorry – causing shit on West 12th Street."_

Venom and Bane accelerated off to cheers from their 'fans'. Mist moved off to a position from where she could provide support as required. Bane reached her trouble first and she found a group of men gathered around the hood of a Jeep SUV. On closer inspection, they were counting cash which had been accumulated from a reasonable collection of purses and wallets. They were so intent on their ill-gotten gains that they were not keeping an eye on their surroundings.

"You need help counting that?" a voice growled.

"Nah – we're good . . . oh, fuck!"

The man who had responded had barely a second to comprehend who he was talking to before his head slammed into the steel hood and he lost consciousness. The remaining four men attempted to draw weapons, but Bane struck out at each of them, putting them all out cold within ten seconds.

"You do make a mess," a voice said from behind Bane.

Bane turned to find herself facing a pair of Los Angeles Police Department officers. For a moment, she considered bolting, but the officers were smiling and neither had reached for his service pistol.

"We can help tidy up, if you wish," the officer continued.

As far as the officer was concerned, it was five easy arrests and several victims would see their property and money again.

"Please," Bane growled in her electronically enhanced voice as she strode towards her motorcycle.

"Damn," the other officer chuckled. "So cold, yet those curves . . ."

Bane grinned beneath her mask.

..._...

Back at the safehouse, Crypto was amazed by how fast Bane had put down five men.

Admittedly, they had not seen her coming, but that was their hard luck. Crypto was also happy that the police had not caused any trouble. Despite the official line about arresting _Fusion_ vigilantes on sight, Crypto knew that many police officers backed the vigilantes and were happy just to pick up the pieces after Mist, Bane, and Venom had finished their work. In most cases, it meant easy arrests and often brought in wanted criminals who suddenly found their evenings getting much worse as they found a long list of charges awaiting them at the police station. For many criminals, the idea of being brought done by a girl was both humiliating and maybe a little hot – at least some thought so. Crypto spent time reading through police forums, keeping her finger on the pulse of L.A.'s law enforcement and looking for potential trouble for her team.

"Well done, Bane – very slick as usual," Crypto called over the comms. "I think Venom might need a hand – two blocks over if you're interested."

 _"On my way!"_ Bane responded as she left the scene.

Crypto switched her attention back to another monitor where a fight was playing out between Venom and three men.

..._...

Venom had cursed Crypto for giving her sister a seemingly easy task while leaving her to fight hardened criminals as opposed to pickpockets.

Not that she wasn't up to the task. Anybody who wished her, or her team, harm would find themselves receiving a major hiding, escalating to death as required. Venom was an equal opportunity vigilante – she would offer a beating to anybody who caused trouble, no matter what level of criminal they were. The men she was fighting were mercenaries, that was certain. It was also very possible that they were _Panther_ and she was part of another of Dieter's attacks, similar to that of the previous week. Her comms told her that Bane was heading her way and that Mist was closing in. Venom hated to receive help when she knew that she could handle things herself, only the threat of what _Panther_ represented worried her and so she did not mind the backup from Mist and Bane, not to mention the overwatch protection from Crypto. Yes, she and her sister gave the young girl a hard time, but she needed toughening up and both saw her as a little sister, being very careful not to push things too far. Erika had warned both of them about the consequences of their fun towards Maddie turning into bullying – the twins respected Erika and to a point, they were a little scared of her.

Anyway, back to the three men. They were skilled, and rippling with muscles. Venom was careful to keep them at arm's length as any one of them could easily snap her in half. She had to rely on her superior manoeuvrability and speed, not to mention her combat skills, as she battled single-handed against the large men. Venom could read the menace and malice on their faces – they wanted her dead and maybe her head mounted on a wall. Nonetheless, she had gained a few well-placed strikes which, it seemed, had only appeared to madden the raging animals with whom she was fighting. Then she found out just how hard their punches were as one ginormous fist made contact with her left shoulder and Venom yelled out in pain as she almost lost her footing.

Then, she did as her world suddenly turned upside down.

..._...

Bane arrived just in time to see her sister being thrown through the air.

As she slammed on her brakes, Venom crashed down onto the hood of a truck before rolling off onto the sidewalk. Bane leapt off her machine, dropping her crash helmet and running for her sister's attackers. She might bicker with her sister, but they were very close as siblings and neither would ever allow anyone to hurt the other – that was the basic principle behind their reputation at _Urban Predator_ and the trouble they had usually found themselves in. During training, they had both become acquainted with the strap well before their eleventh birthday, almost within weeks of being taken and inducted as apprentice _Predators_. Bane's anger exploded like a volcano blowing its cap and spewing forth molten lava as she pulled forth her seven-section four-foot-long chain whip. She lashed out at the nearest thug, ripping open his left bicep with the razor-sharp tip. The ape barely flinched at the wound as he turned towards Bane.

"Another little bitch come to play, huh?"

"Play, no," Bane growled back in her electronically enhanced voice. "Kill, yes."

"In your fucking dreams, G.I. Jane!"

"Huh!" Bane retorted as she lashed out again. "She _wishes_ she was me!"

The man was good, Bane noticed, as the bastard ducked the flailing chain which skimmed the top of his shaven head.

"Not bad, kid!" muscles growled as he advanced on the decidedly shorter vigilante.

Bane jumped backwards, flipping herself in a backwards somersault as she went.

..._..

Mist appeared on the scene at that moment and she was _not_ happy.

 _Her_ team was at risk. Men were attacking _her_ team. The men were large and obviously mercenaries – it had to be Dieter Mannheim. Venom was on the ground, struggling to regain her feet as two men advanced on her. Bane was going one-on-one with a man more than three times her size, her chain whip lashing out.

Mist pulled out her twin nineteen-inch Sai and she swiftly made for the pair of men who were about to attack Venom.

..._...

Venom was not having a good night.

Her body ached, and she dreaded the bruises which would be scattered all over said body by the time she took the combat suit off. One of the men had been able to seize her from behind and throw her at the SUV – the hood had cushioned her landing . . . sort of. As she scrambled to her feet, she saw two of the men closing on her. She had heard her sister's voice a few yards away, so she knew that she had backup, but then she heard one of the men approaching her yell out and he turned away from Venom. The vigilante was a little surprised to see a Sai sticking out from the man's left shoulder, but she grinned as she saw Mist fly at the man and kick him in the head, putting him on the ground. Venom had no time to watch the fight as she found the remaining man about to drive his massive fist into her own head. A quick dodge and she was able to regain her feet and get herself back into a fighting position.

She kicked out at the man, landing multiple strikes, but then he caught her left foot and he twisted it savagely. Venom felt the pain in her ankle and allowed her body to twist with her foot, landing on her hands and pushing herself off into a somersault. She may have been bruised, but she was still able to use her skills to the fullest extent. As Venom regained her feet, she sent a pair of her throwing knives towards the man – both missed as the man dodged.

She had had enough, it was time to bring out her newest weapon.

..._...

Bane's night was not going all that well, either.

Mr Muscles was a fast learner. He learnt quickly to dodge the lethal tip of the chain whip as it lashed out towards him. He had very quick reflexes and he caught Bane unawares as he caught her out by catching the end of her whip. He was also very strong as his massive biceps suggested. He literally reeled Bane in as he pulled at the whip, section by section.

"What are you going to do about this, then?" he chuckled.

"You want my whip?" Bane replied as she released her hold on the device. "Take it!"

The man frowned, not expecting his opponent to give up the weapon so readily. He grinned as he considered using it on the young girl, maybe whipping some manners into her before he killed her. But his grin faded at the sound of a sharp crack . . . and he dropped the whip. Both of his hands went to his stomach for a moment before he held them out and he stared at the bright red blood glistening on his palms and fingers.

"Playtimes over, dickhead. Next time remember this: Bane _never_ plays!"

Bane then calmly shot Mr Muscles in the head three times.

..._...

Venom reached over to her left shoulder with her right hand and she seized hold of a package which she had been carrying on her back.

The package was a little over three feet in length and a few inches wide. Very quickly, she pulled two items out of the black leather cover. The first was a carbon-fibre staff with a decidedly lethal-looking pointed end a blunt opposite end. The second item had a similar blunt end; however, the opposite end was just deadly . . . period. Together, the two sections formed a Chinese Guandao Halberd – a combined spear and axe. The broad curling blade was nasty, and it was capable of cleaving off a limb with ease. The entire weapon was seven feet in length while the blade, itself, was two feet long and almost six inches across at its broadest point. The entire ensemble added greatly to Venom's fighting style. Not surprisingly, her adversary quickly registered the new weapon and his expression went very serious once he figured out that he could be rather badly hurt, or worse, killed to death – yes, that _is_ a thing . . . at least Maddie thought so, but more of that later. Venom grinned beneath her mask as she saw the bastard's own grin wiped off his shit-eating face.

The bastard gauged the menacingly sharp item which the female vigilante was thrusting in his direction. It was obvious that it could inflict any number of lethal injuries to his frail human body. Somehow, he had to get close to the girl, only the seven feet of weapon was getting in the way. The bastard was a seasoned fighter, so having something sharp and shiny being waved in his face was nothing particularly new to him – he would just have to figure out a way to defeat the ancient-looking melee weapon. He lunged at the girl, past the fearsome blade, but he was stunned as the vigilante took a pace back from him, ramming the pointed base into the ground and using the fucking spear to vault over him. He suddenly found himself with his back to a serious vigilante and a very dangerous weapon, he also felt suddenly weak as his legs folded beneath him and his view of the world began to change as everything tilted before he found himself on his side staring resolutely ahead. He could not move his head. He could not move anything. He never felt Venom remove the Guandao blade from where it had severed his backbone. He did, however, see the girl as she rolled him onto his back. He also saw the pistol held in her hand.

"You are terminated!"

The bastard saw the flash . . . then nothing.

..._...

 _"Really? 'You are terminated' . . . are you fucking kidding me?"_ Crypto demanded.

 _"_ She has a point! _"_ Bane stated as she joined her sister.

"Fuck you, Bane!" Venom growled. "Fuck you, Crypto!"

They both turned towards where Mist was apparently playing with her food. The man she fought was covered in blood while the veteran vigilante remained well out of his reach, stabbing him with her Sai as she flew around him with casual abandon.

"I've had enough," Mist growled as she moved in and she drive the hilt of a Sai into the man's face.

With a grunt, the great brute of a man collapsed to the street. Mist then executed the coup de grâce as she slit his throat, allowing his life to flood down the drains.

* * *

 ** _Safehouse C_**

"That really sucked!" Chrissy groaned as she checked out her body in a mirror.

"Tell me about it," Sky moaned as she pulled off her body armour and examined the bruises to her side and stomach.

"Ouch!" Maddie cringed as she saw Chrissy peel off her combat suit.

"Is it that bad?" Chrissy asked as she saw Maddie's cringing expression.

The sixteen-year-old's body was marred with bruises on her back and her front. Maddie had never seen such bruising on a single person before. Sky wasn't a lot better and by the time both girls were naked, Maddie was feeling positively queasy.

"How can I go out on the beach looking like this?" demanded Chrissy as she checked out the bruises which were spread out across her abdomen.

"Part of the job, girls!" Erika proclaimed as she headed for the showers.

* * *

 ** _The following afternoon_**

 ** _Saturday, November 26th_**

Sky and Maddie had taken the opportunity to go shopping.

Neither wanted to be around the moping Chrissy who was constantly complaining about her aches, pains, and bruises. Erika had told them both that they had fought really well, and that they both knew what the consequences of fighting were. Chrissy was mainly unhappy about the bruising which made her body look horrendous in a bikini. Just as Maddie was on aisle 8, looking for some breakfast cereal, she groaned as she saw a boy coming towards her.

"What do _you_ want?" Maddie growled.

"Hey, sis – same place same time; it's not like I was looking for ya."

"I hope not."

"Who's the half-pint?" Sky asked as she returned from the next aisle to find Maddie talking to a young boy.

"My asshole of a brother – the dick's name is Connor."

"Hi, err . . ."

"Nice to meet you, Connor. Let's move, Maddie."

Sky had quickly figured things out and she manoeuvred Maddie out of the aisle and only stopped when they were both a few aisles away.

"I did not know you had a brother," Sky commented.

"Yeah – Erika's been keeping my private life, private," Maddie admitted.

"Care to talk about it?" Sky asked.

"Not really. I have a little brother and I have parents who think I'm just a waste of space. I'm a criminal, Sky. I was recruited from an FBI holding cell."

"Don't feel bad, Maddie," Sky responded. "It's not what we've done that defines us; it's what we do with our lives in the present."

"Wow!" Maddie stated. "That was deep."

"Not really a Sky thing, huh?"

"Not really," Maddie admitted, surprised by Sky's comments.

Maddie had expected ridicule, but no, Sky had offered words of support which were totally out of character for the girl – maybe there was more to the bitch twins than Maddie gave them credit for.

* * *

 ** _Five days later_**

 ** _Thursday, December 1st_**

 ** _Safehouse C_**

Nobody had gone out – it was time to heal.

The three dead men were all mercenaries, hired via a maelstrom of holding companies, which had ultimately led back to a company which was part of The Tomahawk Group. That had confirmed that Dieter Mannheim was behind the attack. He was stepping things up – and that was bad for all involved. As was usual, Maddie spent her time on the computer systems. She would look for anything which might indicate an attack initiated by _Panther_. That very morning, she found something.

"Something is happening – we need to get to San Diego."

Erika looked over at Maddie.

"You sure?"

" _Panther_ has been moving forces out of L.A., in a southerly direction. Radio chatter indicates something is building. Dieter is out for revenge after what we did to him, I'm certain."

"Can you get hold of Team San Diego?"

"No. Guinevere's phone keeps going to voicemail. I've tried to ping it, but it's not anywhere near a mast – same with Juno's."

"That's a little strange; unless they're out on their bikes, I suppose," Erika mused.

"I'll keep on it," Maddie replied as she turned back to her computer screens.

"Hey, girls!" Erika yelled.

"What?" Chrissy yelled back.

"Get packing!"

"Where we going?" Sky asked as she ran over to Erika.

"San Diego."

"Will I need my swimsuit," Chrissy enquired with a grin. "Or is this business?"

"Business," Erika confirmed, and Chrissy's grin faded.

..._...

While the Operators gathered up their equipment and prepared to head south, Maddie continued her digging.

Things were not adding up. She had sought out some help from Marty, over in Chicago, and he had confirmed that her findings were correct. They had both agreed that something very bad was about to go down in San Diego – and it was going down in just a few hours. Erika was just about to leave, and she told Maddie that they were about to make a move as the twins were heading out as well.

"This isn't right – there are cell towers down in San Diego," Maddie advised Erika.

"Prelude to a major attack," Erika agreed. "San Diego beckons – stay safe, Maddie."


	8. Escape from San Diego

**Author's Note:** _This chapter follows on from_ **Chapter 12: Hunted Creatures** _of my other story:_ **Creatures of the Night** _._

* * *

 ** _Thursday, December 1st, 2016_**

 ** _Haven_**

 ** _SAN DIEGO_**

"Riptide!" Trauma yelled. "Get the hell out of there!"

Logan grabbed up his pack and he ran for the doorway which was just feet away from him. He was struck by a piece of falling wood as the roof of the building was chewed apart by machinegun fire. Everything moved to slow motion and so much seemed to happen in so short a time.

"Come with me if you want to live!"

Logan looked up into the piercing eyes of a _Fusion_ vigilante. He seized the outstretched gauntlet without hesitation and he allowed himself to he hauled to his feet.

"This way!" came another voice and Logan saw a second vigilante standing only a few feet away.

Then the explosion had come, and he knew that he was a gonna. The smoke and dust were choking as the building came apart all around him. He struggled to move but he felt strong arms propelling him towards the exit and safety. Then he had felt the breath of fresh air and he had taken in entire lungsful of life-giving air before retching up the dust in his lungs. He was dragged to his feet and thrust away from the inferno and towards the storage facility.

He could not believe that he was alive.

..._...

Neither could any of his friends as they stared in disbelief at what they were seeing as a form jogged nonchalantly across the street from the burning safehouse.

"Where the fuck, have you been?" Lilim demanded she hugged Riptide, almost squeezing the life out of him; she had been so scared that he had died.

"I got delayed – and I got rescued by Venom and Bane," Riptide replied as he was hugged.

Lilith was certain that she could hear a helicopter closing on them. She scanned the skies, looking for the tell-tale flashing lights. 'Police?' she thought – it wasn't.

..._...

With a roar, the triple-barrelled GAU-19/B electrically-driven Gatling gun sent a stream of .50-calibre BMG rounds downrange.

There was a large explosion just beyond the San Diego Freeway on-ramp, beyond Haven, as a vehicle exploded. The inbound machinegun fire stopped, and Haven continued to crackle as it burnt, unmolested.

Mist hauled _GRIFFIN_ around, checking that nobody was moving. She had been literally seconds away from blasting the bastards before they had taken the shot with the rocket, but time had not been on their side and the safehouse was burning steadily. Below, at the storage site, Mist could see _QUAKE_ , the Chevrolet Colorado which Sky had driven down from L.A. that very afternoon. Venom was making contact with _Team San Diego_ even after having helped rescue Riptide while Bane, who had ridden her motorcycle down with Sky and then rescued Riptide, was on her way to a new destination, a few miles to the east. It would not be long before the authorities arrived, Mist knew, as she touched down in the empty parking lot located just below the storage facility.

She kept the rotors spinning as she ran towards _Team San Diego_.

..._...

"Mist!" Lilith exclaimed at the sight of the pilot.

She had also noticed the enormous machinegun mounted on the side of the helicopter which bore no visible registration or markings of any kind. Mist spoke rapidly.

"Yes – no time for pleasantries. It's time to bug out. Get into QUAKE and strip out of your combat suits. Venom will show you where to hide the kit and weapons when aboard. You will find food, water, and medical supplies. Venom will take you back to L.A., and safety, before onward travel to Chicago."

"Thank you," Lilith said on behalf of them all.

"Is there anything you need from your apartment?" Mist continued without missing a beat. "We have somebody on the way there now who can grab whatever you need, but there is no time for you to go back there."

There was hesitation as nobody wanted to reveal any secrets.

"Under my bed – there's a small removable floorboard," Lilim muttered.

"A small pack secured under my bed," Lilith admitted.

"I got nothing," Trauma said.

"Me, neither," Riptide added.

"Get aboard _QUAKE_ and get the hell out of San Diego," Mist ordered. "I'll fly escort for as long as I can before I have to head home."

It was with great sadness that the four of them mounted the large SUV. There was also relief, but mainly sadness at having failed. They had failed the city of San Diego and they were leaving with their tails between their legs. As they pulled out of the parking lot, all eyes were on the raging flames that used to be their refuge.

Venom kept silent as she drove north, not knowing what to say to the defeated team.

* * *

 ** _The Apartment_**

The ride to the apartment complex had been quick.

Accessing the apartment had taken no time at all, despite the locks – Bane was a highly skilled lockpicker amongst her many other assets. It did not take her long to search the apartment for everything which she could safely carry. She recovered the secret stashes of kit from the bedrooms of Guinevere and Juno before grabbing anything else that she could get her hands on. She had just finished shoving various personal items into a large backpack, including those items from Juno's special place, when she heard a sound.

She followed the sound into Guinevere's bedroom and she pulled open a cupboard, then shifted a small box. Her eyes went wide as she saw the green numerals flicking down and down: 00:58 . . . 00:57 . . . 00:56 . . . 00:55. Bane bolted for the door, pulling the backpack onto her back. The time clicked down in her mind as she grabbed up a second backpack and she lunged for the front door and safety. She ran out the door and she had just reached the stairwell when there was a violent explosion and the apartment was destroyed by the explosive device which also obliterated the next-door apartment which was mercifully vacant. Bane pushed away bits of the fallen woodwork and masonry, racing for her motorcycle.

She wasted no time as she quickly pulled on her helmet and then started the engine.

* * *

 ** _Fairmount Avenue_**

Bane met up with QUAKE in a deserted underpass beneath I-8.

"The apartment's gone," she commented darkly. "I barely escaped with my life."

"What!" Juno exclaimed.

"An explosive charge," Bane elaborated.

"How?" Nicholas demanded. "How could they have found our home?"

"They found the safehouse, too," Guinevere growled unhappily. "It was all a fucking set up – I should have seen this coming."

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Bane suggested.

"Everything is gone," Guinevere said, tears streaming down her face.

She felt worse than she had ever felt. She had allowed everything to come apart. She had allowed them all to come so close to dying.

"Suck it up, Guinevere!" Venom growled. "You're all alive – that's all that fucking matters right now!"

"She has a point," Juno said as she tried to console her cousin.

Bane dumped the backpacks into the rear of _QUAKE_ before she headed onto the I-15 northbound on point, watching out for trouble on the fastest route out of the city as _QUAKE_ followed on her heels.

..._...

Dieter's people did not wait long for his counterstrike.

As they passed under the 52 intersection, on the I-15, Crypto sent out a warning.

 _"Inbound from the 163! I have three SUVs joining the Interstate."_

Mist dived towards the on ramp from her overwatch position high in the night sky. Flying solo and scanning the ground was not easy and it sapped energy. Crypto was slaved into _GRIFFIN's_ systems and she was able to monitor the FLIR and onboard systems as an aid to Mist. As such, Crypto had already locked the FLIR onto the targets, making Mist's task a lot easier. A few miles ahead, Venom had put her foot hard to the floor, accelerating hard. To that point, they had been obeying the speed limits so as not to attract any unwanted attention from law enforcement. Even so, the powerful SUVs pursuing them quickly ate up the distance and on the relatively deserted Interstate, they were an easy target. Bane dropped back to allow the attackers to pass her before she took up the chase, her P90 ready to engage.

"Holy fuck!" Nicholas exclaimed as he saw the first SUV close in and he saw a man stand as the roof popped open. "They got a fucking Raptor!"

"Pull up the hatch beneath your feet!" Venom directed.

Juno reacted remarkably fast as she pulled up the hatch and pulled out a pair of P90 personal defence weapons. Each was already loaded with a fifty-round magazine. Nicholas pushed open the rear armoured window of the crew-cab and he opened fire on the advancing GMC SUV. There was a blast of flame from the GMC as the M134D mini-gun opened fire, sending fifty-rounds a second towards _QUAKE_. Venom jinked from side-to-side as she attempted to avoid the incoming gunfire. The armoured vehicle received dozens of strikes and Juno screamed as the two-inch-thick window beside her crazed over but did not shatter.

Bane closed from the rear and she endeavoured to shoot at the man who had popped up out of the SUV. Unfortunately, that only brought her to the attention of the remaining two SUVs who began to try and run her down. She made good use of her motorcycle's power as she outmanoeuvred the massive vehicles which were determined to turn her into roadkill.

 _"Bane! Stand clear!"_

It was the commanding voice of Mist and Bane quickly accelerated ahead and she rapidly overtook all three SUVs and _QUAKE_ , putting herself out of the line of fire from _GRIFFIN_. The helicopter came in from ahead on a southerly heading. Mist had the aiming reticule targeted on the Raptor SUV. The belching fire from the mini-gun made for easy target identification but the target zone was not easy, and it was obvious that the builders of the Interstate had not taken strafing runs into account. The overhead gantries made for an interesting run in and Mist was very keen to avoid collateral damage which an off-axis run would probably cause. Mist flew low over the closest gantry and she triggered off the GAU-19/B Gatling gun for the second time that night. The .50-calibre bullets tore up the concrete roadway, zipping past the fleeing _QUAKE_ , before tearing into the Raptor SUV. The driver never even had the opportunity to take avoiding action, having never even seen the approaching helicopter, nor the approaching armour-piercing bullets which tore into the hood, windshield, driver, and gunner, in turn.

The Raptor SUV exploded and the shattered remains flipped end over end before smashing into the concrete median.

..._...

The other GMC SUVs swerved away from their destroyed companion, one narrowly avoiding the burning wreckage.

Mist brought _GRIFFIN_ around in a hard left bank and she came up from behind the SUVs, wishing that she had a door gunner to provide a more accurate bombardment. Even so, she sent a short burst towards the right hand SUV, shredding the right-rear corner of the vehicle and laying those inside open to Bane's P90. The bullets from the P90 shredded flesh and bone, causing the SUV to skid and then flip onto its side once the driver was suitably dead. Bane accelerated in pursuit of the remaining SUV which in turn was still in pursuit of _QUAKE_.

The last SUV was too close to _QUAKE_ to allow Mist to make use of her machinegun, so could do little more than look out for any more problems.

..._...

Nicholas yelled at Juno for a replacement magazine as he engaged the pursuing SUV.

His rounds were doing little more than chipping away at the armour on the SUV, and not preventing the vehicle from closing. Venom was doing her utmost to avoid the intercept, but the SUV was more powerful, and it was soon alongside _QUAKE_. With a crash, the SUV rammed _QUAKE_ and Venom fought to control the heavy truck and it took all of her considerable skill not to lose control. The two vehicles continued to battle as they flew along at almost ninety-miles-per-hour. Forty yards behind, Bane followed, ensuring that she kept well clear of the behemoths battling it out ahead of her. Her bullets would have no effect on the armoured vehicle, so her mind was struggling to come up with alternatives.

High overhead, Mist groaned. As the battling armoured SUVs continued north up the I-15, she saw trouble at the 56 junction with the interstate. She could see vehicles on an overpass and as Crypto zoomed in with the low-light camera, she could make out long tube-like devices – rockets! She was low on ammunition for her GAU-19/B machinegun, so there was a limit to how much she could prevent the looming attack. Crypto advised Venom of what lay in wait ahead of her and she briefed those with her in QUAKE. Bane listened in, aghast at the potential for disaster and she wracked her brains for a solution.

Mist and Bane both came up with the same solution for the problem – only, the execution would be yet another problem.

..._...

"It's the only way," Bane insisted.

"You onboard with this, Venom?" Mist enquired.

"I'm not one to argue with her – she's just like me; she won't back down once her mind's made up," Venom pointed out as she was sideswiped again by the pursuing SUV.

"Crypto?" Mist called.

"I can do it," the girl replied, somewhat resignedly, from the safehouse in Los Angeles.

"If you are certain, Bane, then you go for it," Mist directed.

"Certain, no – but we have no choice," Bane responded as she mentally prepared herself for the task ahead.

..._...

The driver of the GMC SUV was a little perturbed.

His companions had been killed, their vehicles wrecked, but he knew that help was only a few miles ahead. He was purposefully keeping close by his quarry to prevent the helicopter from destroying him, too. The armed helicopter had been a very rude and unexpected surprise which had caused a lot of problems. However, all would be finished very soon, he knew . . . what was that? Something was coming directly at him, against the normal flow of traffic on the Interstate. Dazzling headlights were bearing down on him – it was the motorcycle which had been interfering with his attacks since the beginning. What was it doing? He was so focussed on the incoming threat that he never noticed that the enemy truck was corralling him towards the central median barrier.

The motorcycle closed, seemingly in a course to oblivion in a head-on collision.

..._...

Bane braced herself for the split-second move that she had to make.

QUAKE was in position, as was her target. Bane steadied her motorcycle and she engaged the cruise control of her beloved Aprilia RSV4 RR for the very last time. It had to be perfect – there was no opportunity for any mistake; the only alternative was death. With just a few feet to spare, Bane leapt off her motorcycle and she threw herself towards _QUAKE_. The proximity to the BMC SUV was enough that she actually rolled over the hood before rolling into _QUAKE_ 's load bay. Then there was the spectacular sound of wrenching steel and carbon-fibre as Bane's Ascari Black motorcycle crashed onto its side, sparks flying, closely followed by a loud crunching sound as the front wheels of the SUV mounted the badly damaged motorcycle. QUAKER veered off to the righty as a second later, Crypto triggered the motorcycle's demolition charges and the armoured SUV's front end left the road, colliding with the concrete median, and the three-tonne vehicle span out of control before pulverising its front end on the same concrete median. Venom slammed on the brakes and she brought _QUAKE_ to a rapid halt.

"That was fun!" Bane chuckled as she began to pull open containers mounted in the load bed of the truck.

* * *

 ** _A few miles down the Interstate_**

The two large SUVs were in place on the overpass while four men held shoulder-launched AT4 unguided anti-tank rockets.

Their target was coming unerringly closer and the optimum range was three-hundred metres meaning an almost guaranteed hit. The vehicle was approaching without lights; however, the overhead lighting was enough for them to follow their target. All heads turned at the sound of a helicopter approaching and then the lethal buzz of a rotary machinegun as their position was strafed with heavy bullets striking the concrete road surface and the vehicles themselves to devastating effect. Nobody was hit, although pieces of concrete had produced many injuries. Their vehicles were badly damaged and would probably never move again under their own power. The helicopter flew off and, surprisingly, it did not return. The leader of the men suddenly realised that the helicopter had been a diversion and he yelled for his men to return to the parapet and target the oncoming vehicle.

He raised his binoculars to check that the correct vehicle was approaching, and he was stunned to see two people standing up in the load bay; he also recognised the tubes at their shoulders – AT4 unguided anti-tank rockets.

..._...

Bane and Trauma both triggered off their rockets at the same time and they watched as the rockets exploded out of the end of the launch tubes at over 250-metres-per-second.

The projectiles had a flight time of a little over a second and both vigilantes were rewarded by a pair of huge explosions on the overpass. There was cheering from within _QUAKE_ as the vehicle with its six occupants continued north. A good distance up the Interstate, _QUAKE_ and _GRIFFIN_ met up. Bane joined Mist in the helicopter while Nicholas climbed back into the rear seat of _QUAKE_. Mist and Bane flew off back to Los Angeles as they were low on fuel and the road ahead was clear.

The rest of the trip back to L.A. was decidedly uneventful.

* * *

 ** _Very early the following morning  
Friday, December 2nd_**

 ** _Safehouse C_**

 ** _LOS ANGELES_**

Maddie was very happy to see _QUAKE_ come to a stop in the garage.

The damage to the vehicle was evident and she was very worried about her team – not to mention the team which they had been rescuing. Everybody looked exhausted and most appeared to have been asleep before being rudely awakened by a very tired-looking Chrissy. Maddie quickly took charge.

"Okay, guys: beds in there and there – get some sleep and we'll sort everything out in the morning. Kitchen is through there should you be thirsty. Please do not go outside without checking with me first."

Chrissy grinned as the thirteen-year-old began organising everyone.

"You okay, Maddie?" she asked as she pulled off her combat suit.

"It was a little lonely, but I'm glad that you're back safe. Erika and Sky should be here in about half an hour after they've finished putting _GRIFFIN_ to bed."

"Thanks for your support," Chrissy said as she made for her bed.

Maddie checked in on Team San Diego – they were all fast asleep. Maddie herself was fighting off sleep too as Erika and Sky returned to the safehouse.

"Everybody's asleep," Maddie reported.

"Go to bed, Maddie," Erika chuckled. "Thanks."

"Night, sport," Sky grinned.

* * *

 ** _Later that same morning_**

Everybody slept well – except for Guinevere.

Maddie awoke to find Juno in the kitchen making herself a coffee.

"Hi, Juno – sleep well?" Maddie asked as she reached for her own mug and a tea bag.

"Still knackered, but the rest helped a little. You drink tea, too, huh?"

"I don't like coffee."

"Guinevere and Nicholas drink tea by the gallon – must be a Brit thing," Juno replied.

The two girls got on well – they were both about the same age with just three months in between them (ignoring Juno's age boost for her cover). By the time Guinevere surfaced, they were both chatting over toasted bagels.

"Woah!" Maddie exclaimed. "You look horrible!"

"Thanks, runt!" Guinevere growled.

"I mean this in the kindest possible way, Guinny," Juno chuckled. "You look like shit!"

"I love you too, Juno."

Guinevere flopped down at the counter as she sagged onto a stool. Juno laughed as she got up to make her mentor some tea – she made a second cup as she figured that Nicholas would not be too far behind. He was not far behind, but he looked only minorly better than Guinevere did.

"She did not get a fucking wink of sleep, last night," he explained. "She kept tossing and turning – and crying. She blames herself for everything."

Guinevere took a long gulp of hot tea before responding.

"I was the leader and I allowed our team to get fucked over, and our safehouse and home destroyed. I fucked up!"

With that, Guinevere downed the rest of her tea, and she stormed off towards the showers.

..._...

"You drowned yourself, yet?"

Guinevere looked up from where she sat on the tiles beneath the steaming blast of water from the shower head. She recognised Chrissy and Sky as they turned on two more showers, either side of Guinevere. After the two girls had studied and cringed at Guinevere's bruised body, the twins then sat down either side of Guinevere.

"Mind if we join you?"

"What have you two got to drown yourselves over?" Guinevere growled.

"I lost my motorcycle, last night," Sky pointed out. "And somebody tried to blow me up."

"Way to make me feel worse!"

"I got nothing to drown myself over, but I know when somebody is beating themselves up about something which was not their fault," Chrissy added. "You ought to speak with a friend of mind – her name's Chloe and she beat herself up for months about sticking her bō-staff through me and my sister. She had no choice but to put us both down and she picked the safest parts of our bodies."

Chrissy pointed out the pale white scar on her abdomen while Sky did the same.

"I was in charge, and I could have lost my entire team. If you two hadn't rescued Logan, he would have died. Somehow, I lead them right to us."

Chrissy looked over at her sister.

"Do you wanna do it? I haven't the heart."

Sky nodded as she slapped Guinevere around the face . . . twice.

"What the fuck!" Guinevere exclaimed as she jumped up, glaring down at the twins.

"Your team is alive, Guinny – get the fuck over it!" Sky growled as she stood up and began washing her hair.

..._...

Three hours later, Guinevere was still sulking.

Everybody ignored her as they sorted themselves out. Erika and Chrissy had gone out to buy new clothing for their guests as a lot had been left behind and ultimately burned up. All of their cell phones had been destroyed before leaving San Diego – not that _Panther_ would need to be ultra-intelligent to figure out that they had gone to Los Angeles. Once they were fully rested, they would fly out to Chicago on Saturday evening. Erika had checked out each member of Team San Diego – there were many bruises. Juno and Guinevere had the worst, thanks to bullets, clubs, and motorcycle accidents. Logan had his own fair share, but nothing life-threatening. Above all, they just needed rest and time for their wounds to heal. Although, Erika figured that Guinevere's wounds may have gone beyond the physical. Juno and Maddie had spent the time together which, Erika had noticed, was preventing Juno from worrying about what she might have lost. The two boys were keeping themselves to themselves which also worried Erika, but there were better resources awaiting their arrival in Chicago, including a real doctor.

Erika also had to consider the expended weaponry, used fuel, and damaged/destroyed vehicles. As such, she put together a report for Mindy summing up expended ordnance, fuel, and what would be required to bring them back to operational readiness. Sky was only slightly miserable about losing her treasured motorcycle, but the teenager was bearing it well. All of her team had done well during a demanding operation. Erika was very proud of each and every one of them. Maddie had endured a good number of hours, all alone, but she had not been bothered by any of it. Erika worried most about Maddie. She could not help worrying about the youngster. She worried about the twins, but for a whole lot of different reasons. Maddie, she saw as needing support and attention at the maternal level. But Erika was unsure if she could provide that much-needed support for a youngster who was just ten years her junior.

Maybe Maddie just needed a friend, Erika considered.

* * *

 ** _Late the following evening  
Saturday, December 3rd_**

 ** _Burbank Airport_**

The Gulfstream G650 sat on the tarmac as the four passengers mounted the airstair.

The feelings of failure were still there as they climbed aboard and took their seats. Juno took hold of Guinevere's hand, holding it tightly. Across from them, Nicholas and Logan strapped in. Erika leaned down and she whispered into Guinevere's ear.

"Don't see this as the end of something, Guinevere; see this as the start of something new. You still have your team, and you need to look after them. They need you. They need a leader. The boys are _Predators_ and can look after themselves, but Juno needs you, remember that."

Guinevere looked up at Erika and she smiled.

"Thanks. I know I've got a lot of baggage to sort out, but I will – and I won't let my team down, I promise."

Erika headed out of the aircraft and over to the hanger. She watched as the airstair folded up and the hatch sealed. The engines increased their roar and the executive jet began to taxi towards the runway for take-off. Three minutes later the jet roared into the air and turned onto a north-easterly heading. Erika pulled out her cell and dialled a number.

 _"It's Mindy."_

Erika could hear what sounded like a riot in the background as kids yelled and screamed.

"You at the safehouse?" Erika asked.

 _"No,"_ Mindy chuckled. _"I'm at home – the kids are trying to kill each other which is business as usual at the Lizewski house."_

"Team San Diego has just departed and are heading your way."

 _"Good to know, thanks, Erika. I got your report; you all did very well. Tell Sky that her new motorcycle is on order – may take a few weeks, though. If she's good, she can borrow mine."_

"She'll like that," Erika replied.

 _"She scratches it . . . I hunt her down,"_ Mindy chuckled pointedly.

"It was a close-run thing, Mindy."

 _"You ready for extra support, yet?"_

"I read the files – go ahead and send the first one and we'll see how things go."

 _"Anne-Marie!"_ Mindy bellowed. _"Sorry – I gotta go. . ."_

"Night, Mindy."

* * *

 ** _The following evening  
Sunday, December 4th_**

 ** _Downtown Los Angeles_**

Sky volunteered to take Maddie into the city.

First stop, was the FBI Building – Maddie had to prove that she was still in L.A. by showing her face personally for F.B.I. Special Agent Frank Draper and his partner, F.B.I. Special Agent Aimee Francis. The idea was that if they saw her, in person, they would not need to appear at the most inopportune moment. After checking in, Sky took the scowling Maddie for a drink. They drove a mile or so to the south before Sky parked her tangerine scream Ford Focus ST and they left the car to get that drink.

"You miss your bike, huh?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah," Sky admitted with a smirk. "You noticed?"

"I've been with you guys for six weeks, now," Maddie replied. "I've seen a hell of a lot and experienced even more. I've learnt to read you two – once I figured out which was which – and I figured out that there are differences between the two of you. Ignoring the obvious visual ques – you know, like the fact that Chrissy likes to go mad with the clippers down below and you don't . . . never have figured out why girls like to have no pubes, but that's another story."

Sky rolled her eyes and just listened to the girl as she went on and on . . . and on. Yes, it had only been six weeks, but Maddie had become a functional and essential member of their team. She was a very hard worker and she did not crack under pressure. Sky had not known about Maddie's background nor that her family lived in L.A. – Erika had been economical with the truth and Sky figured that she had good reasons for it. There were many things that Maddie did not know about Sky and her sister – most of which they both found acutely embarrassing to talk about. Sky respected the youngster and she had actually surprised herself by having feelings (non-sexual) for Maddie that she had never felt for anybody other than for her own twin sister.

"You ready to go?" Maddie asked as Sky tuned back into the conversation.

"Come on – Erika'll be wondering where we are."

The sudden screech of tyres and the roar of engines heralded something dangerous approaching. Maddie turned to see a pair of dark-coloured SUVs swerving left and right as they zigzagged through the traffic on Sepulveda Boulevard. Sharp cracks of gunfire could be heard, and the muzzle flashes indicated that the pair of vehicles were exchanging gunfire. Maddie reacted out of an unknown instinct, shoving two kids younger than herself down to the sidewalk. Sky, in turn, then shoved Maddie to the ground, just as the vehicles drove past, still engaged in their deadly battle. Then they were gone, and all that remained were startled observers as the sounds of gunfire was quickly replaced by chatter and some screaming.

"That was damn close!" Sky observed dryly. "Maddie?"

Maddie did not respond, so Sky turned to look at her. All colour drained from her face as she took in the scene beside her.

The young girl lay on her side, her eyes closed, and a growing pool of blood spreading from beneath her torso.

* * *

 _The future for_ Team San Diego _continues in_ **Chapter 362: Freedom** _of my other story:_ **Forsaken** _._


	9. Dawn

**_Sunday, December 4th, 2016_**

 ** _Downtown Los Angeles_**

The sudden screech of tyres and the roar of engines heralded something dangerous approaching.

Maddie turned to see a pair of dark-coloured SUVs swerving left and right as they zigzagged through the traffic on Sepulveda Boulevard. Sharp cracks of gunfire could be heard, and the muzzle flashes indicated that the pair of vehicles were exchanging gunfire. Maddie reacted out of an unknown instinct, shoving two kids younger than herself down to the sidewalk. Sky, in turn, then shoved Maddie to the ground, just as the vehicles drove past, still engaged in their deadly battle. Then they were gone, and all that remained were startled observers as the sounds of gunfire was quickly replaced by chatter and some screaming.

"That was damn close!" Sky observed dryly. "Maddie?"

Maddie did not respond, so Sky turned to look at her. All colour drained from her face as she took in the scene beside her.

The young girl lay on her side, her eyes closed, and a growing pool of blood spreading from beneath her torso.

..._...

Despite her training, Sky began to shake.

"Oh, no! No! No! Not Maddie! Help! I need help!"

Sky began to panic as she rolled Maddie onto her back and she tried to staunch the flow of blood from the girl's torso. Sky never heard the sirens, nor did she hear the ambulance coming to a rapid halt just a few yards away. Everything turned into a blur of images as she was roughly shoved to one side and a burly paramedic began to check Maddie over.

However, within minutes, Maddie and Sky were in the back of the ambulance, the siren screaming as they cut through the evening traffic.

..._...

"Hi, Sky," Erika said as she answered her cell.

Erika could barely understand a word of what Sky was saying through the tears and the sobbing – what the hell? Then, after almost a full minute of sobbing, Sky sorted herself out for just long enough to get a few words out.

"Maddie's been shot."

* * *

 ** _Office of the CEO  
The Tomahawk Group_**

 ** _Central Los Angeles_**

The fallout from the other evening was still unfolding.

While there had been some success – the vigilantes _had_ , ultimately, been hounded from San Diego after all – things had not quite gone to plan. Dieter Mannheim had wanted a minute-by-minute breakdown of events which had led to the firefight and numerous expensive losses on the Interstate. The amount of money that had been dished out to muddy the waters with the San Diego Police Department had been beyond extreme. He also wanted to know why the much-vaunted Tornado had not killed the vigilante interlopers. He also wanted to know how his sharpshooter had been killed.

The San Diego Police Department had found the two dead bodies atop the roof, but the rifle had been missing. The cause of the deaths was being reported as 'unclear' by the investigating detectives.

" _Unclear!_ " Dieter had bellowed.

"Their throats were ripped out by what appear to be claws," Anton Renke advised his apocalyptic boss. "The police found nothing else at the scene."

"So," Dieter said calmly – which was calmly enough to scare everybody in the room – with a snide chuckle, "we have a raging carnivore on the loose in San Diego . . . not very likely."

"I believe that there is another player on the board, boss," Renke announced. "There is an unknown killer, assassin if you will, who is known to favour the use of ninja hand claws. I believe that she may have resurfaced after several years of inactivity and maybe taken her persona to a new level."

Dieter Mannheim mulled that over for several moments.

"For once, Renke, you are actually making some sort of sense. Rosa!"

Rosa came through from her office.

"See what you can find out about finding an assassin who favours ninja claws."

* * *

 ** _Good Samaritan Hospital  
Emergency Room_**

Erika had arrived as quickly as she had been able.

The phone call from the panicky Sky had been a real shock to her and she had found herself shaking by the time she had reached the hospital and parked her car. Chrissy was with her and she had been very pale for the entire duration of the journey. As soon as they had both run into the emergency room, Sky had seen them, and she had almost knocked Erika over in her haste for a hug. The girl had tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to explain what was happening.

"Sky – calm down," Erika tried but she got nowhere.

"Are you the girl's guardian?"

Erika turned to see a nurse.

"Yes, I am. Erika Cho."

"This way, please."

Erika left the twins with Chrissy hugging her sister. She was taken towards where there were several sectioned-off areas and she found herself directed towards one of them and she felt so scared. What was she going to find? Suddenly, she stopped. She instantly recognised Maddie's dark brown hair spread-out on the pillow. She lay on her right side, her face at peace, her eyes closed. Erika could see the dried blood on Maddie's torso, her fair skin contrasting against the dark red blood. The thirteen-year-old's top had been cut away, leaving her naked from the waist up. A doctor was busy tending to the wound to her chest while a nurse was assisting from the back of Maddie's torso where there was an obvious exit wound.

"As far as we can tell, there is no bullet inside her – it was a through-and-through," the nurse who had led Erika over, explained. "She was very lucky – nothing that won't heal in time. We've given her some strong painkillers which have knocked her out for the moment. Once the doctor has finished, we'll take her upstairs for a scan to ensure there is no shrapnel, and then we'll take Maddie to a private room and you'll be able to sit with her until she wakes."

"How long will she be in the hospital?" Erika asked, relieved by what she had already been told.

"Just a few days to begin the healing process," the nurse confirmed.

..._...

Erika waited until Maddie's dressings had been applied and then she watched as the youngster was taken upstairs for some scans.

As it would take about an hour or so for Maddie to be ready in her room, Erika took a few moments to explain to the twins all that she had been told. There was obvious relief on their faces and Sky's tears lessened considerably as they both gave Erika a reassuring hug.

"Thank you, girls," Erika said. "Maddie is a part of our little team, and it is truly horrible to have her suffering and in pain. But . . . she's going to pull through this and then we'll have her back, okay?"

"Yes," Sky replied, and Chrissy nodded.

"I need to dash out – look out for Maddie, okay?"

Both girls nodded as Erika ran back to the car.

* * *

 ** _Whittier Drive_**

After a fast drive across town, things had not gone exactly as Erika had expected – or had it?

"I can _not_ believe that you won't go to see your own daughter when she's in the hospital!" Erika exclaimed in response to the incredible indifference shown by Maddie's mother.

"I'm busy, and I have a boy who is well-behaved to take care of."

"Ha!" Erika exclaimed. "She was _shot_ , for God's sake!"

"Stupid girl."

"She saved a life!"

"Good for her."

Erika had had enough of the unbelievably crass behaviour, and she turned to leave the house, only to find her path briefly blocked by Maddie's younger brother, Connor.

"Is Madds going to be okay?" the boy asked with a surprisingly genuine tone.

"What the hell do you care?" Erika growled as she stormed out of the house.

* * *

 ** _Three days later  
Wednesday, December 7th_**

 ** _Good Samaritan Hospital_**

Maddie looked thoroughly miserable as she sat in the hospital bed with her left arm across her chest in a white sling.

She had endured three days of pain and suffering. Waking up to find Erika by her side had been wonderful. Even better, Sky and Chrissy had appeared. For the first time in years, she actually felt wanted. She could not remember very much from the shooting – just a lot of pain, and then nothing. The pain when she had awoken early the following morning had been enough to have her crying like a baby until a nurse had administered a sedative into her drip. She had lost consciousness again and it had not been until that evening, on the Monday, when Maddie had been able to properly see her surroundings and Erika. They had talked for a short while and Erika had helped Maddie to eat some Jell-O and drink some water. On the Tuesday morning, the twins had visited and forced Erika to head home for some rest. While Erika was gone, Sky and Chrissy had entertained Maddie – at least while the younger girl was awake. Tuesday had been spent sleeping, mostly, but Maddie had also endured a sponge bath which had been embarrassing but Erika had been there to help things along. During rounds on the Tuesday night, the doctor had been very pleased with Maddie's wounds and he had suggested that Maddie could go home the following morning, assuming there were no problems overnight.

Maddie had been overjoyed and she had fallen asleep, one hand gripping Erika's and with her mouth set in a broad grin.

..._...

Erika had awoken that morning to find Maddie stirring in her bed.

As Maddie's eyes opened, Erika smiled down at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"It hurts!" she declared.

Erika forced a chuckle.

"It will, honey."

"When can I come home?"

"In a couple of hours, I've been told," Erika replied. "The bullet missed anything important, but it will hurt."

"I'm important!" Maddie groused.

"Anything important _inside_ your body," Erika laughed. "You'll have to take it easy for a few weeks, but you'll be fine."

Their conversation was interrupted by a muted knock on the door.

..._...

"Hello. May we come in?"

FBI Special Agent Frank Draper and FBI Special Agent Aimee Francis stepped into the room. Erika scowled as she was shown their Federal credentials.

"What do you two want?" Erika demanded.

"Well," Special Agent Draper replied. "When the LAPD ran Miss Tyler's name after she was shot, they received an alert to call us. We understand that Miss Tyler was just an innocent – must be a first – bystander, and not involved in anything nefarious."

"We just wanted to check that she was okay, too," Special Agent Francis added.

"She's fine and she'll be coming home, soon," Erika replied, doing her best to keep her anger in check.

"Okay," Special Agent Draper said. "You get better soon, Miss Tyler."

With that, both agents left the room.

..._..

 ** _Two hours later_**

The doctor had been and gone, and he had given permission for Maddie to go home.

Almost the moment the door had closed behind the doctor, Maddie had tried to wriggle out of her hospital gown, but with very little success. Erika eventually gave in and she helped the thirteen-year-old to remove the gown. It was the first time that Maddie was able to look properly at her wound – sort of. Erika helped the girl off the bed and across to a full-length mirror mounted on the wall. Maddie was appalled by what she saw. Apart from the sling and a large dressing on her left chest, she was completely naked. Her hair was a mess and her eyes appeared bloodshot.

"The bullet went in just above your left breast and it exited below your left shoulder blade, nicking a muscle or two on the way out – that's why your arm is in a sling, to give your muscles time to heal."

Maddie turned slightly so she was able to see the other dressing on her back, just below the shoulder blade. It was a little painful, but Erika helped Maddie into a loose T-shirt, some knickers, and a pair of trousers. A pair of pumps finished off the ensemble. After Erika had signed some paperwork, Maddie was free to go. Sky was waiting outside in her Ford Focus and Maddie gingerly slid into the rear seat where Erika insisted on doing up her seatbelt, much to Maddie's annoyance.

"Let's go home," Erika suggested, and Sky headed out onto the main road.

* * *

 ** _Oak Pass Road_**

Maddie found being back at home a little bit trying as the two she-devils insisted on doing everything for her.

That had been fine for the first few hours, and Maddie had enjoyed having two slaves, however, they were behaving totally out of character for the two teenage girls which was freaking Maddie out.

"Guys?"

"Yes?" Sky replied.

"Yes, Maddie?" Chrissy added.

"You don't have to do this, guys – I prefer it when you are both bitches, to be honest."

Sky grimaced.

"You were shot when you were with me, Maddie," she pointed out.

"It wasn't your fault, err which one are you?" Maddie responded.

"Sky . . . you know who we are, you little. . .!"

"Sky – she's bating us," Chrissy chuckled.

Maddie smiled at the two girls.

"Okay – we'll stop being saps," Chrisy commented with a grin.

"You just rest, okay," Sky said seriously before grinning. "We need you in top form . . . so we can fuck about with you."

"I'll do just that, Sky-girl."

..._...

Despite it being December, the temperature was still pleasant, and it allowed Maddie to spend time outside.

Her body was healing – slowly. There was a lot of pain involved and the youngster found herself doing an inordinate amount of crying. But the support which she was receiving from Erika and the twins was all that she needed to get through the pain and the nightmares. Maddie concentrated on her tasks, researching the so-called Axis of Evil of which Dieter Mannheim appeared to be a part. Maddie was determined to find a link between that bastard and past events in both Los Angeles and San Diego. Every now and then, she would cringe as she twisted her body wrongly – she also _hated_ typing with one hand, but there was nothing much she could do about that.

She had some solace, though, which she found in her friends down at D-JAK.

* * *

 ** _The following evening  
Thursday, December 8th_**

 ** _D-JAK:LA_**

Almost the instant that Maddie appeared on the mat, she was almost mobbed by Cara and Kristen.

"What happened to you?" Cara demanded as she examined the sling supporting Maddie's left arm.

"I was collateral damage during a shootout," Maddie explained.

Cara's hand went to her mouth in shock and both girls appeared speechless.

"Where?" Kristen asked.

"How?" Cara added.

"Bullet went in my front and out the back."

"Cool!" Kristen exclaimed before she stopped and cringed. "Sorry."

"Did it hurt?" Cara asked.

"Stupid question!" Kristen commented.

"Just a bit," Maddie responded with a grimace. "I'm going to go sit down over there and watch the class – I get weak very easily."

Kristen actually walked with Maddie while Cara followed behind. Once Maddie was safely sitting down, they both turned to head back to the class which was being led by Sky who waved at Maddie. Maddie grinned back at her friend.

"We'll come back and join you at the break," Cara said.

..._...

"Hello, Maddie," Mollie Hendricks said as she came over to sit with the wounded teen.

"Hi, Mollie."

"I was very sorry to hear about you being shot. Do you need anything?"

"Thanks. I'm fine – I just took some pain killers about an hour ago, so I should be good for a little longer."

To Mollie, Maddie looked very pale – which was kind of understandable since the young girl had been shot only a few days before. Mollie had been shocked when Erika had told her – she did have a daughter of her own, after all. Mollie had no idea how or why Erika was looking after a thirteen-year-old girl, but Mollie could tell that Erika was distraught by the shooting incident. Indeed, Erika was not teaching that week and she could be found shut up in her office, worrying. Mollie sat with Maddie for a few minutes, both of them watching Sky's class as they practiced. Cara and Kristen spent most of the time giggling and falling to the mat. Sky was getting very annoyed with the twelve-year-olds and her temper was rising, Maddie had noticed.

"Excuse me!" Sky shouted, and the two girls stopped giggling.

Sky strode through the other kids and she glared down at the two girls.

"Hi," Kristen tried.

"You are disrupting the class with your immature behaviour," Sky lectured. "Pull yourselves together!"

Sky returned to the front of the class, ignoring the two girls who were still not really paying attention. Maddie grinned as Mollie just shook her head forlornly.

"I'd better go get things ready for the break before I then go and break my daughter's neck," Mollie commented.

..._...

Maddie was joined by Cara during the break and they both drank some fruit juice and enjoyed some biscuits.

Kristen appeared a few minutes later, her face red from having received a major telling off from her mother. She sat down quietly beside Maddie and drank her juice.

"You two shouldn't wind up Sky, you know," Maddie commented.

"She's harmless," Kristen commented. "I think she's nice, to be honest."

"She's my friend and I don't like people making her mad," Maddie countered.

"Sorry," Cara said.

"We promise to behave," Kristen said. "Besides my Mom was a little bit angry with me."

"Sky was with me when I was shot, and it scared her a bit, I think – don't tell her I told you that."

"Our secret," Cara replied.

"Time to go," Kristen said as Mollie called out that the break was over. "See ya later, Maddie."

* * *

 ** _Two days later  
Saturday, December 10th_**

 **Burbank Airport**

It was not something which she had time for, to be brutally honest, but she had no choice.

The boy was tall with dark brown hair which seemed to point at all angles. The boy was just six weeks past his fourteenth birthday, but there was something about him which reassured Erika that she had made the correct choice.

"Hello, James – my name is Erika."

The boy looked a little uncomfortable as he spoke.

"Hi, err . . . I am a _Marauder_ and I am looking for a new life."

"Are you sorry for what you have done?"

"I am," he nodded.

Erika grinned.

"Then, a new life, you shall have – welcome to Los Angeles, James."

..._...

The drive from the airport to the house was short, but the boy spent the entire trip gazing out of the car window, lapping everything up.

"You ever been to Los Angeles, James?" Erika asked.

"No, ma'am – never went further than Colorado," the boy replied politely.

Erika grimaced; she knew exactly what had gone on in Colorado.

"You are safe here, James. You will never suffer that kind of abuse here, I promise."

"Thank you. I err . . . nobody told me what I was coming to."

"Do you like girls, James?"

"I'm not gay if that's what you mean!"

Erika laughed.

"Sorry, James – that's not what I meant. You will be living in a house with four girls – me, Maddie, Sky, and Chrissy. Might that be a problem?"

James thought about that for a moment before he replied.

"Don't see a problem," he replied diplomatically.

"We are unforgiving Bitches, James, but we'll cut you some slack for a day or two."

"Bring it on!" James grinned.

* * *

 ** _Oak Pass Road_**

"A boy!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Yes, Maddie, James is a boy."

"Hello, I'm James Todd – and you would be?"

Maddie looked startled by the accent.

"I'm Madeline Tyler, but I prefer to be called Maddie."

"Pleased to meet you, Maddie."

"Maddie," a grinning Erika asked as she watched Maddie's face turn pink. "Where are the twins?"

"Oh, you can't," Maddie began, but then she smirked. "They're out the back."

Erika showed James out the back and she waved towards the pool.

"James, please meet . . . oh, fuck!" Erika exclaimed as she noticed that both twins were lapping up the last of the December sun and that both girls were completely naked.

The two girls sat up and then they scowled at Erika, before focussing on the grinning Maddie as they grabbed towels to cover up.

"Very nice boobs, girls!" James quipped, ignoring the scowls.

"James – this is Christina Abbot; she prefers to be called 'Chrissy', though."

"Nice to see you, again, Chrissy, err very smooth."

"And her sister, Sky."

"Hello, Sky," James chuckled. "You look better with hair."

"A boy, Erika?" Chrissy asked.

"Thought we were getting a little too girly around here," Erika replied with an enormous smile. "This is James Todd."

"We remember him," Sky commented sourly.

..._...

"Are we going to have a problem, girls?" Erika asked pointedly.

"No, Erika."

"No, Erika."

"James?"

"No, ma'am."

Maddie was a little surprised to see the two girls squirming as Erika glared them down. Obviously, the boy knew the twins, and they, him. The memories were not all that good, either, apparently. Nobody offered an explanation, so Maddie did not ask. The twins vanished before returning twenty minutes later wearing some light clothes. In the meantime, Erika had shown James to his new bedroom which was next door to Maddie's. The boy seemed very quiet and he stayed in his room for about an hour before reappearing. At lunch, the boy barely spoke except to say thank you when Erika passed him a plate of sandwiches.

As bedtime approached, Maddie was watching TV with James – she could see no problem with the boy, but he appeared somewhat depressed by the twins welcome.

..._...

"Spit it the fuck out, girls!" Erika demanded after she had corralled both girls in Sky's bedroom and then slammed the door.

The two fearless _Predators_ stared at the floor of the bedroom, unable to match Erika's eyes.

"We were not very nice to him, to be honest," Sky began.

"You know about our reputation," Chrissy said. "Well, we really went overboard when the Second Intake arrived. We wanted to be the big girls on the block, so to speak. The eldest was Lucy – she was eleven, and we were just ten. The boy was only eight, the youngest _Predator_ yet, along with a couple of others. We made his life hell – along with almost everybody else."

"We decided that being strong would protect us – we had each other, so we gave up any idea of friends and just wanted to make sure that nobody went after us," Sky explained. "Only, that damn boy was too wily for his own good – he and a little brat from the Third Intake . . . what was the cunt's name?"

"Kieran . . . something," Chrissy growled.

"Brennan?" Erika enquired.

Sky groaned.

"He's not coming here, too?" she groaned as she saw Erika's expression.

"You bring boys here and you pick the two that made our lives hell?!" Chrissy demanded angrily.

"You said it, yourself, Chrissy – you made James' life hell," Erika pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"She has a point," Sky conceded. "Those two led a revolt against the two of us and some of the other girls. They stripped us naked and . . . and they forced us into sexual poses with the other girls – you know, snatch to snatch. They were going to make me give one of the boys a blowjob. . ."

"But she threatened to bite his little dick off," Chrissy finished with a grin, then she scowled. "I was made to stick my nose into another girl's snatch."

"I think that was when she found she enjoyed being a lesbo," Sky quipped, and Chrissy laughed. "God, we were bitches!"

..._...

"James!"

The boy turned to see the two girls running towards him and he flinched.

"We're sorry – we brought it on ourselves, what you and the other boys did," Chrissy admitted. "I think I enjoyed the snatch diving, though."

James laughed.

"It was a bad time for us all, and I apologise for humiliating you both," James then said.

"Snatch diving?" Maddie asked, dreading the answer.

"It's when a girl puts her face against another girl's labia," Sky explained.

"Ewwwwwww!" Maddie exclaimed, crossing her legs.

James laughed again.

"Boys go snatch diving too," James commented.

"Ugh," a thoroughly disgusted Maddie exclaimed as she threw the dirtiest look possible at the twins . . . and the boy. "I'm going to bed!"

* * *

 ** _The following morning  
Sunday, December 11th_**

 ** _Oak Pass Road_**

James Todd awoke a little after dawn – it was his habit.

He had slept well, despite the problems of the day before. He had been a little worried to meet the worst girls he had ever known. They had both attracted a reputation for being hardcore lesbians due to how badly they hated boys. James knew that they had simply put on the hard outer shell to protect themselves and it had worked – neither girl was troubled much as they grew older . . . and more menacing. It was a tactic used by many of the Predators, and the instructors appeared to actively encourage it as it caused friction and appeared to weed out the runts who would then be 'removed from training' – a cold euphemism for a bullet to the head.

James went outside and he sat down on some steps, looking out over the rolling hills. The view was beautiful as the sun rose higher in the sky. He was very pleased with his decision to head out west, and he figured that he would do well. On a depressing note, now he was wearing shorts, he could see the black box attached to his left ankle which he tried to ignore, but it was always there. It was no longer the explosive-laced one which Hit Girl had first had fitted to his ankle, but a slimmer version which was not expected to take his ankle off – he hoped. Ignoring the twins from hell, who appeared to have mellowed since the last time they had met, James could not take his eyes off Maddie. She was beautiful and alluring – was that the right word? He had caught her looking at him a few times over lunch the previous day. Seeing the twins naked again had been fun, but would Maddie allow herself to be seen naked? Somehow, she did not seem the type and she definitely was not a _Predator_ for whom nudity was fairly commonplace.

He sensed the arrival of somebody else in the garden and he turned to see Maddie walking towards him.

..._...

Maddie was appalled at herself.

She had awoken that morning bathed in sweat. She had endured a horrible dream that had featured he twins and James – all naked. Why horrible? Well, she wasn't into boys - and no, she wasn't into girls, either . . . ewww! However, she had caught James looking at her the previous day during lunch. She had felt weird inside when he looked at her, too. Nothing bad – she kind of liked the way he was looking at her. Normally, most boys looked at her once and then ignored her, as if to say: 'stay away geek'. She was happy with that; boys were weird, noisy, smelly, and disgustingly obnoxious. So why would she have weird feelings for James?

As she walked into the living room, she spied somebody sitting out in the middle of the lawn on the steps. It looked to be James. Maddie headed outside, and she walked out onto the lawn and towards where the boy was sitting. He turned to her and she found herself smiling at him.

"Hi," Maddie said as she walked closer, but then she froze.

She had caught sight of James' ankle accessory.

"Are you dangerous?" Maddie asked.

"Honestly?" James replied. "Yes, I am – but not where you are concerned, Maddie."

"Did you do something bad?"

"Yes, I did – but I'm paying for my mistakes. This place is my reward for good behaviour."

"Okay, I trust you," Maddie said. "You want some breakfast?"

..._...

Erika could hear chatter coming from the kitchen, and she found Maddie scooping cereal into her mouth while trying to talk to James at the same time while James appeared to have better manners and he at least waited until his mouth was empty before attempting to speak.

"I think Los Angeles is really cool – I've never lived anywhere so nice; this house is brilliant too."

"I've live in L.A. all my life, and it's pretty bad, but I was spoilt with a big house in a good neighbourhood, so I'm not the best to judge these kinds of things."

"You the resident geek, here?"

"Yeah."

Maddie was still figuring out James. She had already figured out that he was somehow the same as the twins – damaged and with a bad childhood – but not why he was that way, or how he had come to live with them, or why. Maddie had no problems with James moving in; they had plenty of space, and it was cool to have another kid her age. Nothing against the twins, but they were too old for Maddie to be able to connect with.

"They made out yet?" a voice stage-whispered.

"Sky!" Maddie exclaimed. "I ought to slap you silly!"

"She's so sweet when she gets mad," Sky chuckled as she ruffled Maddie's hair much to the younger girl's annoyance.

James laughed as he finished eating his cereal.

"Never a dull day around here!" Erika commented dryly.

"What have I missed?" Chrissy asked. "Is Madeline mad about something?"

"You want a slap, too?" Maddie asked.

"She's so lovely!" Chrissy quipped as she made Maddie's hair even messier.

"Get off!"


	10. The Predator File

**Author's Note:** _This chapter picks up from_ **Chapter 366: Marauder Fallout** _of my other story:_ **Forsaken.**

* * *

 ** _Three days later  
Wednesday, December 14th, 2016_**

 ** _Burbank Airport_**

Sky had driven to the airport to collect the visitors.

"How are you doing, Saoirse?" Sky asked as she watched the girl limp over to the car.

"It's a little painful, but I'm healing. I can walk with a single crutch which is better than two."

"This is a surprise!" Sky announced as the timid-looking Morgan Hella stepped down after Saoirse.

"Hello, Sky."

"Welcome to L.A., Morgan."

"Thanks – brace yourself, Sky: here comes annoying bitch one and two."

"Believe me," Saoirse commented. "They could give you and Chrissy a run for your money."

"That bad, huh?" Sky grimaced.

"If I wasn't reformed. . ." Saoirse growled ominously.

"Hello world!" Stephanie announced from the aircraft doorway. "L.A., I have arrived!"

"I'm here, too!" Abigail added loudly as she pushed past Stephanie. "Wait'll they get a load of us!"

"Fuck this!" Sky commented as she opened the trunk of her Ford Focus and rummaged around before producing two rolls of duct tape, throwing one to Morgan.

..._..

The trip to the house did not take long and was very peaceful – so long as you ignored the struggling girls in the trunk.

"Did you have to strip them?" Saoirse asked.

"It might get too hot in there for them," Sky responded reasonably.

"Maybe they'll enjoy staring at each other's snatch," Morgan giggled.

"I hope we don't get pulled by the cops – I don't wanna have to explain this," Sky commented.

"Stick to below the limit, then," Saoirse suggested.

..._...

Stephanie and Abigail were seething with anger, but they had both reasoned that they had, probably, brought it upon themselves.

Sky had threatened them both with the duct tape, but neither had paid the tape any heed and they had got a little bit mouthy. That had resulted in them both being stripped naked and their ankles and wrists bound with duct tape – their mouths too. Just to add insult to injury they had both been stuffed into the boot of the Ford Focus head to snatch. The only thing between their faces and the other girl's vulva were their bound hands. They had driven for several miles before the car pulled sharply to a halt. Seconds later, the boot lid opened and both girls glared up at Sky.

"You two going to behave?" she asked with a broad grin on her face.

Stephanie and Abigail nodded. Sky hauled them both out and she dropped them onto the ground which was very rough on their bare skin. Both girls began swearing violently as Sky cut their bindings and ripped the tape from their mouths. Both girls stood beside the car looking angry and very naked. Sky grinned at them both as she slammed the boot lid and jumped smartly back into the car.

"We'll leave your clothes around the corner!" she yelled out as she stepped on the gas, spinning her wheels and sending a cloud of dust swarming around the two very sweaty and very naked girls.

"Fucking arseholes!" Stephanie exclaimed as the car vanished around the bend.

They both heard the car slither to a halt a short distance ahead and Abigail simply shrugged as she tried to wipe away the dust which was now sticking to her body. Both girls started jogging after the car, hoping that they wouldn't meet anybody else on the road. After a good three hundred or so yards, the two girls puffed to a halt where there was a _very_ limited scattering of clothes across the road. Stephanie found her knickers and her trainers, as did Abigail. Forty yards away, the girls spied their 'friends' laughing at them as they pulled on the knickers. They were on the road which had switched back on itself, a little below them.

"Smile!" Morgan yelled out as she took a photo of the two knicker-clad girls.

As Stephanie and Abigail ran towards the car, Sky sped off, leaving them both standing in the road half naked.

* * *

 ** _Oak Pass Road_**

Erika was waiting for them as Sky pulled up outside the house.

She studied the two very dusty girls who climbed out of the back seat wearing just the lower-half of their underwear and trainers. She raised an eyebrow as Sky emerged, grinning like the proverbial Cheshire cat. Then she frowned at Saoirse and Morgan who were both just as happy.

"Do I even want to know?" Erika asked.

"No," Stephanie replied.

"They got a bit gobby, so we decided to teach the little twats a lesson," Saoirse grinned.

"Both of you – go shower; you can use the second guest bedroom, where you two will be sleeping," Erika suggested.

Stephanie and Abigail slunk past James, Maddie, and Chrissy who were each grinning broadly.

..._...

Forty minutes later, Stephanie and Abigail returned from their showers looking a lot cleaner and both were dressed.

"Sorry," Sky said as the girls sat down in the kitchen with the others.

"We can take it," Abigail replied with a sheepish grin.

"We can handle anything you pussies can think up," Stephanie replied. "And thanks for making me stare at Abigail's snatch for twenty fucking minutes!"

"Wouldn't have seen it as a major problem – she ain't got much to see," Saoirse quipped.

"Enough!" Erika said from a chair. "Stephanie, please start us off."

"Hi, Maddie," Stephanie said.

"Hi, Stephanie."

"Steph, please. You remember Abigail – impossible to forget her, really."

"Hi, Maddie," Abigail grinned.

"Hello, James," Stephanie said. "You won't have met Abigail before, but she is a _Predator_ , just like you, me, and these two."

Sky and Chrissy looked confused at the outward talk about _Predators_.

"Hello," James replied, himself looking a little confused as he had been told not to mention what he was in front of Maddie.

"Maddie," Stephanie began. "You ended up here because you hacked a file which got you pinched, am I right?"

"Yes," Maddie replied, looking a little anxious.

"You want to know what is in that file?" asked.

"How would you know what is in that file?"

"Because it is about me."

"What?"

"I am in that file – me and many more just like me. Sky is in that file, so is Chrissy, and so is James."

"And me," Abigail added.

"Me, too," Saoirse said.

"What are you all talking about?"

"You were promised a look into that file. I am going to show you that file and I am going to expose you to horrors that you would never believe."

"I don't understand," Maddie replied with a fearful expression.

"What is in that file, is pertinent to Sky, Chrissy, and James, plus a whole lot more."

"I still don't understand."

"We are _Predators_."

"Maddie," Erika said. "We believe that it is time to tell you the rest of the story and how it relates to everyone here, excluding you, me, and Morgan."

"It will be gruesome, and Erika insisted on me telling you that," Stephanie explained. "If at any time you have heard enough, just say, and we will stop for a break. My mother thinks that it is important that you know everything."

"Are you ready to enter the world of the _Predator_?" Abigail asked. "We never had the choice, but you will."

Maddie nodded after receiving a reassuring nod from Erika who sat beside her.

..._...

"We were kidnapped, taken from our former lives and initiated into a CIA scheme to create child assassins," Stephanie explained before she nodded at the twins. "Your two friends, here, were among the first to be taken."

"You asked about my tattoo," Sky said. "We all have a dagger tattoo behind our right ears – it is a means of positive identification. My sister and I were taken when we were ten-years-old. We were what was called the First Intake. James arrived about six months later as part of the Second Intake. We suffered, badly. We were stripped of everything: our clothes, our dignity, our hair, our identity, our former lives. They drugged us and manipulated us into learning to fight, to maim, and to kill. We were not the first, though. The first _Predators_ were a pair called Lucy and Leo – they had been there for a year before we turned up."

"Somebody at the CIA saw the internet video of Hit Girl kicking ass when she was around eleven-years-old," Stephanie went on. "They considered how effective the vigilante was in taking people down. They considered that turning kids into the same thing would be beneficial. They extended a previous CIA project called _Treadstone_ and _Blackbriar_ into what was called, _Urban Predator_. To be honest, the plans for Lucy and Leo were not bad, and were focussed on using homeless kids, but then somebody decided to change the program and they profiled kids and seized them, often along with their families. The families were disposed of during an identity reassignment phase . . . I shot my own mother, father, and somebody who I thought was my brother."

Maddie gasped in horror, as did Morgan. Though Morgan knew most of the story, it still horrified her.

"We were treated like animals, at times," Abigail stated. "Stephanie and I first met when they threw us both into a forest and made us fight to the death, even depositing an innocent girl into the mix. Stephanie was better than me – she won, but thankfully, she spared my life. Though she was forced to take a leather strap to my bare arse – that was one of the many and varied punishments dished out to us."

Maddie saw the looks of pain on the twins faces. The same look of pain existed on Stephanie's face, and James'. She was truly horrified by what she was hearing. It sounded unbelievable, but she believed every word of what she was being told.

"You met Shannon and her father, on the last visit, right?" Saoirse asked and she received a nod in return. "Well, Patrick was an instructor on _Urban Predator_ and he had been there since the very beginning with Lucy and Leo. He firmly believed in the program as it was being applied to Lucy and Leo, but he hated how it was perverted to apply to us. He eventually walked out of the program. In revenge, Shannon was kidnapped and taken for the program. She suffered worse than the rest of us as she was ritually humiliated on a daily basis for who her father was. Lucy took pity on her and she trained the girl as nobody else would. We all hated Lucy as she was a bitch – worse than Sky and Chrissy. But she was fair and a good teacher – she actually kept us all alive with what she taught us. She suffered, just as much, only we never realised it at the time. We saw her as the instructors' pet – Lucy and Leo had their own apartment where they lived. Us mere mortals were stuck with large mixed-sex dormitories, and yes, we often showered with the boys."

"We first realised how dangerous Lucy and Leo were when two First Intake _Predators_ tried to make a break for freedom," Chrissy said. "Robert and Trina, they were called. We went to breakfast one morning to find Leo and Lucy dressed in combat gear, weapons and all, with dried blood on their clothing. After breakfast, we were treated to the sight of our former colleagues' dead bodies lying stark naked on tables in the vehicle garage. They had each died from knife wounds. That showed us that there was no escape and it also marked Lucy and Leo as killers – they were rewarded by becoming the first ever Phase 2 _Predators_."

"We have found and rescued over forty kids, so far," Abigail continued. "There are many more out there, but we have no idea where. They were trained to disappear and blend into society. We know of almost a hundred that were murdered near the end of the program."

"I was there when we breached an _Urban Predator_ site to find twenty-five kids dead – all executed," Stephanie said quietly. "Some of the kids were no older than eight – I remember one little girl with a single bullet hole in her forehead. Many were killed from behind as they tried to run away. We took the entire program down, including those who had designed and run it. Saoirse and I now spend some of our time searching for more _Predators_. Another was just recovered this week. When we recover them, they are given new homes, just like James here. You've seen the twins fight, and now you know how they came to be what they are. It is not their fault that they are bitches. Ask James – most _Predator_ boys feared _Predator_ girls."

"True," James admitted.

..._...

"How come you are all friends?" Maddie asked. "I saw the way the girls looked at James when he first walked in the door – they hated him."

Stephanie looked over at Saoirse and Abigail who both nodded, then she began to speak.

"I came to the attention of the powers that be when I was just eight-years-old. I had had enough of being teased, sworn at, insulted, humiliated, treated like shit for no goddamn reason at all. I snapped. The twelve-year-old girl who had tortured me for so long opened her mouth one time too many – I killed her, beat her head in while we were both stark naked in the shower. Ask Saoirse, she saw me directly after the event."

"It shocked the hell out me, but it summed up the brutality of _Urban Predator_ ," Saoirse commented. "Stephanie was rewarded for killing that girl. She was given her much-coveted codename: Psyche. That kind of painted a target on the back of a girl who already had enough problems. We all hated her, and I was one of her worst bullies before she killed that girl – it could have been me being slaughtered there that morning. We went our separate ways until Psyche went rogue and I was called in to terminate her."

"She's still alive," Maddie pointed out.

"I tried my best, three times. She was too good for me, and she survived each attempt. Then the little bitch turned me. I gave in and went with her. The CIA burned down my apartment in retaliation – luckily, I was not there, or I would have been killed. Found out later that that was Lucy herself whom they sent after me."

"Despite Abigail trying to kill me, and Saoirse being my nemesis, I survived. I need them both to keep going, and I think that they both need me, too. We need each other. We've all suffered. We've all been forced to do bad things against our will. However, we all survived. We have bad memories and I won't lie when I say that first meetings have not always gone well."

Maddie saw Stephanie's face showing intense sorrow and she could see tears in her eyes.

"I've taken so many lives. I've seen so many die. I've held people in my arms as they died. I've cried myself to sleep on many, many nights. Some nights I've cried into my phone with Saoirse at the other end. She's done the same, crying while I listened. Abigail tends to be a bit more private, but we've had our cry-fests. We are the best of friends and I'm so glad that I have them both – I could never imagine life without either one of them."

Stephanie really started crying then, and Maddie could see tears on Abigail's cheeks and those of Saoirse.

..._...

"I think we need a break," Erika suggested.

"I'll go get some drinks," Sky said, jumping up and wiping tears from her own cheeks.

Sky returned within ten minutes carrying two large jugs of iced tea while Chrissy followed up with several glasses. For several minutes, the conversation changed to anything other than _Urban Predator_ to raise the mood slightly. Parts of the conversation loitered a bit on the inglorious arrival of the two girls clad only in a pair of knickers each, not to mention copious amounts of dust.

"I can't believe that you two opted to run around topless," Maddie commented.

"We opted for nothing," Abigail replied, somewhat defensively. "Bitchy stripped us."

"I said I was sorry," Sky grinned and everybody laughed as Stephanie and Abigail both grimaced.

..._...

Maddie sat down next to Stephanie.

"I know this is hard for you, Steph – I have no real idea, but thanks for letting me in on this."

"I've heard good things about you, Maddie. I have nothing against geeks – geeks have saved my life on numerous occasions."

Maddie grinned.

"You mentioned your brother."

"His name is Jamie. For a while, I thought that I had lost him. For quite a while, I thought that I had killed him. He was just five when we were taken. We stayed together for a short while . . . but then they separated us – that was really hard on me. I never knew that he was alive and that he had eventually become a _Predator_ , just like me. He was a tough little boy, and that probably saved his life. A girl took him under her wing and trained him. Then, when we took down _Urban Predator_ , he was left to his own devices when he was just eight. Thankfully, he came across Shannon who was in the same position and they teamed up. After a few adventures and tight shaves, they found Abigail. Apparently, Shannon's Dad was on their tail, but he kept missing them. Then they got themselves into a lot of trouble before they were separated. Finally, me and him came face to face. He wanted to kill me for being a traitor. The boy was brainwashed, but I pushed through it and . . . and I had my baby brother back."

Stephanie broke down again, but Abigail grabbed hold of her and hugged her while Maddie looked up to find an audience listening to Stephanie's tail in rapt silence.

..._...

Once Stephanie had calmed down from her emotional exclamation and shrugged off Abigail, she gave her friend a sly glance.

"Of course, Abigail appears to have a thing for my brother, too," she said loudly.

Abigail blushed bright red as she attempted to splutter her innocence.

"No . . . maybe . . . no!"

That gave everybody a much-needed good laugh, after the emotional rollercoaster of that morning's briefings. Stephanie took a short break to sort herself out and Saoirse took over.

"Predators have no inhibitions – as you've seen, we have no issues with nudity. We have no scruples when it comes to hurting people. We kill with as much remorse as you might show when stamping on a bug. None of us like it, but it is who and what we are. We cannot shake it. We will always have these skills in our minds for us to call upon. For many things, our reactions are automatic, they are pure instinct. I'm sorry, Maddie, but you have been living with a pair of psychotic individuals who enjoy hurting and maiming people."

"I figured that," Maddie grinned. "Thanks for being so open about it all. Sky, Chrissy? I'm really sorry to hear about what you went through."

"We survived, Maddie," Sky replied.

..._...

"Hi, Maddie."

"Hello, Morgan. You're normal, right?"

"I don't think I'd quite go that far, but I'm as normal as you."

"That bad, huh?" Maddie quipped.

"The twins will need you, so will James. I have a _Predator_ for a sister. Yeah, she plays tough, but inside, she's soft and caring. I've seen her cry her heart out beside a hospital bed. I've seen her cry her heart out after a vicious nightmare. Ever since they were rescued, they have been off the drugs they were forced to take. That has allowed them to remember. They've remembered some horrible things. They've remembered their lives since they were taken. They've begun to remember their lives from before they were taken. For many, that has been very hard. Take it from somebody who has been around _Predators_ , they need outside support to keep them going. I'm hoping that you can do that for the twins and James – now you know what they really are inside."

"Thank you, Morgan. I really care about those two – they may be wacky and sometimes downright strange, but they've made me feel like I'm part of the family. I'm glad I found out what they really are and why."

"You take care, Madeline. This is a dangerous world which you have joined. They will protect you no matter what, but you need to protect them from themselves."

"I understand."

* * *

 ** _That afternoon_**

"I want to know what this place is!"

Erika looked up to see James looking directly at her and his facial expression was one she most often saw on the girls when they were in professional _Predator_ mode.

"It is your home, James, if you want it to be," Erika replied carefully.

"May I show you something, please, Erika?"

Erika followed the boy outside and he strode around the area pointing things out.

"There, there, there, there, there, and there. Claymore mines, all command detonated. I've identified fifteen of the bloody things, all strategically placed around the main building to ward off an armed assault. There are a few more near the main drive forming a kill box. Now, I want to know what kind of a shit storm I'm walking into."

"You are very good, James," Erika commented. "Come with me."

James followed Erika into the car garage and over towards the Corvette. He never saw the swift movement that quickly had him face down on the capacious hood, his body and head pinned. Erika lowered her lips to his right ear.

"You have stuck your nose in where it does not belong, James. However, I am under instructions to let you live. If you breathe a word or if you put my people at risk, then Hit Girl will be the very least of your worries. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Get in the fucking car!"

..._...

During the drive into Los Angeles, James figured that he had really stepped into the shit – the story of his life – only, he had no idea if he would come out smelling of roses . . . or come out very, very dead.

The ride was long and apparently a roundabout route as they crossed over the same intersection twice, but from different directions. Wherever they were headed was obviously important, and Erika was checking for anybody trailing them. Every question answered simply led to another one, James felt, and he began to feel a little apprehensive about the final question with the final answer.

However, a few minutes later, after a good forty minutes of driving, that final question left his lips as Erika drove into a vehicle garage with more hidden security features than a bank – or maybe a nuclear missile silo.

* * *

 ** _Safehouse C_**

"What _is_ this place?" he asked as he climbed out of the Corvette.

"Your worst nightmare, Arcane!" Foxtail growled.

"Hi, Foxy!"

"Little bastard!"

James grinned – he knew that she hated the abbreviation to her codename.

"My question still stands," James persisted as he studied the other masked individuals.

None wore body armour, just masks.

"You've got no tits, so you must be Fury. You've got little bumps, so that makes you Psyche. That then just leaves the twins."

"How do you know I've got no tits?" Abigail demanded as she pulled off her mask.

"You did arrive topless, this morning," James pointed out.

"Oh, right," Abigail conceded as a grinning Stephanie pulled off her own mask.

"I have to admit, I did not see this coming. You're all _Fusion_ vigilantes."

"I would just like to point out, James, that Erika will cut off your dick and make you eat it, should you reveal anything of what you have discovered today," Chrissy pointed out.

"Where'd you get that from?" Stephanie asked. "Nobody in their right mind would make a guy eat his own dick – that's just sick!"

..._...

James received a very brief tour on the essentials, but he was not allowed to see the armoury, the command centre, or anything deemed classified.

"Am I here because you want me to become a vigilante?" James asked without much enthusiasm. "Is this what Hit Girl does to bolster her resources? She rescues hapless _Predators_ and forces them to fight for her? Maybe FEAR was right."

"You fucking dickhead!" Saoirse growled. "Nobody forced me to fight. I fight for myself. Yes, I fight under Hit Girl's banner, but she forces me to do nothing. I kill when I choose to kill."

"What happens from this point on, is entirely up to you, James," Erika replied. "No one is forced into the life of being a vigilante against their will. You are your own person, and nobody will violate that, ever."

"I have no fight left in me. I gave all I had for FEAR and I don't want to fight anymore."

"Then don't," Abigail said.

"You don't even have to be involved," Stephanie added. "If you want to help, there are plenty of things to be done that don't involve fighting."

"Let me think about it."

* * *

 ** _Oak Pass Road_**

To say that things were complicated, that night, was a major understatement.

After dinner, which had been bad enough, Erika decided to leave the hormonal, impossible youths to themselves for the evening. The language had been beyond disgusting and fowl. The behaviour had been downright animalistic at dinner which had resulted in the kitchen being splattered with food in all directions. Finally, the twins and Abigail had stripped off and dived into the pool naked. Not to be outdone, Saoirse pulled off her own clothes – with a little help from Stephanie – and slid into the jacuzzi, just as naked. Surprisingly, she was joined by the seemingly shy Morgan in the naked soak. Not to be outdone, James had all the girls cheering when he streaked naked across the lawn and divebombed into the swimming pool. Maddie and Stephanie just stood to one side and watched the melee, cheering occasionally, and they both giggled as they commented on James' equipment which was apparently a first for Maddie, her having never seen a boy that age naked.

"I've seen bigger," Saoirse commented. "I've had bigger."

"Ewww!" Stephanie growled as she sat a few feet from her friend.

"You not joining us, Stephy?" Saoirse asked.

"Nah – I'm fine," Stephanie replied as she indicated her friend who was running around the pool, still naked, and being pursued by an angry Chrissy who apparently wanted to kill her – or maybe eat her out – Stephanie was a little unsure. "I like to leave the depraved shit to Abigail – she enjoys it."

"Yeah – I noticed that," Maddie commented as she followed the naked girl around the pool. "You don't seem to have the same habits as Abigail."

"I'm reclaiming my body – it is mine – and I intend on exposing it only as I see fit."

"She's saving her body for Tommy," Saoirse commented.

"Shut up, SD!"

"He likes it – Tommy says the little patch of pubes on her vulva is really cute," Saoirse continued.

Maddie began to giggle uncontrollably as Stephanie began muttering under her breath while her face went bright red and she crossed her legs.

..._...

Maddie had invited Stephanie and Abigail to sleep on the floor in her room while Saoirse and Morgan went to join the twins in Sky's bedroom.

James was very pleased to be alone – he had had enough of girls for one evening, naked or otherwise! The boy was happy just to curl up in bed after a really crazy day. He was very tired, and he needed sleep – lots of sleep. He also had a lot to think about: could he go back to what he was trained to do. Being captured by _Fusion_ had been a blessing in disguise. He had fallen for that sly bitch and her smooth talking. He had bought into what she was selling too damn easily. FEAR had played him and everyone else. Well, she was dead, but he was alive. He could know carve out his own future, but how did he want his life to go? He had had his fill of killing. He had seen enough blood split as his own hands to last a lifetime. But it was there, the bloodlust which had so far guided his every move since he had gained his dagger – it would never go away, and he knew that for a fact.

James turned over in his surprisingly comfortable bed and he closed his eyes.

..._...

"Keep your hands off me!" Stephanie growled. "What the fuck are you – a lesbian in training?"

"I was just reaching for my drink!" Abigail retorted.

Maddie laughed as the two girls mock-fought. She knew that both girls were the best of friends . . . despite a rather rocky time when they were younger.

"Are you two going to behave?" Maddie asked, and the two girls looked up at her.

"Just messin' with yah!" Abigail grinned, and Stephanie nodded.

"Maddie – I noticed that you did not join in with the err, naked shit," Abigail commented.

"Sensible girl," Stephanie commented.

"I've never gone in for any of that stuff – up till a few weeks ago, nobody had ever seen me naked, then I stripped off and jumped in that damn pool. It felt relay exhilarating, but no, I don't feel like doing it again – and definitely not in front of James. Besides, I'm still healing from my bullet wound."

"Bullet wounds hurt, don't they?" Stephanie said.

"Too damn right!" Maddie replied. "Thanks for today."

"You always welcome, Maddie," Stephanie replied. "Anything you need, we're there for you."

"Definitely," Abigail added.


	11. That Season Again

**Author's Note:** _Yes, as the astute amongst you will probably notice, it is August 2018. However, here comes the 2016 Christmas season for the_ **Forsaken Universe** _! (Yes, I am a little behind!) This storyline will be interconnected across three of my stories:_ **Forsaken** _,_ **Fusion: Los Angeles** _, and_ **Vengeance** _. There will be seasonal happiness, seasonal mayhem, and some seasonal sadness._

* * *

 ** _Two days later  
Friday, December 16th, 2016_**

 ** _Los Angeles, USA_**

"Why are you two idiots grinning like that?"

Maddie looked from one twin to the other.

"Because. . ." Sky began.

". . . it's fucking . . ." Chrissy continued.

". . . CHRISTMAS!" they both yelled.

"There's still a week to go," Maddie pointed out to the overexcited sixteen-year-olds.

"Party pooper!" James commented as he appeared with a Santa hat on his head.

"Leave her alone," Erika ordered. "Or none of you get a stocking! Now get a move on, or we'll be late."

* * *

 ** _D-JAK:LA_**

"Oh, wow!" Cara announced.

"Dreamy or what?" Kristen added.

"Eyes off!" Maddie growled.

"Ooh!" Cara declared. "Maddie has a crush on the new boy."

"Do not!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Do too!" Cara responded.

"Girls!" Sky called out. "Line up, please!"

Kristen and Cara were still giggling as they lined up with the other girls. Maddie ignored the both of them, but inside, she knew that they were right – what was she doing?! Maddie opted to concentrate on the training, ignoring the boy in the next class which was being taken by Chrissy.

Erika had noticed the exchange and she chuckled as she went back into her office.

..._...

Once Mollie was happy that the classes were underway, she grabbed two cups of coffee and made her way to join Erika.

There was something a little off about her boss, and she was determined to find out what, if only for her own curiosity, but she wanted to be able to help Erika if she could. Mollie pushed open the office door and she sat down, placing a cup of coffee down before Erika.

"You seem a little skittish, this evening, boss," Mollie Hendricks commented to Erika.

"I've just taken a giant leap and I'm worried that I might have made a huge mistake."

"I'm listening," Mollie said as she sat down across the desk from Erika who passed over a small sheaf of papers.

Mollie took the papers and she studied the top sheet.

"Holy shit!"

* * *

 ** _Earlier that week  
Monday, December 12th_**

 ** _Department of Children and Family Services_**

It had taken all of her courage and determination to drive into the city and then walk to that building – twice she had turned back to the car.

Then, she had paced backwards and forwards outside that very building for almost forty minutes as she had built up her courage and determination even further. She berated herself for being so indecisive and for being a fucking wimp. Finally, she marched towards the building and she hauled open the cheap aluminium glazed door and walked into the cheap-looking government-chic reception area. A few deep breaths later, and Erika stood at the reception desk.

"I'm looking for Amber Tyler, please," Erika asked the bored-looking receptionist.

"Third floor," the receptionist droned without even looking up from her magazine.

Erika took the elevator up to the third floor and exited out, then she grinned as she saw her destination, just ahead.

..._...

Erika stormed straight past the secretary cum receptionist.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No!"

She strode directly for the office of Mrs Tyler where she found the woman sitting behind her desk. Before her, in two chairs, sat a man and a woman.

"Excuse me," Erika said to the man and the woman as she slammed a piece of paper down before the surprised Mrs Tyler.

"Sign it!"

Amber Tyler smiled as she read the single page form: _GC-211 Consent of Proposed Guardian, Nomination, and Waiver of Notice_. It was the first step towards Maddie's future life. Without hesitation, the woman signed the relevant box and she pushed the sheet of paper back at Erika.

"You'll find my husband two doors down – now, if you don't mind, I have an appointment."

Erika was met with the same cold indifference, two doors down, as Kramer Tyler nonchalantly signed the same sheet of paper before moving onto seemingly more important things. Erika struggled to control her temper as she stormed out of the offices before she killed somebody, however, as she crossed over the busy main road, she felt different. A smile forced itself into her angry expression and by the time she was halfway to the car, the smile had turned into an enormous grin which could not get any bigger. She felt relief and she laughed out loud as she considered how stupid she had been to hesitate a short while earlier.

As she dropped into the car, she whooped with joy.

* * *

 ** _D-JAK:LA_**

"I can't believe it Erika – I know you've been looking after Maddie, but I had no idea that her parents were so . . . so callous and cold."

"I wanted to strangle them, Mollie."

"I don't blame you – I'd want to do the same damn thing. Does she know?"

"No. That's the problem. I'm too scared to say anything. What if she's angry? What if she's upset? What if she hates the idea? What if she feels betrayed? What if. . ."

"Erika, shut up!" Mollie exclaimed. "Just talk to her. She's a great young girl and I am certain that she will look at this in a mature way and come to the correct decision. I'm certain she will agree with you."

"You sure?"

"I'm a mother, Erika; I know what I'm talking about."

"That's another thing," Erika whined. "I know nothing about being a mother."

"Well, that's horseshit for a start, Erika!"

Erika scowled.

"Maddie is doing very well under your current guardianship, so why not make it permanent. The twins are also blossoming under your care. You are a natural mother, Erika."

"Really?"

"Yes."

* * *

 ** _The following morning  
Saturday, December 17th_**

 ** _Oak Pass Road_**

"Hi, Maddie."

"Morning, Erika . . . what's wrong?"

Erika had not slept all that well, the night before, as she had mulled over what she had discussed with Mollie. So many things could go wrong, but she had to find out.

"Maddie, could I have a few minutes of your time, please?" Erika asked a little timidly.

Maddie nodded as Erika sat down on the end of Maddie's bed. Maddie crawled out from under the duvet and sat cross-legged on top of the duvet.

"I know that you don't get on very well with your parents, Maddie . . . so, I wanted to see if I could do something about that, so you had . . . well, so you could have somewhere that you could call home with people who love you . . . I suppose."

Maddie hated any reference to her parents, at the best of times, but first thing in the morning was not exactly one of those times. Maddie was also very confused by what Erika was saying.

"I started something off, on Monday . . . I went to see your Mom and Dad."

"Oh, are they still alive?" Maddie asked with a grimace.

"I . . . well, I gave them this – and they signed it," Erika said as she handed over a form for Maddie to see.

Maddie took a few minutes reading it over – twice. The youngster knew what it meant – sort of – but she felt anger as she realised that her parents had actually signed her life away, so easily.

"Bet they didn't take much persuading," she said, tears forming in her eyes at the betrayal by her own parents.

"I won't lie to you Maddie – they didn't give it a second's thought."

Erika paused for almost a full minute as her trembling hands passed over a second form. Maddie took the form and she studied it.

"I received that, yesterday . . . I hope you aren't mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you, Erika. You've been nothing but nice to me. I . . . I don't know what to say. . ."

Maddie began to sob as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I wanted it to be a part of your Christmas present," Erika muttered. "I'm sorry if I've stepped out of line."

Maddie stopped crying and her face lit up with an enormous grin. Then Erika found herself flattened as the thirteen-year-old leapt forward and crushed Erika in a ferocious bearhug as the girl screamed out in delight.

"Thank you!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Woah – lesbian love fest!" Chrissy exclaimed from the doorway.

Maddie looked up and she scowled.

"I'm in a good mood, Christina, so I'll let that comment slide," Maddie replied.

"Ooh, she used your full name!" Sky laughed from behind her sister.

"What's going on, Erika?" Chrissy asked, ignoring Sky.

Maddie passed over the two pieces of paper and the twins examined them.

"Does this mean what we think it means?" Sky asked with an enormous grin.

"It says here," Chrissy read," that one Erika Cho is appointed temporary guardian of the person: Madeline Alison Tyler . . . your middle name is Alison?"

"Do you want to drink your next meal through a straw?" Maddie growled.

Chrissy laughed.

"Congratulations, Maddie," Sky said.

"Thanks.

"Commiserations, Erika," Chrissy grinned.

"Huh?" Erika asked.

"Maddie gets the good end of the deal," Chrissy explained. "You, on the other hand, get a petulant, grumpy. . ."

"Don't forget: annoying," Sky cut in.

". . .annoying, teenager," Chrissy finished.

"Erika – could you buy some straws, please?" Maddie replied with a cheeky grin.

"Congrats, Maddie," James offered from behind the twins.

"Thanks, James."

* * *

 ** _That afternoon_**

"What's up, guys?" Maddie asked.

The twins were looking a little morose which was a little worrying, especially considering how happy the twins had been just the day before.

"We're nervous," Sky responded.

"Why?" Maddie asked. "You guys are never nervous about nothing."

"The last Christmas we had was when we were ten."

"You've had no Christmas for six years!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Not what you would call Christmas, anyway," Chrissy growled.

"We had the day off . . . if we were good – but. . ." Sky went on.

"You were never good?" Maddie guessed.

Sky cringed.

"We got a Christmas dinner, but that was about it. Nobody got presents or any of that sissy shit," she finished.

"Well, I am going to make sure that you two sorry bitches get a Christmas, okay?"

"Me, too?" James asked from behind Maddie.

"Of course, James."

* * *

 ** _That night_**

"That was a good thing you did, Maddie."

"Somebody has to help those girls – and James."

"There is a lot more to you than many recognise, Maddie."

"Thanks, Erika."

"Now, we need to figure out how to make this Christmas extra special for those _Predators_."

* * *

Over the next few days, everybody went very secretive as Christmas Day drew ever closer.

Various rolls of wrapping paper and many miles of sticky tape vanished into bedrooms, and doors were locked against peeping eyes. The twins were being ultra-secretive, as was Maddie, which annoyed the twins no end as she had threatened each of 'the bitches' with bodily harm should they break into her bedroom. Indeed, Sky received an electric shock when she tried to pick the lock on Maddie's bedroom door which everybody thought was 'fucking funny' – at least, that was James' comment which Chrissy thought was 'right on', much to Sky's annoyance.

Maddie appeared to be the happiest of everybody, and at almost every opportunity, she would give Erika a hug. Erika began to find that distinctly embarrassing, especially when Maddie hugged her in the middle of Walmart while Erika was checking out the meat counter. Erika decided to just bear the embarrassment as Maddie was happy, and that was what was most important to Erika. There was still a lot to be done, as far as buying presents for the young teen which Erika was finding a little difficult. The same for the boy; Erika had no idea, whatsoever, about teen boys and their desires . . . beyond the fact that James wanted to get into Maddie's knickers – that was blatantly obvious.

That was another subject that worried Erika. Yes, Maddie had needed a friend, and Mindy had suggested a boy, but in hindsight, Erika thought that a bad thing. Was that the motherly instinct which Mollie had gone on about? Erika felt like she should do something each and every time James came within two feet of Maddie. She trusted Maddie, but Maddie was also very naïve, and Erika was worried that she might allow James to guide her into something from where there was no coming back from – no pun intended. Maddie was her charge and had to be protected as such. Erika felt strong protective urges when it came to Maddie and that often went as far as protecting the girl at mealtimes when Sky and Chrissy teased the thirteen-year-old. Sky and Chrissy thought it was very sweet and they had told Erika as such – in private.

James was still a mystery, but it was still very early days. The boy was fun to have around, but he could be moody at times – nothing outwardly bad, though. He liked to spend time alone which Erika figured was normal for _Predators_ , but he also needed a friend, and he would often sit with Maddie and talk. The youngsters would talk what appeared to Erika to be total rubbish, but it often had them laughing. Laughter was good, Erika thought, and seeing Maddie giggling happily was okay. Sometimes, the laughter would get too much for Maddie and her wound would start to ache, causing plenty of tears, but the healing process was still underway.

Erika hoped that the coming year would be better for them all.

* * *

 ** _Saturday, December 24th_**

 ** _Out on the streets of Los Angeles_**

It would be the final patrol before Christmas, and the team were determined to ensure that the streets were safe for everybody.

Bane was a little unhappy as she was not out on her beloved motorcycle. Part of her figured she was still mourning the loss of her first motorcycle which had been sacrificed to save Team San Diego. Venom was happy astride her own mount and thankful that she still had it. Not that Venom would stoop to winding up her twin sister about the destroyed motorcycle.

"It's so good to be back astride something comfortable," Venom called out as the rode along Venice Boulevard toward the sea.

"You referring to your dildo, bitch?" Bane growled in response.

"I don't. . ." Venom responded.

"Bullshit – it's that big twelve-inch fucker," Bane cut in. "How the fuck you fit it in, I have no idea – considering we are both built vaguely the same, there is no way something that big would fit inside _my_ vagina. Or, maybe it goes in your mouth – it's certainly big enough!"

 _"Bane – just concentrate on not scratching your current ride, or we'll all wake up dead one morning,"_ Crypto commented over the radio link, reminding Bane that she was riding Hit Girl's numbered special-edition Ducati.

Bane began to wish that she had not been so eager to try out Hit Girl's pride and joy – just one scratch, and she would die instantly, she figured.

"Let's just keep things pleasant, girls," Mist ordered as she cruised twenty yards behind the miscreant twins. "How is the new boy?"

 _"Getting on my tits,"_ Crypto replied. _"He keeps asking me stupid questions."_

"You'll survive," Mist chuckled.

"You haven't got any tits," Venom threw back. "Either way, keep his hands off your chest."

 _"Does anybody want to see what else Venom bought along with the, '...Pipedream King Cock Dual Density Dildo with Balls – 12-inch...Massive 12-inch realistic dildo with balls...Soft, flesh-like material with firm inner core for a fully erect feeling...Strong suction cup for hands-free. . ."_

"Shut _up_!" Venom yelled out, interrupting Crypto, and everybody laughed.

"So, you like that fully erect feeling, huh?" Mist chuckled.

"Fuck off!" Venom growled.

 _"That sorted the new boy – he's on the floor unable to breath from laughing," Crypto advised the team."_

..._...

Near the Venice High School, Bane indicated for Venom to pull up beside her.

The two girls quickly forgot their bickering as they studied the scene before them. Youths – nothing more. About nine boys and six girls. They had obviously decided to head out and have some fun, maybe steal some shit to make their Christmas just that little bit better. Only, the scum was picking on hard-working members of the American public who were trying to stretch their meagre incomes to provide for their youngsters. Bane and Venom removed their helmets and made for the group of yelping youths. Nobody saw them approaching as they blatantly mugged two women who were obviously on their way home from some last-minute Christmas shopping. Mist kept back, but close enough to provide support should things go bad. The two women were sobbing as they handed over everything that they had . . . which was not very much, to be brutally honest.

"You disgust me," the electronically enhanced voice growled from behind the youths.

The fifteen youths turned to find themselves face to face with a _Fusion_ vigilante. The vigilante was clad in a skin-tight armoured suit with a mask. The suit was grey, and weapons were very obvious around the waist. What gained attention the most, were the red eyes which glared out of the semi-darkness.

"You disgust me," the electronically enhanced voice repeated.

"What the fuck are you going to do about it, bitch?" the obvious leader, a boy, shouted.

"Very brave, aren't you?" Venom continued as she slipped off the hood of the car she was sitting on and she strode towards the boy who had spoken. "Do you think fifteen to one bothers me?"

"Or even fifteen to two," another electronically enhanced voice growled, and the youths looked to their left to see Bane leaning on a parking meter.

"You motherfuckers disgust me," Venom said as she came face-to-face with the leader.

The boy did not like having someone like Venom so close to him.

"Maybe, I should rip your fucking throats out, and feed them to the dogs. Maybe I should have Bane whip some sense into you fucking lesbian bitches. How the fuck could you stoop so low as to mug people on fucking Christmas Eve?! I want each one of you to return what you took . . . and I want each fucking one of you to apologise to each of these nice ladies."

"Go fu. . ."

The words never fully left his mouth as his universe was turned upside down and he found that the sidewalk was very painful when you landed on it face first. Two of the girls made to attack Venom, but they quickly found themselves joining their leader on the sidewalk with bloody noses from contacting the concrete. Before anybody else could move, Bane had begun to shove the youths into a line along the kerbstones. Everything was kept friendly, and weapons were still sheathed. The fight had gone out of the youths at the sight of three of their number lying flat on their faces on the sidewalk. One by one, each youth returned whatever they had taken from the women and they were forced to make a humiliating and very humbling apology to both women.

"Thank you."

"Yes, thank you."

The two women were very thankful for the timely intervention from Venom and Bane. The youths were leaving the area, taking their wounded leader and his bitches with them.

"We will ensure that you both get home," Bane said.

True to her word, the vigilante hailed a cab for the two women and she followed the cab with her twin, just under a mile to the apartment block where the two women lived.

 _"Well done, the both of you,"_ Mist radioed. _"However, we have work to do."_

 _"I have an officer down and another requesting assistance at Venice and Superior – move those butts, girls!"_ Crypto radioed.

Directions flashed up into the visors of each vigilante as the three high-powered motorcycles raced a little over half-a-mile to the intersection.

* * *

 ** _Venice Boulevard and Superior Boulevard_**

The scene was not exactly carnage, but it was serious.

As far as the arriving vigilantes could tell, there had been a bank robbery, just as the bank was sending its reserves out for safekeeping, due to the large amounts of cash deposited for the seasonal holidays. An LAPD unit was stopped at one side of the intersection and the passenger side of the vehicle had been shredded like swiss cheese; an obvious sign of automatic weapons in play. Each vigilante removed their helmets and dismounted, pulling out stowed H&K G36C submachine guns and spare magazines from their rides. Mist suggested grabbing ballistic shields which the twins did. On the ground, beside the police car, there was a body in uniform with another uniformed officer crouched to one side, exchanging gunfire with an, as yet, unseen enemy.

Crypto was hacking into the nearest CCTV to get an idea of what was going on. Until then, the three vigilantes moved closer, scanning for anything which might assist them in putting down the attack as they closed to protect and hopefully extract the cornered officers. As they came out into the open, bullets struck the ground at the feet of Venom and Bane. Neither vigilante paid the bullets a second's attention as they moved forwards. Venom grimaced as a pair of bullets struck her shield with considerable force – the enemy were using an assault rifle. The police officer crouched next to his fallen partner had seen the approaching vigilantes, and despite an order to 'arrest on sight', he decided that getting out of dodge would be preferable before following his standing orders.

As Bane approached the fallen officer, she came under intense fire from a building maybe forty yards distant. She dived forward and landed flat on the intersection, her shield raised to cover the fallen officer rather than herself.

"Hi!" Bane yelled to the other officer. "Is he alive?"

"I think so – he took two bullets in chest, but he's still breathing, I think," came the response.

Bane placed her index finger onto the man's carotid artery at the neck, then checked the screen on her left wrist. The man's pulse rate was rapid – over one-forty – but the pressure looked off. The man was breathing rapidly, and his mental state was lethargic at best while his skin appeared pale and clammy. The man was obviously bleeding out from somewhere and the blood loss was causing major problems. Before Bane could ask about an ambulance, an ambulance screeched to a halt, a dozen yards off with Mist's hand a few feet from the windshield. Mist had probably saved the lives of the paramedics aboard as bullets struck the street where the ambulance would have been just a second later.

Together, Bane and Venom out down covering fire as the remaining officer was escorted away by Mist. That just left the wounded officer. Mist returned with a paramedic who immediately went to work, stabilising the officer for transport.

"He's bad – we gotta get him to the hospital in the next few minutes or. . ."

Venom nodded.

..._..

 _"Okay, team, I have the bad guys – forty yards to the northwest. They're hunkered down in a house, second on the left, behind a white mini-bus,"_ Crypto radioed. _"You can get in the back way down by the store on the corner."_

Bane and Venom both took off at a run while Mist kept up a steady return fire to keep the gunmen busy. The twins leapt over a six-foot brick wall at the back of the property, running across the lawn and stopping at the back of the house.

 _"Best I can find, guys,"_ Crypto reported. _"Two back bedrooms, bathroom to the south, kitchen to the north, front room. Bullets are coming from the front room. Property has four people living there – two young kids."_

"She's full of good news, tonight," Venom complained as she readied her weapon and checked her utility belt.

"You ready?" Bane countered.

"Always, Bane," Venom grinned.

Venom reached out and she grasped hold of the handle to the back door. She twisted – it turned, and the door moved.

"Back door is unlocked," she reported. "Entering now."

 _"Cops are arriving in force, guys,"_ Crypto cautioned.

Venom led the way, her G36C at her right shoulder, Bane close behind, her own weapon to her shoulder. Both vigilantes moved forwards, checking left and right as they went, covering each other. There were friendlies in the property, so they had to be careful. They could hear the gunmen shouting at each other in the front room – plus screaming from a woman. Venom pushed open the door to the first bedroom. It was for the adults and had a single double bed in the room, otherwise, it was empty. Bane took the lead and she entered the second bedroom.

"I have a male adult and two young girls," Bane radioed.

"They have my wife," the man explained. "Six men."

"Are you hurt?" Bane asked.

"Nothing worse than a few bruises."

"Stay flat on the floor until the police come for you, understand?"

"Stay flat on the floor until the police arrive – understood."

The good news was that there was only one friendly to be worried about, but six targets which could be a problem in the close confines of the small house.

..._...

Venom and Bane moved towards the front room, making very little sound.

Bane was able to get into a position from where she could see into the room. The men all appeared to be congregated around the large windows at the front and every few seconds a fusillade of gunfire rang out. As Bane's eyes swept the room, she saw the woman, on her knees, her hands covering her ears from the terrifying sound of the assault rifles. Bane was able to gain the woman's attention.

"Boss, I need a distraction, so we can get the woman out," Bane radioed.

 _"I can do that, Bane – I'm bulletproof!"_ Mist growled back.

"Now!" Bane directed as she waved the woman towards her.

Outside, Mist jumped up, a shield raised, and she sent short bursts of gunfire towards the house. Naturally, she was engaged by the gunmen who saw her movements as an assault on their temporary refuge. Back in the house, the woman began to crawl forwards, making it a few feet, before a man saw her and he reached out to grab her, but Venom was too quick. The man felt a sharp pain in his throat as a titanium throwing knife struck him deep and he wasn't able to emit even a sound as his windpipe was blocked by the blade. The man sagged to his knees, dropping his weapon as he grasped for his throat. The man's face was turning people as he gasped for air, none of which came. Bane pulled the woman clear and Venom told her to lie down flat in the kitchen until the police arrived.

"You guys coming quietly, or do we have to gut you thieving bastards," Venom growled.

The remaining five men turned away from the window to find themselves facing two angry-looking assault rifles. They also noticed their dead comrade and the missing woman.

"Hey, guys!" came an electronic shout and the men spun around to find Mist at the shattered window, her own assault rifle aimed at them.

Venom and Bane wasted no time in clubbing the men to the ground with the butts of their assault rifles. Nobody else needed to die.

"Clear!" Bane announced.

"Clear!" Venom confirmed.

"Clear!" Mist added. "Get that officer moving," she yelled out to the paramedics.

The first LAPD units, including SWAT, were rolling up, just as the three vigilantes accelerated away, heading southwest toward the beach.

..._...

As the sirens faded away, the three female vigilantes breathed deeply and steadily, allowing the adrenalin to subside from their bloodstreams.

It had been a busy evening, but a successful one. A man had died, but then he had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. The twins no longer enjoyed killing as much as they had done, once upon a time. Their time with _Fusion_ had taught them that killing was not necessary in all cases. Their job was not to kill everybody who committed a crime. Their job was to protect the city of Los Angeles from itself. If criminals chose to harm innocents when a _Fusion_ vigilante was watching, then they stood a high chance of dying. The message was out there – you want to live; keep your nose clean.

Pacific Avenue was busy, but not a problem. They received a few waves and cheers as they went. After a few minutes, they turned left onto South Venice Boulevard and they headed into the parking lot there. Bane and Venom both grinned, however, Mist scowled. The parking lot was packed with motorcycles, old and new, large and small, powerful, and the not so powerful. Some of the raging sounds from shouting and engine revving vanished as many eyes turned to stare at the new arrivals.

While Mist's Ducati SuperSport S in red attracted many admirers, and Venom's bucine grey Aprilia RSV4 RR did also, it was Bane's very limited-edition Ducati 1299 Panigale S Anniversario in black which stole the show. There were many open gasps and admiring looks, both for the black motorcycle and the armour-clad vigilante astride the same machine. Bane was glad she wore both a mask and her helmet as both hid her face which she knew would be glowing bright red at all the attention. It was her sister that enjoyed putting herself out there. Her sister loved to be ogled and admired.

"Hey, dude, is that real, or a fake?" a man asked as he studied the Ducati Anniversario.

Bane grinned behind her mask as she indicated the engraved markings above the hub of the handlebars.

"Fucking awesome!" the man exclaimed to his mates. "She's got number four out of five hundred!"

"Wow!"

"Bloody Hell!"

"Lucky, bitch!"

The compliments kept flooding in, and Bane could sense that her sister was getting annoyed that she was not the centre of attention for a change. Venom decided to change that as she moved forward to an empty section of blacktop. As she moved her body weight over the front tyre, she gripped the front brake and clutch, revving the engine hard and then letting in the clutch. The rear tyre spun at speed, sending copious amounts of smoke into the air and emitting a lot of noise from the tyre. With a gentle nudge, she sent the machine into a doughnut, still spinning her rear tyre. Cheering erupted from the assembled crowd as they watched Venom burn rubber. Bane was very happy for all the attention to switch from her to her sister.

Mist pulled up alongside Bane and they both exchanged a brief glance at Venom's antics. They were harmless and good publicity. Venom stopped before her tyre was totally shredded, and Mist hoped that there would be no high-speed chases on the way back to the Safehouse.

 _"Well, that was a complete waste of over three hundred bucks!"_ Crypto commented. _"Nice, though."_


	12. Family Time

**_Saturday, December 24th, 2016_**

 ** _Oak Pass Road_**

 ** _That night_**

Maddie and James were sitting on Maddie's bed talking.

"You've been with the twins the longest – what were they like when they were younger?" Maddie asked.

"Err – I don't think that is for me to say, Maddie," James replied in a very diplomatic response, typical of his origins.

"Sky and I have no secrets from Maddie – not anymore," Chrissy said as she sat down on the bed beside James. "Continue."

"Are you sure – it might get kind of graphic," James pointed out.

"We can take it," Sky said as she sat down next to Maddie. "I know the story will be full of humiliation, but that's life. Get started, James."

James was still a little unsure, but he continued.

"The girls had already been there for six months by the time I came along. I was a tiny, very scared, nine-year-old boy, thrust into a manic, oppressive environment. To be honest, the twins were more of a curiosity than anything else. They were teased, but then we all were. When they were ten, they were okay, to be honest, but then things started to go wrong soon after they both turned eleven. By then, some had turned against the twins. I suppose they were jealous. They had one another while the rest of us had only ourselves. It was obvious why the instructors wanted the twins, and both were adept at pretending to be the other. Most of us thought that identical-looking twins were identical in every way, but no, that was not true.

"Sky was the weaker twin. That began to emerge around their eleventh birthday when Sky started to struggle with her tasks and training. That just made her a target for further abuse. Then came the kicker. Chrissy began to grow taller than her twin, almost two inches at one stage, then puberty set in and Chrissy got hair on her vulva and the beginnings of breasts on her chest, not to mention some nice thighs. Chrissy got teased, but for Sky, it was a lot worse as she had nothing to show for herself and her body was not much different from that of a boy – no hips, nothing. It got so bad for Sky that I remember her being called into the chief instructor's office – the rumours were that they almost put a bullet in her head."

Maddie noticed that Sky was shaking.

"I was dragged out of class and taken into that office," Sky said with tears running down her cheeks. "The floor was covered in plastic. I was shaking really badly. I was lectured on my behaviour and told that I was a waste of space and that my training was terminated. The bastard ordered me to strip naked – apparently, my clothes would be good for somebody else. Then he pulled a pistol from a drawer . . . I peed myself, right then and there. I was just eleven-years-old, and I was about to die. I wanted so many things; I wanted to see the sky, once more . . . I wanted to see my sister. He raised the pistol to my head . . . and he pulled the trigger. I collapsed into my still-warm pee . . . but, I was alive. The bastard laughed out loud and told me to get the fuck out of his office . . . he told me to leave the clothes and I was forced to run naked back to my dormitory. I showered and dressed before returning to class."

"Sky changed after that episode and she turned into a bitch. Chrissy changed too, to protect her sister. As you can tell, Sky caught up with her sister . . . about eight months later, Sky had small breasts and some pubic hair. But, by then, nobody dared to approach the bitch twins. They became a legend in their own time and the favourites of the instructors. Anytime a kid stepped out of line, they found themselves facing Sky and Chrissy. It was not a good place to be, I can tell you," James finished.

"Sky – I'm so sorry for bringing that back up," Maddie said.

"Don't be, honey. Neither of us is proud of what we did, back then. But, we did what we could to survive, and we survived to regain some of our childhood and now we have the best life we could ever have dreamed of," Sky replied, wiping her tears.

"We are what we are, and we cannot change that – same for James," Chrissy said as she wiped away her own tears. "I think it best that you know everything, honey."

"Thanks for trusting me."

* * *

 ** _Sunday, December 25th, 2016_**

 ** _Christmas Day_**

Maddie awoke feeling happy, but also sad.

It was the very first Christmas where she had woken up without her parents and brother nearby. She was in two minds as to whether she should give her brother a call to wish him a Happy Christmas – she couldn't give a flying fuck for her parents. Otherwise, she decided to go have some fun at everybody else's expense.

The new boy would be first. She slowly slipped out of her bedroom, grabbing a sack as she did so, listening for any noise – there was none. She crept slowly down the corridor to James' bedroom. Maddie found the door was slightly ajar, so she dumped the sack and nudged it open before she slipped inside the room. James was fast asleep in bed, lying on his back. Maddie stepped over towards the right side of the bed and she reached out to touch the boy's hand. Then Maddie's world turned upside down as she was thrown onto the bed, landing on her back. She gasped with shock and she tried to react, but she quickly found a face glaring down at her as she found herself pinned in place.

"Maddie!" James exclaimed.

"Happy Christmas, James," Maddie grinned foolishly.

James released Maddie's wrists and Maddie found herself grinning.

"What?" James asked.

"I enjoyed that," Maddie muttered and then she giggled.

James' eyes went wide at the comment and he smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Maddie," James said as he sat on the bed and covered his groin with a pillow.

"I just wanted to surprise you," Maddie explained as she sat up.

"You surprised me, alright. Surprising a _Predator_ is not a good idea."

"That's kind of why I woke you first," Maddie said. "It'll take two of his to wake the bitches."

"You got plans for them, have you?"

"I think so."

..._...

James followed Maddie out of the room and down the corridor towards the two rooms occupied by Sky and Chrissy.

"Grab that sack," Maddie directed, and James did so.

The boy could not see waking the bitch twins having a happy ending, but he could see what Maddie was trying to do. Maddie had a heart, but sometimes, thinking with your heart could get you into a lot of trouble.

"You sure about this, Maddie?"

"Yes – stop being a wimp."

"Yes, ma'am!" James chuckled as they stopped outside Chrissy's bedroom.

They both hesitated, knowing the danger of violating the sixteen-year-old's much-coveted sleep. They could both visualise the bodily pain and misery that waking Christina Abbott might cause. Maddie took a deep breath and she plunged a hand into the sack which James was holding.

"Whatya doing?" James asked as Maddie pulled out what looked like a small video player.

"I don't want to walk into an ambush," Maddie stated as she turned on the device and she began to feed a fibre-optic cable beneath Chrissy's bedroom door.

"Cool!" James muttered as he studied the full-colour display.

The image showed the bedroom to be empty, but dimly lit by the daylight which streamed in from around the partially closed curtains. As Maddie moved the camera around, they found the bed and then peered over the end of the bed. Not surprisingly, Chrissy was not alone. Chrissy's enormous bed was also occupied by her twin sister, Sky. That was nothing outwardly surprising as they often shared a bed, especially after a difficult night out. Maddie pulled the camera back and she flicked off the display.

"Looks safe," she commented as she reached for the door handle before pausing. "You open it."

"Fuck that!" James growled. "She might have copied you and wired it."

Their indecisive bickering was interrupted as the door opened and Sky peered down at the boy and girl as they crouched outside in the corridor.

"You two lovebirds arguing?" Sky grinned.

..._...

Maddie grinned sweetly.

"Merry Christmas?" she offered tentatively.

"I saw the spy camera, honey, but it was a nice try. Merry Christmas, guys."

"You're not mad?"

"No, Maddie – this is my first real Christmas for a very long time . . . I want to enjoy this day and remember it," Sky explained.

"Remember what?" Chrissy asked as she yawned loudly.

Maddie gave each of the twins a hug.

"Merry Christmas, girls."

Chrissy looked over at her sister and they both grinned.

"Merry Christmas, Maddie," Chrissy replied. "And to you, James."

"Here," Maddie said as she dug into the sack which James was dutifully holding. "I have some presents for you guys."

..._...

Erika awoke to sounds of squealing, screaming, and laughing.

She grimaced then grinned as she heard the four happy voices not too far away. Then, her bedroom door burst open and three girls dived onto her bed with a boy remaining at the end of the bed, grinning.

"Hello, girls!" Erika said. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas!" chorused the three girls and James.

"Who woke who up?" Erika asked.

"Maddie woke me up, and then we went to wake up the twins, but Sky caught us," James admitted.

"I see. What was all the squealing and screaming?"

"We had presents to open on Christmas morning," Sky replied.

"For the first time, ever," Chrissy added. "Maddie gave them to us."

Erika looked over at the wildly blushing Maddie and she smiled.

"Well done, Maddie."

* * *

 ** _WHITTIER DRIVE_**

The nine-year-old boy awoke full of excitement.

As he had always done, since he was about four, he ran through to the bedroom two doors down and he threw open the door. Then he stopped dead. The bed was empty and had not been occupied in months. The room was dusty as if the person who lived there had suddenly vanished. Connor's excitement vanished, and he felt very, very sad as he stepped into his sister's bedroom. Connor Tyler climbed onto his sister's bed and he lay down and he felt tears of sadness running down his cheeks. Despite his behaviour towards his big sister, he truly loved her . . . and he missed her enormously.

"Happy Christmas, Mads," he whispered. "I love you."

After a few minutes, the boy left Maddie's bedroom, closing the door, and he went to find his parents. His Mom was in the kitchen putting on the coffee.

"Morning, Mom, Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, Connor," Amber Tyler smiled.

"I miss Maddie."

Connor saw his mother's expression darken at the mention of his sister's name.

"That girl no longer lives here. That girl is no longer your sister, so let's have no more mention of her, understand?"

"But. . ."

"Understand!"

"Yes, Mom."

* * *

 ** _Bella Oceana_**

For twelve-year-old Cara Müller, it was a day she could spend with her Mom without having to worry about anything else.

She had awoken that morning full of excitement and then run through to awaken her long-suffering mother. As for Rosa, she had hoped for a lie in – it was one of the few days which her boss allowed her to have without interruption of any kind.

"Cara!" she had bellowed.

"Happy Christmas, Mom!" her daughter had responded.

Rosa could never stay mad with her daughter, and not on Christmas morning. She had scrambled out of bed and vanished into the bathroom, shooing her daughter out of the bedroom. Cara was sitting on the couch in the living room, still in her pyjamas, when Rosa appeared. The young girl behaved as if she had red ants in her panties. Rosa knew why as she glanced at the mounds of presents and gifts beneath the eight-foot tree.

"Go on!" Rosa laughed.

Cara dived off the sofa and began exploring the gifts. There were always several from Uncle Dieter and Aunt Karri, who seemed to spend a lot of money on the young girl. Rosa tried to keep gifts respectable, opting for quantity over expensive. Cara, like most girls her age, wanted things – many things – and she was not overly bothered with expensive items. One thing Cara hated was to be referred to as a 'spoilt brat', especially by the other kids at the private school she attended. As such, gifts from Uncle Dieter tended to stay out of public view as they were _always_ expensive and sometimes blingy which Cara also hated.

Rosa just sat on the couch and she watched her daughter as she enjoyed herself, ripping off the wrapping paper before she exploded into grins and smiles as the relevant gift came into view. Cara wanted for nothing. She had a mother who loved her and protected her. She had Dieter Mannheim who also cared very much for the young girl and had the resources to protect Cara from anything. Rosa knew that Cara was not exactly enamoured with Dieter, but she tolerated him, and she treated him like a favourite uncle. Cara knew nothing of what Dieter really was, nor for that matter what her own mother really was. For the moment, Rosa was content with allowing Cara to grow up as normally as possible. Rosa knew that it would not last, and at some stage, Cara would begin to see things and add things up, possibly coming to the right conclusion. How might the girl react?

Rosa had no idea, but she hoped that the day might never arrive.

* * *

 ** _Inglewood_**

"Kristen!"

"Yeah, Mom!"

"Leave your brother alone!"

"He won't leave _me_ alone!" the twelve-year-old girl yelled back.

Mollie Hendricks was getting a headache from the constant sniping between her children. Eight-year-old Ben took great joy in annoying his big sister, and it was even better when he caused her to scream – or so he thought. He loved his big sister, but she was so easy to manipulate.

"Ben – go play with your new toys," Mollie suggested.

"Yes, Mommy."

Kristen slumped down on the couch beside her mother.

"He's really getting on my nerves," the girl complained.

"He's eight, honey."

"I know, and I love him, but. . ."

"He's a boy and he has a lot of energy – just like you did, back when you were eight."

Kristen grinned.

Mollie could not have been happier. It was the first Christmas for years that she had had the money to treat her children. The pay check she was receiving from Erika had enabled her to give the children a Christmas that they would remember.

Their lives were turning around, all for the better.

* * *

 ** _Oak Pass Road_**

Erika had insisted that they all eat breakfast before anybody opened anymore presents.

Not unsurprisingly, breakfast was a speedy affair. Once they were done, the three girls, James, and Erika all went through to the living room where the Christmas tree sat with piles of neatly (in most cases) wrapped presents beneath. Erika had let them all off their respective leashes and all four kids and dived to the floor and begun to dish out the gifts. Even the sixteen-year-old twins were taking full advantage of things and behaving just like young kids. Erika was very happy for Sky and Chrissy and their smiles of happiness were lighting up the room. Maddie, too, was grinning happily as she joined in the fun. James was more reserved, but his expression showed happiness as he found presents and gifts with his name on them.

Erika saw Maddie freeze as the young girl held up a pair of items from one of the unwrapped presents.

..._...

Maddie scowled as she stared at the skimpy lingerie in her hand.

Skimpy did not really do the garment justice and it would not have covered up the private parts of a hamster. Sky and Chrissy were giggling hysterically as Maddie scowled at them – it was obvious where the gift had come from.

"You going to try those on?" James asked with a look of hope.

"Do you want me to tell Chrissy that you hacked into her lesbian porn collection?" Maddie countered.

"He did what?" Chrissy demanded as she suddenly stopped giggling.

"You need to improve your cyber security, Chrissy," Maddie responded with a grin that said, 'Fuck you, bitch!'

"We were just having a bit of fun," Sky admitted. "Maybe you can keep them for when you have a boyfriend – hint, hint."

Maddie's cheeks went even redder. She threw the garments at James who quickly appropriated them, adding the items to his own presents. Maddie quickly turned to a larger present.

"It's heavy," Maddie commented as she weighed the present in her hands.

"Just open the damn thing!" Chrissy growled in eager anticipation.

"Okay, moody!" Maddie responded.

Carefully, Maddie pulled apart the wrapping paper to reveal a black plastic case with a carry handle.

"Oh, wow!" James exclaimed as he immediately recognised it for what it was.

Maddie also began to realise what she held in her hands as she dropped the last of the wrapping paper to the floor. Tentatively, Maddie turned the case to face her and she flipped open the two catches and she lifted the lid.

"Bloody hell!" the thirteen-year-old girl exclaimed.

Inside the case, amongst other items, there was a small black pistol. Maddie carefully picked up the weapon and she read off the description etched into the slide.

"Glock 26 Gen4."

The girl was speechless as she held the weapon, unsure of what to say or do. She hated guns, but she knew that in her line of work, she did not really have much of a choice.

"It's amazing," Maddie muttered as she remembered her training and she cleared the weapon before examining it further.

Sky nodded at how expertly Maddie had cleared the weapon – Maddie was a perfectionist, and she forgot very little. James helped Maddie, pointing out some of the features, including the ten-round magazines and take down points of the pistol. While that was going on, Erika began to open the package from Maddie, who paused James and followed Erika's every movement, her heart in her throat. Maddie noticed tears well up in Erika's eyes and she began to panic.

Inside, was a simple photo frame. The photo within the frame was one taken by Sky which had Maddie and Erika standing together, laughing about something. The photo was lovely, but it was not just the image which was causing Erika to cry, it was the simple words printed onto the bottom of the photo: _I'm yours_. Erika broke down into tears at that point and Maddie looked totally bewildered as she looked up at Sky.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, honey," Sky said as she looked at the photo and smiled. "You did perfect."

..._...

Lunch was a grand affair with everybody pitching in to create an assortment of stomach-filling dishes.

It was the very first time that Erika had ever cooked anything as grand as a turkey, but with the help of Sky it was cooked to perfection. James and Chrissy were preparing the various vegetables and stuffings with Maddie as referee to ensure that they behaved – a requirement as both were trying to outdo each other when it came to chopping up the potatoes with very sharp knives. Erika reminded the teenagers that she had no desire to visit the emergency room with one of them impaled in a blade. The meal itself was fun and full of banter and laughter. Everybody ate, chatted, drank, and laughed for almost three hours before nobody could even look at a plate of food. It was a first for the twins and James, for many years and all three had dug in with barely concealed gusto. Maddie had even noticed tears of happiness and pleasure as the three _Predators_ had enjoyed their meal. Neither Erika nor Maddie commented, not wanting to embarrass any of them. When everybody had finished eating, Maddie stood up and glared at Sky until she stopped talking.

"It's been almost two months," Maddie began. "My entire life has changed – for the better. I was a spoilt little bitch who thought that she was better than everybody else. I turned my own family against me – not that it had been all that hard, to be honest. I was alone, and I thought that I would be spending the rest of my life in children's homes and probably jail. Then along came Hit Girl and my life changed completely. At first, I was scared stiff – I still am – but I am glad that I persevered with what she wanted of me. If I had not, then I would never have met the three of you – sorry, James, but you're not involved in all this. I fought against you and persisted in keeping to myself; I was used to be being a loner, and it took a while to realise that people actually cared about me. At first, I could not understand why any of you wanted to be nice and caring. I expected to be treated like a tool and used, then discarded – just as everybody always did. But no, Erika treated me like a human being. Even the two ice queens were nice at times, and I'm thankful for everything they did to force me out of my old persona. They encouraged me to enjoy who and what I was. They even had me skinny dipping, for fuck's sake!"

"Wish I could have seen that!" James exclaimed with a dirty grin.

"You didn't miss much," Chrissy grinned with a wink at Maddie.

"I've learnt to be part of a team. I've learnt to enjoy what I do, and I feel like I finally have a purpose in life. You all respect me, and you all put your lives in my hands. I feel like I have grown up a lot in the past two months, and I have you three to thank for it. Sky has been like a big sister to me, and Chrissy has been the same, although she has been a little harder on me – but I am glad for it. I have learnt to think about others and care for others, even the bitch twins. When I learnt how they became what they are, I was horrified, and I felt for them deeply. James expanded on things further and I felt so bad for what you both, and James, had endured when you were all so young. You have all treated me like family, and then Erika went even further, and she ensured that I had a home, and that I had somebody to protect me, and to guide me. What Erika did for me, I can never repay. I can only promise to be a good daughter to Erika and hopefully make her proud of me."

Maddie faltered, unable to go on as tears spilled down her cheeks. She sat back down.

"Sorry, I just had to say all that," she muttered.

Sky and Chrissy jumped up and they both hugged Maddie tightly. All three girls openly cried as they hugged. Even Erika had tears running down her cheeks.

"Do I need to go get a mop?" James asked.

There was a burst of giggling from the females present and James felt uncomfortable, but he understood where Maddie was coming from and it answered many of his own questions concerning his future in Los Angeles.

* * *

 ** _Old Sonoma Road, Napa  
San Francisco_**

Dieter Mannheim was enjoying Christmas with his wife, Karri, and his three children: Otto, Wanda, and Hahn.

Despite the special day, at around six that evening, Anton Renke paid a visit. Very few people liked the man, but he had a nasty habit of accomplishing things which was why Dieter put up with his odious nature as the Chief Operations Officer for the Panther Organisation.

"So, Anton, what do you have to report?" Dieter asked as he sank into a sumptuously upholstered leather chair. "I think 2017 is to be a wonderful year.)

"For once, we appear to be doing very well, my master."

"Lake Yoa?" Dieter prompted.

"The solar facility is all but complete, and the first devices should be coming off the production line in late February, next year."

"Any problems in country?"

"No, master. The government have graciously accepted the grant for the facility and the employment which it provides. We have also been guaranteed no customs involvement during our shipments in and out of the country."

"Very good. When will the first special components arrive?"

"They will begin to arrive at various ports in the United States in late January 2017 for inspection before being forwarded onto the solar facility. The final special components will come through the Port of Los Angeles in late May 2017."

"The devices?"

"We should have over a dozen in position by the summer, master."

"What of the command centre?"

"We are having a few issues with the climate and acclimatization, but that is being overcome. The command centre will come online middle of March 2017."

"What of our friends in Scotland?"

"He has suffered a loss to his family, but I understand that he has something special planned for New Year's Eve when a member of _Vengeance_ will die at his hands."

Dieter nodded thoughtfully.

"Not a bad idea," he mused. "I want a simultaneous strike on those bastards in Los Angeles – a single death, I think. Also, two deaths in Chicago, if you can. I want the deaths to be very public – it will show that being a vigilante is not a safe proposition. I _will_ take them down – you mark my words, Anton."

"Of course, master."

"On that note, I want a device allocated to Chicago.

"Oh, yes, 2017 is to be a wonderful year," Dieter Mannheim muttered as Anton Renke grinned fiendishly.

* * *

 ** _That night_**

 ** _Palisades Park  
Santa Monica_**

The creature moved with purpose, keeping to the shadows.

The men who were busy breaking into a house atop the bluff had all their attention focussed on the potential take from a property loaded with expensive Christmas presents. They never saw the shadow closing in on them. There were five of them – one remained in the SUV, ready to make a fast getaway should they be spotted, and the police head their way. The intruder made no sound as it approached the first of the men. He was large, about six feet tall and most of that in width. The professional thief suddenly braced up as a sharp pain struck his back, closely followed by a very similar pain in his chest. He began to feel weak and his legs folded underneath his body and he collapsed to the ground. His final sight was of something dark and what could only be claws . . . then nothing. The intruder moved closer to its next target, standing close enough for the intruder to smell the sweat as without warning, the same claws momentarily glinted in the moonlight. The criminal's throat turned red as the flesh was ripped away in a single moment. His vocal cords had been ripped out, so screaming was out, but the rush of air escaping from the severed wind pipe was perfectly audible as the next pair of men turned to see their colleague sag to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Maybe, they should have called out, only they were dumbfounded by what faced them.

The combat suit was dark green and black overall. The dark green created a mottled effect which allowed the suit to blend into dark surroundings where it would be all but invisible at night. The full-face mask featured a diagonal blood-red stripe running from above the left eye across the face. What had truly focused their attention were the claws. Four on each fist and they dripped blood from their razor-sharp tips. Almost simultaneously, both men went for their guns. It was the very last decision that they ever made as the intruder closed the distance in a second and the first man was slashed across his chest. He reached up with his left hand and he felt large parallel gashes, then with mounting horror, he felt something solid – he was touching his own ribcage. The claws came at him again striking him in the heart, cutting the organ into five neat sections.

The other man had pulled out his pistol, but in the time it took for his dead partner to collapse to the ground, he found himself staring at his stomach which appeared to have collapsed, spilling ream after ream of intestines out onto the manicured lawn. He was dead from a blow to the neck before he even considered hollering for help. That just left number five. He was the youngest and he was getting worried. They should have been on the road; time was up. He stared into the darkness, seeking out his colleagues in crime. There was something there – but what was it?

"Hank?" he hissed into the darkness.

"Hank is dead," came a deathly hiss which sent a cold chill down the young man's backbone.

..._...

Lieutenant Frank Nielsen of the Robbery-Homicide Division had seen many things in his twenty years on the force.

He had seen many dead bodies, in many states of distress. Interestingly, four men had died violent deaths – all similar, but very different. A fifth had somehow survived but was a blubbering mess which paramedics were trying to make some sense out of. Some wise-guy had already christened the alleged murderer, the 'Bluffs Ripper'. Things like that only caused a frenzy of rousing journalism that scared citizens half to death. Between Los Angeles and San Diego, a lot of violent deaths and occurred over the preceding months, mostly related to the recent rise in vigilantism. Yes, he was fully aware of the Chicago vigilantes appearing in Los Angeles. His Division had been tasked with taking those same vigilantes down. That subject was a proverbial hot potato and there was a fairly even split amongst the Los Angeles Police Department concerning whether the vigilantes should be apprehended. For the moment, Frank was on the fence until he got a proper handle on the situation.

Back to the case in hand, Frank could see no reason why four career criminals should die, but a fifth should survive. Maybe, it was because the fifth thief was barely nineteen-years-old – did the vigilante in question have a conscious? It would probably be morning before he could interview the terrified thief and get something useful from the blubbering wreck. Until then, he would return to his home and his two young boys. As he climbed back into his ancient unmarked Crown Victoria, his mind went to work. Of the Chicago vigilantes who referred to themselves as _Fusion_ , only two were known to use claws: Wildcat and Hellcat. Neither fitted the ferocity of the attack, his gut told him, but they were a start. Wildcat, herself, had also been seen in Los Angeles only the previous month, so that made her a suspect – a suspect with form. By the time he had come to that decision, he had pulled into the drive of his home and shut off the engine.

As he climbed out, the front door opened, and his eldest son stood there, a big smile on his face. T.J. was thirteen and the spitting image of his father. His younger son, ten-year-old Jon, was more the image of his mother, Stacy. Frank's wife had died – a victim of Los Angeles' endemic violence – seven years before. She had died when T.J. had been just six years old and the loss had hit the boy very hard – less so his younger brother who had been only three at the time. Bringing up two young boys had been difficult, but Frank had received the assistance of his wife's brother, Jonathan, and his family. It was not the best way to end Christmas Day, but that was life.

"Jon's asleep," T.J. advised his father.

"Thank you – off to bed now."

"Night, Dad – Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, son."


	13. Back In The Saddle

**_Friday, December 28th, 2016_**

 ** _Safehouse F  
Chicago, USA_**

Guinevere was decidedly apprehensive about the meeting.

Despite who she was, the fifteen-year-old was scared of but one person and that was the person currently sitting on a chair a few feet from her. That person was smiling, but the simple name tag: **HIT GIRL** , scared the hell out of Guinevere. Beside Mindy sat Saoirse and Stephanie. Seated around Guinevere were Juno, Nicholas, and Logan. Their apprehension filled the air and to make things worse, Stephanie was grinning. Finally, Mindy spoke.

"You guys ready to get back out there?" she asked Guinevere.

"Yes, Mindy."

"For now, you will operate alongside Team Los Angeles, however, you will be your own team unless Erika needs you to bolster her team. Team San Diego is still yours, however, you will be junior to Erika, understand?"

"I do."

"Get your gear packed – you fly out tonight," Mindy directed. "Your combat suits and equipment will be waiting for you in Los Angeles."

As everybody stood up, Guinevere approached Mindy.

"Thank you for everything, Mindy," she said.

"Make us proud out there," Mindy replied.

"Stay safe," Stephanie directed.

* * *

 ** _Saturday, December 29th, 2016_**

 ** _Burbank Airport  
California, USA_**

It was the early hours when the jet touched down on Runway 8 with the usual chirp of protesting tyres.

At the executive terminal, the jet braked smoothly to a stop beside a parked Chevrolet Colorado truck. Beside the truck, a young woman stood waiting for the jet's four passengers. A minute later, the hatch opened, and the stewardess waved her passengers down the steps. All four appeared a little tired, despite the luxurious accommodations.

"Hi, guys!" Sky exclaimed in greeting.

"Hello, Sky," Juno replied with a grin.

"Let's get you guys somewhere to sleep and we can get you all properly settled later today," Sky suggested as the bags were placed into the open flatbed of the truck.

"Are we safe with you driving?" Nicholas asked.

"You can walk if you like," Sky responded.

Nicholas grinned sheepishly as he held open the back door of the truck for Guinevere.

"Thanks," Guinevere whispered.

Juno jumped into the front seat, leaving Logan to join Nicholas and Guinevere in the back seat.

* * *

 ** _Oak Pass Road_**

The tired youngsters were shown to their bedrooms and allowed to get some rest while Sky headed for her own bed.

At around ten o'clock, Juno awoke, and she rolled away from Logan, pushing back the duvet so she could sit up. Juno then looked around the room and she spied the bathroom. Ten seconds later, Juno was happily emptying her bladder and contemplating what to do next. She could hear voices as she returned to the bathroom. Pulling open the bedroom door, Juno peered out into the corridor where she was almost taken off her feet by Maddie who was being chased by James.

"Wow! What do we have here?" James exclaimed when he took in the sight of Juno dressed only in her bra and panties.

"Hi, Juno," Maddie said. "This is James – he's another _Predator_ weirdo – ignore him."

Juno laughed.

"James?"

The boy turned as he recognised a familiar voice.

"Guinevere!" James exclaimed. "And Nicholas."

"We were told you would be here," Guinevere said. "I see you've met Juno – she's a not-so-normal non- _Predator_."

Juno grinned at the put down.

"I don't recognise him," James said as Logan appeared.

"I used to be Kai, back in the day . . . plastic surgery."

"Cool!" James exclaimed. "So, you guys are Team San Diego, then."

"Yes, we are," Juno confirmed proudly.

..._...

Team San Diego sat down to breakfast.

They were joined by Team Los Angeles, even though they had all eaten breakfast already. James had no problems having a second breakfast and Maddie nibbled on her third slice of grapefruit that morning – they were both growing teenagers, Erika considered with a chuckle. Guinevere was a lot perkier after a good breakfast and she was pleased to be back on the west coast where things were a lot warmer than the cold, snowy weather of Chicago.

"Mindy mentioned a surprise," Guinevere commented.

"Yes, we have a surprise for you, Guinny, dear," Erika replied.

"What kind of surprise?" Juno asked warily.

"Probably, a Claymore in a box type surprise," Nicholas commented. "It is Mindy after all."

"That's fair," Erika conceded. "But, no. Okay, I need Team San Diego in the truck."

"Can I come – please?" Maddie asked.

"You already know what the surprise is, Maddie," Erika groused.

"And?"

"You can stay here," Erika pressed.

"You are _so_ nasty!" Maddie exclaimed as she stormed off.

"Teenagers – what a hoot!" Erika chuckled.

* * *

 ** _Mulholland Drive  
Beverly Hills_**

The drive was swift – with Erika at the wheel it was always swift – and before long, they slowed on a corner that had a fabulous view out across the valley below.

However, Erika did not stop for them to enjoy the view, she turned left up a very bare, hardly noticeable, drive. It almost looked like a utility entrance, at first sight. Erika pressed a button on a small remote control and a twelve-foot steel gate which had been blocking access, slid soundlessly to the left. Erika drove on up the short drive and pulled up beside a large double garage.

"What is this place?" Juno asked.

"Looks like a bunker to me," Logan commented.

"You have a point there," Nicholas agreed.

Guinevere stayed silent as her eyes scoured the area. She identified a small handful of active and passive security devices within easy sight and she assumed that there were many more besides.

"I'd go with a fortified bunker," Guinevere observed.

"Not bad, Guinny," Erika commented as she used three keys to unlock the double front doors before pulling open a small flap just to the right of the solidly-built right-hand door.

"Place your hand on the pad, Guinevere," Erika directed.

Guinevere did so, and the vertical rectangular pad reacted with a ring of green LEDs racing around the outside once before flashing twice and the right-hand door audibly unlatched. Erika waved the young vigilante inside.

The fifteen-year-old grimaced as she tentatively pushed the door open.

..._...

Nicholas' eagle eyes clocked the thickness of the front doors, not to mention the multiple layers of armour sandwiched between the wood, as well as the various mechanical and electronic locks which secured the double doors.

The boy's attention was so focussed on the structure of the front doors that he walked straight into Guinevere who had stopped dead two steps inside the property. The girl was mesmerised by what she was seeing. She had expected to find some concrete monstrosity reminiscent of Safehouse F, back in Chicago, instead, the inside of the property was simply unbelievable.

"Move, dumbass!" Nicholas growled before he too paused as he saw what Guinevere was staring at.

"What's the damn holdup?" Logan growled.

"Yeah – what's going on?" Juno added.

Erika grinned as all four youngsters went quiet and simply stared at the vista laid out before them. They were captivated by the double-height living room which was filled with oceans of natural light which flowed from eight windows, four per level, arranged like the bow of a ship with each vertical set of four windows angled outwards at an angle of 45-degrees. The view beyond those rear-facing floor to ceiling windows, each pane of which was six-feet-square, was exquisite and allowed a panoramic visual feast across the valley below – you could just make out the house at Oak Pass Road a few miles away. The walls were painted a pale cream which accentuated the natural light pouring through the giant windows. The floor was made from polished dark oak which complemented the light walls and ceiling. After stepping through the double doors, you found yourself looking down into the living room which was accessed by descending three broad steps. Passageways led off to the left and the right. In the centre of the living room, a pair of slight-coloured L-shaped couches were arranged at right-angles to one another with the first looking out over the valley and the other to the left. Two comfortably soft, matching chairs complemented the two couches to the right. On the wall to the left as you looked out of the windows, there was a real log fire.

From the living room, you could access the adjacent dining room by ascending three steps. The dining room was equipped with a large dark wood dining table which could comfortably seat ten. A trio of vertical windows allowed the viewing of the same valley vista as the living room. The dining room was also accessible via a broad archway from the right-hand passageway which led from the entrance vestibule. Also leading off that same passageway was the capacious kitchen across from the dining room. There were two island counters, one with a sink and other with a six-burner gas hob, a fume extractor, and seating for four, side-by-side, facing across from the hob which backed onto the sink. Beside the hob counter, a massive built-in fridge was installed beside a double built-in oven and a microwave. Large windows and a set of sliding glass doors allowed a view out onto the rear-facing sundeck and a large swimming pool. Also, on the same level, past the living room, at the opposite end of the property to the kitchen, there was a small den which had triple windows looking out to the rear over the valley and a double set of glazed doors opening out onto the front yard. There was a fireplace on the front wall, equipped with a real-flame gas fire and above it, a sixty-inch wall-mounted OLED television with surround sound speakers strategically placed around the room. Two leather couches provided ample seating space along with two comfortable leather chairs, all upholstered in a dark brown soft leather. In a small nook, off to one side, there was a wet bar with two bar stools.

Immediately to one side of the entrance vestibule, the kitchen side, two sets of stairs led up and down. Upstairs was the master suite, facing the rear of the property. At the top of the stairs which turned back on itself, you found yourself on a mini-bridge passing over the entrance vestibule and looking down on the living room. To the right was the master bedroom which was equipped with a large bedroom which held a queen-sized bed and a wall-mounted fifty-inch OLED television. A private seating area and a balcony looked out over the valley and the sundeck. Past the bedroom, there was a ginormous bathroom with a whirlpool bath and a multi-person shower with massage jets. There was also a large walk-in wardrobe and a door leading out onto a private sundeck at the west end of the property and looking down on the sundeck below. Across the mini-bridge, at the opposite end of the property, there was a study and external steps leading up to the flat roof of the property and some 'interesting additions' to the buildings defensive capabilities.

The remaining four bedrooms were all on the lower level, below the living room, kitchen, and den, accessed via a staircase from the entrance vestibule. At the base of the stairs, there was a corridor. The largest bedroom was below the den and provided a door to the outside which led up to the ground level at the end of the property. There was a large queen size bed, a couch, and a small desk. A set of sliding patio doors led to a small private balcony while a door led to an ensuite bathroom. There were two further bedrooms located beneath the living room, each with a king size bed and its own private balcony and a shared ensuite bathroom. The fourth bedroom, located below the kitchen and dining room, was fitted out with a pair of double beds, a private balcony, and its own ensuite bathroom.

At the rear of the property, overlooking the vast valley, there was a marble-tiled sundeck with a jacuzzi and a swimming pool. There was a single glazed door from the living room, at one end, a sliding glazed door from the dining room, and a sliding glazed door from the kitchen, all allowing access onto the sundeck. One wall was fitted with a 48-inch wall-mounted television and there were various couches and sun lounges arranged around the pool, along with a fitted bar which included a barbeque, and a glass-topped table with eight chairs.

"Christ!" Nicholas finally exclaimed.

..._...

"This is all ours?" Juno asked for the speechless Guinevere.

"If you promise not to blow it up!" Erika chuckled.

"That wasn't our fault!" Logan bristled.

"Let me show you guys the garage," Erika grinned.

The small group followed Erika over to a door beside the stairs leading upwards and she punched in a security code which released the door. Nicholas was very curious, and he stepped through.

"Guinny!" the boy called out.

Guinevere pushed past the ever-inquisitive Juno and she stopped dead. The garage was enormous with two double doors and with enough space to hide away four vehicles. There was a smart red Audi S3 parked over to one side, then came Guinevere's own 2015 Honda Interceptor in pearl white, her racing red BMW R1200 GS Adventure, Nicholas' Cordoba blue BMW R1200 GS Adventure, Logan's Honda CB5900X, and Juno's 2016 Honda CRF250L. Juno screamed when she saw her pride and joy. The teenager almost flattened Guinevere as she bolted past to checkout her Honda.

"It's safe!" Juno squealed. "I was so worried!"

"Can a teenage girl actually make out with a motorcycle?" Nicholas enquired.

"We might just be about to find out," Logan grinned.

Erika was chuckling when she handed over a fistful of keys to Guinevere.

"Here you are, Guinevere," Erika said. "This place is as secure as it gets. Assuming you can prise Juno from that machine, you can select whatever rooms you want; it's your place – this folder has codes and instructions. Come with me and I'll show you some of the more special features of Mindy's funhouse."

"You getting close to orgasm, yet?" Logan asked his girl.

Juno scowled as she released her Honda.

* * *

 ** _The following morning  
Friday, December 30th_**

 ** _Mulholland Drive_**

When Guinevere awoke, she suffered that natural phenomenon most people encounter when they awake somewhere different.

For a moment, as she panicked, she reached for the compact Glock beneath her pillow. Then she relaxed as she saw Nicholas asleep beside her in the enormous bed. After shoving the pistol back under the pillow, Guinevere slipped out from under the duvet and she walked over towards the floor-to-ceiling sliding doors which opened out onto a balcony. Through the glass, Guinevere could see the most amazing view. Over to the right, she could just make out the sea. Straight ahead, she knew, the twins would be waking up to cause trouble for Erika at Oak Pass Road, a mile away. Having their own home felt like bliss. She listened, but she could hear nothing. Guinevere strolled out of the bedroom and along the platform which passed over the living room. The view through the windows was even more stunning as much more of the valley was visible.

"Now, that is something to wake up to," Nicholas commented as he joined Guinevere.

"Hi."

Nicholas put an arm around Guinevere and he enjoyed the feel of her soft skin against his own. The girl was completely naked, just how Nicholas liked her. He too had slept nude, and Guinevere wasted no time running her fingers across his pride and joy which had already been at half-mast. Guinevere was grinning as she pulled Nicholas back into the bedroom and on into the enormous shower. Nicholas found himself pushed to the tiled floor as Guinevere turned on the water. The boy grinned at the view he was getting of Guinevere's groin with its red pubic hair and he groaned audibly. Guinevere was grinning too as the water ran over her breasts and down her curvaceous body. She had her eyes fixed on the item pointing almost straight up Nicholas' body.

Then, she slowly sank down and down. . .

* * *

Juno was enjoying her second bowl of cereal when the eleven-year-old suddenly dropped her spoon and she clamped her hands over her ears.

She knew _exactly_ what the excruciating sound was, and she was horrified by it. It was very hypercritical when you considered that she was a screamer too. However, whatever was happening to Guinevere, it was something amazing, Juno grinned.

"I think Guin and Nick are up," Logan commented.

"Disgusting behaviour!" Juno grinned.

"I just need to tickle your thingumajig and you scream out just as loud," Logan pointed out.

"I don't . . . well, maybe," Juno conceded.

"It's good to have our own place," Logan said.

"Even better that our bedroom is a long way from theirs," Juno agreed.

"For them," Logan grinned with a twinkle in his eye.

Juno simply blushed bright red and said nothing as she took a large spoonful of cereal and milk into her mouth.

..._...

"Morning!" Guinevere announced as she breezed into the kitchen some twenty minutes later.

Unsurprisingly, at least to Guinevere, Juno was naked and recovering from a major orgasm. Juno grinned sheepishly as she pulled her T-shirt back on. Logan was at the kitchen sink washing his hands. He grinned at Guinevere.

"Your screaming got Juno's motor running," Logan explained.

"Doesn't take much, does it?" Guinevere teased.

"Not really – she's still ultra-sensitive in the clit department," Logan admitted.

"Hey!" Juno complained. "Less talk about my thingamajig."

"Juno, you're thirteen, call it by its proper name," Guinevere tried.

"Leave her be," Nicholas said as he entered the kitchen. "She can call it whatever she wants."

Guinevere frowned as she poured cereal into a bowl. Sometimes Nicholas was a bigger protector of Juno than she was . . . which annoyed her no end. Nicholas would defend Juno to the ends of the earth, Guinevere knew – he was like a big brother to her – but, that was Guinevere's job, not that sex-mad oaf. Just to annoy Guinevere even more, Juno gave Nicholas a quick kiss on the cheek as she headed off to get dressed.

"Thanks, Nick."

..._...

The rest of the day was spent enjoying their new home.

By mid-morning, Juno and Nicholas were training out beside the swimming pool. Nicholas held a large training pad while Juno punched it with her gloved fists. Logan was working on his motorbike, leaving Guinevere on her own. Guinevere was stretched out on a couch reading the owner's manual for her new Audi S3. Part of her mind was working on their future in Los Angeles, and eventually, back down in San Diego. She had persuaded Erika to let Team San Diego join Team Los Angeles out on the streets the following evening.

They had proved themselves to Hit Girl, but Guinevere knew that they would have to prove themselves to Erika.

* * *

 ** _The following evening  
Saturday, December 31st_**

 ** _Safehouse C_**

 ** _18:45_**

Things were very busy as the two teams geared up.

Juno felt nervous as she pulled on her combat suit. Chrissy helped the younger girl with her armour, checking the suit over. There would be no unnecessary rivalry between the two teams – they would work together, for each other. Maddie ensured that everybody had the correct radio settings and a valid SD card inserted in their communication equipment, not to mention a spare SD card secreted about their combat suit. James was on hand to assist with weapons and he had ensured that each of the seven vigilantes going out that night was equipped with everything they needed from the comprehensively equipped armoury. Erika and Guinevere were planning together as they figured out the night's operations. They had not been happy to receive an urgent message from Chicago, but they took it in their stride.

"Okay, this message from Chicago is a little worrying, but we can handle it," Erika commented. "Nobody knows that Team San Diego is back in business . . . in Los Angeles. We can use that to our advantage."

"It'll be good to be able to take the fight to that fucking dildo," Guinevere growled.

"He's had an easy time, recently," Erika said. "Dieter needs to be put in his place. As you can see, we're going to hit the bastard in his wallet tonight."

"Looking forward to it," Guinevere replied.

..._...

Mindy had gone to town for Lilith and her team, much to Lilith's surprise.

Initially, attention had been drawn to Bane's brand new 2017 Ducati Panigale 959 in Ascari Black which Bane had almost cum all over. Then, attention had turned to the four brand new machines arranged side-by-side in the vehicle garage ahead of _QUAKE_ and _SIDESWIPE_. Lilith's Honda CRF1000L Africa Twin DCT had been destroyed just a month before. Her replacement made use of the identical deep red colour scheme with flashes of fire on the frame. Lilith took her time stretching her right leg over the seat of her new 2017 Honda CBR1000RR Fireblade. It felt so good, like nothing she had ever felt before. At the rear of her machine, Lilith carried a compound bow with a quiver of arrows and an H&K G36C assault rifle. Next, there was a matching motorcycle in dark blue which belonged to Trauma. He would be able to keep pace with his girl – if she let him, of course. Lilim had received an upgraded motorcycle, a Honda CB500X in light grey while Riptide was awestruck by his own Honda NC750X machine in royal blue with red markings.

"Let's take these beauties for a ride," Trauma commented with a wink at Riptide.

"When we get back, sweetie, not right now," Lilith responded with a broad grin.

..._...

Mist had figured out a perfect target to start chipping away at Dieter Mannheim's empire.

She wanted to reduce his income for a start and a large chunk of Dieter's income was undeclared to the IRS and crucial to his black operations. Scattered around Los Angeles, San Francisco, and San Diego, Dieter operated around two dozen illegal casinos. Those casinos had an impressive patronage and some very nice rewards for the expert players, plus some extra income from Dieter for the not-so-expert players. Mist knew that she would make _Fusion_ very unpopular as there were quite a few LAPD officers on the payroll protecting the casinos from raids. Their locations tended to change on a monthly basis – even weekly for some of the higher value places. But while certain corrupt LAPD officers were on the payroll of Dieter, certain snitches were on the payroll of Mist.

That night, Mist was out in _SIDESWIPE_. The 2016 Chevrolet Camaro 2SS 2-door coupe in Nightfall Grey Metallic was equipped with a 6.2-litre V8 engine producing around 500-horsepower. Zero to sixty took just four seconds and Mist was very familiar with the awesome power under her right foot which went via an 8-speed automatic gearbox with paddle shifters to the massive 275/35YR20 rear tyres. As she cruised along East 5th Street, she knew that she was entering the wolf's layer. Dieter Mannheim's own headquarters was just a short distance ahead and so were the men of his personal guard, the Panther Brigade. They would have to tread gently, but firmly, to get their message across to Dieter that _Fusion_ was not to be messed with and that one day, _Fusion_ would prevail.

Mist pulled up just short of Broadway and she reversed into an alleyway.

..._...

It was a heavy force which the Los Angeles branch of _Fusion_ was putting on the ground that evening.

There were seven operators on the street with two support staff providing backup from the Command Centre at Safehouse C. That backup was essential as they were fighting a major force who were well 'dug-in' within the criminal underworld of Los Angeles. While the operators closed in, their support, Crypto and Paradox, would watch their backs via hacked CCTV and other strategic systems. That was essential to prevent counter and flanking attacks. The ace card which _Fusion_ held that evening was _Team San Diego_ which more than doubled the normal _Fusion: Los Angeles_ force.

If all went well, Dieter Mannheim would end the night with a very bloody nose and an injured wallet.

..._...

To bolster the deception, Venom and Bane went in first.

They went in via the rooftop, having jumped from an adjacent building onto the flat roof of the building. The building itself was supposedly abandoned – at least it was from the outside – and was owned by a subsidiary of a subsidiary of the Tomahawk Group, Dieter's legal organisation. The same company also owned a redundant movie theatre alongside. It was the movie theatre which housed the main casino floor in what had once been the main theatre screen. The rows of seats had gone, and the sloping floor had been levelled off, the seats replaced with card dealers, roulette tables, craps tables, and other money grabbing games, including the ubiquitous slot machines. The smaller theatre building which Venom and Bane were assaulting held the large bar and restaurant facilities. The place was designed to keep people gambling from about four in the afternoon to four in the morning, feeding them and providing plenty of alcohol to keep their guests happy and spending, gambling, . . . losing.

By the time Venom and Bane were gaining access, the gambling and the drinking were well under way and had been for almost four hours.

* * *

 ** _Venom & Bane_**

 _"Alarm system bypassed,"_ Crypto advised from the Command Centre. " _Releasing roof hatch now."_

As advised, the steel hatch located on the flat roof beside a large air conditioning unit clicked open without setting off any alarms . . . that they knew of. The two vigilantes dropped down a vertical steel ladder to a steel catwalk which hung eight feet below the roof. Below them, the curved ceiling of the main theatre was visible. There were a myriad of catwalks and cable runs along with air ducts and pipework which fed the theatre.

"We're on the catwalk and heading for the hatch down into the upper bar," Bane radioed.

 _"Copy that – alarm is disabled, and the hatch lock has been released. CCTV shows no one nearby the hatch,"_ Crypto responded.

The two girls crept forwards, watching for anything which might give them away and ruin the surprise. They each carried a heavy weapon in the form of the ubiquitous P90 Personal Defence Weapon along with their usual array of bō-staffs and blades. They both knew that they would have to fight hard, but both knew that they had plenty of backup that night. They reached the hatch and they lifted it up.

 _"CCTV is on a loop – you're clear,"_ Crypto advised.

Bane stuck her head down and she found herself in a narrow corridor which, as Crypto had promised, was completely devoid of life. They were able to hear the reverie of the gamblers in the bar which was just a few yards away. They were in a corridor which led behind the upstairs bar. Being a casino, combined with the fact that casino owners had turned suspicion and paranoia into an art form as they endeavoured to catch anyone who dared to cheat the house. Naturally, an illegal gambling house allowed illegal methods to deal with the cheats and many never saw the light of day. The down side of all that suspicion and paranoia was that each and every game table was festooned with more CCTV cameras than the average British high-street. However, Crypto was doing her best to hack into the immensely complicated system and gain some form of control.

"How many do we have on the floor?" Bane asked.

 _"There appears to be upwards of forty goons and about eighty patrons, most of whom have their own heavies with them,"_ Paradox replied.

"Sounds good," Venom confirmed. "We ready to crash this party?"

"Bane is ready, dear sister."

 _"Lilith, standing by!"_

 _"Lilim, standing by!"_

 _"Trauma, standing by!"_

 _"Riptide, ready to go!"_

 _"Mist is ready to breach!"_

 _"Crypto and Paradox are ready to support."_

"Let's move this along," Venom growled as she stepped forward into the bar.

..._...

The barman was dutifully feeding copious amounts of alcoholic liquids to his patrons.

The expensive shots of whiskey and bottles of champagne were top shelf with a price to match. Those invited to the off-the-books casino had the money to spend and they expected only the best in exchange for their money. For many, the money was quite simply the proceeds of crime. Passing the cash through an illegal casino began the laundering process of making the illegally obtained cash disappear. The barman also served a secondary role in the casino – he carried a weapon and he guarded a weapons' cache, just in case somebody should choose to cause trouble. It happened often enough – alcohol made people do stupid things, especially when they were losing money. The barman had a sixth sense which allowed him to go about his primary job while still keeping a wary eye open for trouble. That sixth sense was beginning to concern him as he handed over a glass Jack Daniel's Monogram to a patron and then marked off the ninety-dollar cost against the regular's tab. He swiftly turned to his left, his righty hand on the butt of his holstered Smith & Wesson 1911 pistol.

"Slow down," an electronically enhanced voice suggested as a very sharp blade touched the barman's neck.

The man paused in his movements, knowing that he was dealing with a _Fusion_ vigilante – only they would be so bold, so silent, and so well-armed. Venom reached forward with her left arm and she tasered the man in the neck. The man dropped like a sack of potatoes allowing Venom to disarm, bind, and gag the man. As she reappeared from behind the bar, Bane was busy dealing with a large man who had had a bit too much liquor.

"Beat it!" Bane growled and the man nodded, raising both hands in the air.

"Right you are, girly," he chuckled as she made for the nearest exit.

The alarm had still not been raised, however, that small peace before the storm was about to end. Bane saw the movement and she saw the gun appear around the archway which led to the staircase to the main floor below. Quick as a flash, she sent a titanium knife to intercept. The blade dug deep into the hand holding the pistol and continued on into the drywall and stone beyond, pinning the security officer's hand to the wall. The man yelled out in agony, alerting his fellow security officers who swiftly sounded the alarm.

Bane smashed the idiot around the head, putting him out as she and Venom descended the staircase.

..._...

The boss of the Casino was Jeremiah Rett and he had a perfect streak when it came to security.

His facility was impregnable and even the slightest attempt to gain entry would sound one of a hundred different alarm systems and alert the security officers on duty. It was an event which they trained for but hoped would never happen – Dieter Mannheim would _not_ be happy. Therefore, finding a pair of _Fusion_ vigilantes already _inside_ the facility was a rude surprise. The first security officer to attempt to leave the security office made it six inches before there was a vicious snap as the man dropped his weapon and grasped his face which had exploded into a fountain of blood. All eyes focussed on the slim frame of Mist as she recoiled her seven-section four-foot-long chain whip.

"Hiya, boys!" she growled as she kicked the security officer in the stomach, sending him flying back through the door and crashing into his colleagues.

Mist followed up with a pair of flashbang grenades which immobilised the seven men inside the room. Mist then pulled the door shut and she swiftly smashed the electronic control for the lock. There was total silence – well, once the flashbang grenades had gone off there was – as the three vigilantes glared out across the eighty-odd faces.

"Get them!" Rett yelled. "There's only three of the bastards!"

"I think you need to recount," a voice called out from the far side of the capacious casino.

"Fuck!" Rett exclaimed as he laid eyes on an unknown vigilante clad in a deep red combat suit with flashes of fire accentuating her curves, who was in fact, Lilith.

"Yeah!" another voice called out as Trauma threw a security officer across the nearest Blackjack table.

"Don't forget, little me," the vigilante known as Lilim who stared through bright red eyes said as she strode brazenly through the throng of casino patrons with Riptide a few feet behind.

Rett was apoplectic with rage as he realised that not three, but _seven_ _Fusion_ vigilantes were loose within his casino and he knew that the night could not end well for anyone.


	14. Hurting Dieter

**_Saturday, December 31st_**

 ** _Central Los Angeles_**

 ** _20:05_**

There was a pause of almost two seconds before everything kicked off.

There was the scampering of patrons as many grasped their winnings, dozens of chips of many denominations and a few high-value plaques were sent flying in the ensuing panic. Tables were uprooted and their contents scattered across the floor. Due to the close proximity of their protectees, the protectors opted for melee weapons such as ASPs and knives. They were at an instant disadvantage as they wore less body armour and they were carrying defensive weapons best used when you were being mugged out on the street.

Mist's chain whip was causing confusion as the armoured tip dug into chip trays and card dealers, exploding said trays and devices. Every dealer was armed, all with at least a pistol and some with baseball bats. Trauma grasped hold of an inbound baseball bat, yanking the holder across a Blackjack table. Lilith was a few feet away, her new Katana blade severing any ASPs which came her way. Then she found herself facing a large man armed with a massive combat knife.

"Bit dinky, mate," Lilith growled as she brought up her Katana.

"Fuck off!" came the response as the man attempted to deflect Lilith's blade.

About thirty seconds later, another security guard slipped on the big bastard's blood and fell backwards, looking up to see Lilith above him.

"It's too easy!" the vigilante complained as she stabbed the man through the heart, the exquisitely sharp blade severing the organ in two so neatly that it continued to beat for another ten seconds before coming apart.

As the patrons thinned, the fighting men were able to take the risk of using firearms. Bullets began to zip around the casino – some finding own goals while others struck the vigilante's body armour. Trauma was not amused to have bullets striking his armour and he let loose with his Glock 19 Gen4 pistol, immediately dropping one and then two of the security guards. The girls made good use of their manoeuvrability as they opted to leap and dive from table to table, navigating the room using unpredictable movements, slicing and dicing as they went. Yes, Lilim was the proud owner of her own Ko-Wakizashi – more on that and Lilith's Katana later on. Both girls were still learning to master their new precision weapons, but they had no problem soaking the plush casino carpet in blood and other bodily fluids. Lilim had truly learnt where bloodlust came from. She was becoming intoxicated on the metallic copper smell which lingered in the air as a result of so much blood being spilt. The blades were sharp enough to cut through just about anything and Lilim paused momentarily as she watched a man's entire shoulder, complete with arm slide off his body and flop to the ground.

"Cool!" the youngster announced as the man in question began to scream as he took in the massive wound.

..._...

Riptide was enjoying himself.

He had armour and he was using it to maximum advantage as he used his muscular bulk to smash his opponents to one side, hacking them down with a combat machete as he passed – using the flat of the blade or the blade itself. It was obvious to him that the security guards thought they were onto a winner with a cushy number where nothing bad would happen. Shock was evident in many faces – even a resigned fate was visible. Above all, Riptide kept a wary eye open for Lilim – just in case she should need him. The he was blindsided by a big bastard who punched Riptide in the side. His armour absorbed much of the strike, but damn if it did not hurt. Riptide brought his left elbow around and caught his assailant, but he was big and really, really ugly. However, a couple of well-placed kicks and the man landed on a craps table, crushing it flat.

"Hi!" Lilim announced as she took the Kashira (hilt) of her sword across the man's forehead, putting him out cold.

"Hi, yourself," Riptide chuckled as he headed back into the throng to where he could see Trauma knee deep in cunts.

Trauma was putting his armoured fists to good use as he came across guard after guard. They all went down hard. Every now and then, a bullet would whiz past attracting a snapshot from Trauma's Glock or even a personal strike from his own combat machete. As he kept an eye on Lilith, he noticed how well the two girls complemented one another. They were amazing with their new swords and Lilith looked so awesome as she twisted amongst the destroyed furniture and fighting men. They were not alone as the twins, Venom and Bane, took turns distracting and then taking down anyone who crossed their path. Bane's chain whip would lash out while Venom's Dragon Guandao caused many a fatal injury as she used the nasty weapon to vault over entire craps tables. Mist was not to be outdone as she made her way towards the boss - Jeremiah Ret. The man had rapidly put in a call for help from his own boss.

He knew that hell was about to rain down upon the seven vigilantes who were about to very much regret assaulting his casino.

* * *

 ** _Safehouse C  
Command Centre_**

"What's that?"

Maddie followed James' finger to where he was pointing.

"Crap!" Maddie exclaimed as she saw what was racing down Broadway.

"I count six SUVs," James offered.

"Crap!" Maddie responded as she keyed the radio. "Caution! You're about to get company – _Panther Brigade_ – and they ain't stopping to ask directions."

 _"ETA?"_ Mist asked.

"Ninety seconds is all you got."

* * *

 ** _Central Los Angeles_**

"We have company!" Mist announced loudly.

With practised ease, the seven vigilantes broke off the fight and they moved to defensive positions, exchanging melee weapons for assault weapons. The remaining security guards ran the moment they saw the firepower being brought to bear. Three P90s and four G36C assault rifles was a formidable array of firepower to face, mind you, the twenty-four _Panther Brigade_ soldiers were fully equipped for combat. They all wore black combat gear with body armour on legs, arms, and torso and they carried a variety of weapons based on the G36 assault rifle.

It was obvious that they meant business and they were sent on Dieter's orders to wipe them out.

..._...

Günther Schmidt was in direct command of his men and he was looking forward to the end when he could implement Dieter's orders.

Once the _Fusion_ vigilantes were beaten – a simple formality - their living, dead, or dying bodies were to be paraded out on the street. They would be publicly stripped of their body armour and clothing before being unmasked before the city. The dead and the living would be paraded through the streets naked for everyone to see that they were nothing but ordinary human beings who had made a bad decision to become vigilantes. By making their fate intentionally horrific, Dieter wanted to send a message which would ensure that nobody else would choose to become a vigilante in that city.

It was a horrific end as once their parade was over, they would be coldly shot dead and their bodies burnt.

..._...

Trauma saw the first helmeted soldier enter from the main entrance.

The man was flanked by two identically-clad men on either side and the five of them moved as a phalanx, their assault rifles covering a full one-eighty-degree arc ahead of them. More men came in behind them to cover the side arcs. Trauma grimaced – they were professionals which meant that they would fight to the death, assuming _Fusion_ could get close enough to kill them by hand or by bullet. For that task, they had a plan. Riptide pulled out a small black box with a shrouded toggle switch on the side. After a nod from Trauma, Riptide flipped down the shroud and then moved the switch downwards. For a moment, nothing happened, but somewhere deep within the building, there was a dull crump as a small explosive charge converted the intricately sophisticated main electrical fuse box into a mass of twisted copper and steel. All the lights went out with emergency lighting snapping on two seconds later. In those two seconds, several cylindrical devices flew through the air unseen in the darkness.

As the emergency lighting came up, the men of the _Panther Brigade_ suddenly saw the devices just as they detonated. Some were flashbangs while other were high-explosive grenades. Three of the men died instantly with two more injured as grenade fragments tore through their body armour. That dropped the surviving number to eight, however, more men appeared to replace the dead and wounded. First blood had gone to _Fusion_. Not that they stood back to enjoy their mini victory, no, _Fusion_ was up and running the moment the grenades detonated. Five more _Panther Brigade_ dropped as the P90s and G36Cs chattered away firing short bursts as the fight was joined. Bullets flew in all directions through the shredded, now not so luxurious, casino. The _Panther Brigade_ were good. Their bullets struck home within an inch of their targets. Mist was unsure how easy it would be to take down the disciplined fighters. It was rare for _Fusion_ to be fighting such disciplined fighters and _Fusion_ tended to ensure that they fought those they knew that they could beat. They estimated that the five of them were facing off against less than thirty men – well, a third were already down to no losses on their side.

That did not last as Trauma received two 5.56-millimetre rounds into his heavy front armour, bruising him, but not penetrating the custom-made armour. It was difficult to keep track of the fighters as they moved to outflank the vigilantes. They also used flashbang grenades to mask their movements in the semi-darkness. The gunfight had only been underway mere minutes before Trauma and Venom both came to the same amazing and very useful discovery.

 _"Mist – these guys fight like soldiers,"_ Venom commented over the radio.

"So?" Mist replied.

 _"They're using manoeuvres directly out of any army's infantry manual for urban warfare,"_ Venom went on.

"That means that the sorry fuckers are predictable," Trauma added.

 _"It also means that they are not trained to fight using unorthodox techniques,"_ Bane threw in as she understood.

 _"Unorthodox, like us_ Predators _,"_ Lilith finished.

"Got ya!" Mist said as she understood. "Get to it, then."

..._...

All return gunfire suddenly stopped.

"What's happening?" Günther Schmidt demanded.

 _"Lost target!"_

 _"Lost target!"_

 _"Lost target!"_

 _"Lost target!"_

 _"Lost target!"_

"Find them!" Schmidt ordered.

The destroyed casino went almost silent as all gunfire ceased and the men of the _Panther Brigade_ sought out their prey in the eerie atmosphere afforded flickering emergency lights and the drifting smoke left behind by the various grenades.

 _"This is eight, I think. . ."_

"Eight? Report!" Schmidt called. "Eight?"

 _"This is nine . . . I've found eight, err, his throat's been cut."_

"Nine – any sign of the vigilantes? Nine!"

"Sohn einer Hündin!" Schmidt exclaimed. "Get the bastards! Stay in groups."

There was a burst of gunfire from a dozen yards away – the bullets struck the ceiling, bringing down tiles and glass from the lighting. Then an electronically enhanced voice called out across the wrecked casino.

"Wir kommen für dich, arschgeige!"

"Küss meinen Arsch!" Schmidt retorted angrily at the particularly vulgar insult as he fired off a dozen rounds from his own G36 rifle in the direction of the voice. "Flachwichser!"

Günther Schmidt was not a happy man. He had begun the evening with thirty men and even with sixteen . . . a scream rang out as another man died . . . fifteen, remaining, he did not seem able to take out just seven supposedly lesser-skilled vigilantes. Dieter Mannheim would _not_ be a happy man and Günther sincerely hoped that his boss, Anton Renke, would be able to smooth things over – at least enough to keep him alive and in his lucrative post. Günther quickly figured out what was going on – the vigilantes had changed to using guerrilla tactics, confusing his men in midst battle. Those damn vigilantes had gone through his men like a scythe through wheat. His men had had no time to acclimatise to the new form of battle, laying them open to the vicious vigilantes who had given no quarter as they as they had resorted to making use of knives and pistols, killing at very close range.

Günther hated to admit it, but the _Fusion_ vigilantes were cold and decisive, two things he appreciated in a fighter.

..._...

Venom was living the dream.

She slunk through the darkness and she identified her next target. After rolling beneath a craps table, she watched a pair of boots move slowly past, then she struck, rolling out and coming up onto her feet, before taking her combat knife and reaching around the man's neck and cutting deeply enough that the air from his lungs exploded out amidst the gurgling of blood. Venom swiftly jumped away into the darkness as the man died on the way to the floor. She sought out her next target, her feral mind operating on automatic as she sought to kill.

Bane had taken down two men before they had known she was even there. To the sixteen-year-old, the killing took her back and it gave her a sexual high. The coppery smell of the blood intoxicated her, and she took great joy in causing cruel injuries. The second man had died to a knife in his groin, his life literally spilling out of the femoral artery. The man tried to staunch the flow of blood, but in an act of extreme cruelty, Bane took the man's own combat knife and she pinned his hands to the casino floor.

For Lilith, it was a form of killing which came naturally. She enjoyed the stealth and the ability to steal out of the darkness, taking a life with barely a thought. Just like the others she had trained alongside, she felt no guilt over the men she killed. She, just like Chrissy and Sky, had endured many hours of psychological manipulation to control any negative feelings which might affect their missions. The drugs had controlled that relentlessly, but since the drugs had worn off, they had retained the ability to bury their emotions, but they had gained the ability to decide when and where they should feel guilt over a kill.

Trauma had never enjoyed the killing. The females reacted differently to the mental conditioning and they appeared to channel the in-built cruelty of their sex. The males tended to be better with tactics and planning, although perfectly able to kill, just like their female counterparts. The males also provided increased strength and brawn, when required, as their own sex dictated. Trauma used his strength to kill, less concerned about bloody kills than quick kills allowing him to move on. The females enjoyed the psychological side of leaving bloody damaged corpses behind while the males tended to see that as unnecessary. Trauma's targets died of a cervical fracture to the vertebrae – a broken neck.

As for Riptide, he favoured taking his combat knife and bisecting the heart of his victim. That wasn't so easy with body armour in play, however, an alternative play was driving his blade up under the rib cage and body armour. A quick twist and his victim would suffer catastrophic internal bleeding. Some saw Riptide to be serious in his role, but the boy was not above a little fun. He smirked beneath his mask as he came across two _Panther Brigade_ fighters moving in parallel about twenty feet apart. With perfectly executed timing, Riptide stood up and called out to the two men.

"Hey, wankers!"

Both men turned as Riptide dropped to the floor – their G36 assault rifles spitting fire.

"That's cheating!" Lilim commented as she watched both men drop from each other's bullets.

"Why do the hard work when you can just make the bad guys kill each other," Riptide pointed out.

Lilim simply shrugged.

..._...

Mist had used the carnage to get close to the obvious leader.

Though they had never met, before, Mist had read the bastard's file. Günther Schmidt was an ex-German paratrooper of Fallschirmjägerbataillon 263. He was dishonourably discharged from the Bundeswehr in the late 1990s and he came across the radar of Anton Renke who employed him as part of Dieter Mannheim's personal guard. By 2008, Günther had found himself promoted into the Head of Security position for the entire _Panther Organisation_. He reported to Anton Renke who, in turn, reported directly to Dieter Mannheim. Günther controlled the security of all Panther sites as well as the _Panther Brigade_. He very rarely failed in his tasks, however, Mist was determined to change that aspect of Günther's life.

As she approached in the smoky darkness, she found the man surrounded by four of his _Panther Brigade_ subordinates. The armed men appeared jumpy as they scanned every conceivable point of approach. Mist was low down in the darkness, and she timed her advance when all heads were turned away from her location. In her hands, she held her twin Walther P99C automatic pistols. Mist dove forward, putting a bullet into the heads of two of the men, dropping them to the plush carpet. The remaining pair of men paused as Mist pointed her pistols at their heads.

"Drop 'em, boys!" she hissed at the three men.

Günther threw down his assault rifle, closely followed by his subordinates' own rifles. The fight was over, Günther realised, as he counted all seven _Fusion_ vigilantes, apparently unharmed, advancing on him, automatic weapons raised.

"Kneel!" Mist growled and the three men did so.

With all three covered by automatic weapons, Mist holstered her pistols and she lowered her masked face to within an inch of Günther's right ear.

"Go scuttle back to Dieter – let him know that we _will_ take him down," Mist hissed. "Tonight, was just a taster of what we have in store. Each casino. Each dirty deal. We will find them. We will cut them out. Now, how about a little reminder?"

With that, Mist drew her Walther P99C and she put two bullets into Günther's left thigh. The man bellowed out in agony as he fell the short distance to the floor with both bullets embedded firmly in the meaty flesh of his thigh.

"You two," Mist indicated the two remaining _Panther Brigade_ members. "Take this sack of shit outta here and make sure he lives to deliver my message to his boss. Oh, yeah . . . I'd also suggest a new career."

The seven vigilantes vanished into the darkness like they were never there.

* * *

 ** _Safehouse C  
Command Centre_**

 _"This is Mist, we're clear and heading home."_

"Copy that – see you soon," Maddie replied before she sighed with relief.

What made her do it, she had absolutely no idea. Maybe it was that obvious relief that everybody was safe. James was seated in the seat next to her and she put her arm around his shoulders.

"Thanks for your assistance, James."

"Not a problem, Maddie."

James reciprocated as she placed his own arm around Maddie's shoulders. Maddie felt something inside her body tell that her everything was fine. Everything appeared to escalate as Maddie pressed play on her music app . . . _'I Think We're Alone Now'_ . . . was it fate? What had come over her?

 _Children behave  
That's what they say when we're together  
And watch how you play  
They don't understand_

Maddie turned to her right and she gave James a kiss on his left cheek. James appeared surprised but he went with it, returning the kiss. Maddie felt his lips touching her right cheek which was rapidly warming up.

 _And so we're  
Running just as fast as we can  
Holdin' onto one another's hand  
Tryin' to get away into the night_

 _It had to have been the song which was playing:_

 _And then you put your arms around me  
And we tumble to the ground  
And then you say, I think we're alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around_

 _I think we are alone now  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound  
Look at the way  
We gotta hide what we're doin'_

Whatever, they had begun to hug – perfectly innocent . . . or so Maddie had thought. She quickly found her groin taking control and she felt something 'down there' which she had never felt before . . . no, that was not true. She had felt something like it that time when she had found James lying atop her on his bed. It had been perfectly simple; the operation was all but over, and the team were coming home. Her arm had wrapped around James' shoulders and she had squeezed and thanked the boy. Then his arm had wrapped around her shoulders and her heart had begun to beat at something like a million beats per minute, totally out of control. The rest of the music track went into a blur until the final chorus as they both somehow found themselves on the couch which sat along one wall:

 _I think we are alone now  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound  
I think we are alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around_

 _I think we are alone now  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound  
I think we are alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we are alone now  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound_

They had begun to kiss – it was the first time for Maddie, and she found the experience to be very wet, but her lips tingled as James' lips touched her own. As they lay together, she could feel his heart pounding and she placed a hand on his chest, feeling the thunder of his most important organ as it pumped life-giving blood around his body. Then Maddie jumped as James placed his own hand over her own heart and one of his fingers touched an already hard nipple which simply hardened even further as it became fully erect. That wasn't all that was becoming fully erect as Maddie felt James shifting and then she felt something poking at her thigh. She thought nothing of it – at first – until she considered where the blood was going that his heart was pumping furiously to provide. She felt her face turning red and she suddenly felt very hot. She knew what a boy had between his legs – she had a younger brother . . . but she had also ventured onto some sites online and she knew what a _real_ dick looked like, not to mention what it was for.

Maddie felt her groin behaving in a very strange way that she had never encountered before and without realising it, she had shed her blouse and she was showing off her plain white bra to James. As James' hands touched the skin of her stomach, Maddie giggled, and her groin screamed out in . . . happiness? She had absolutely no idea what she was doing, nor how to control the urges which appeared to be guiding her actions. James was being a perfect gentleman about everything, and his touch was simply amazing. Each touch would trigger sensations which surged around her body like nothing she had ever felt before. Her hands began to wander, and she pulled off James' T-shirt, her eyes wandering across his upper body. She had seen it often enough in the pool and around the house, but somehow, that moment was very different, and she loved the sight of his skin, his muscles . . . she wanted to see more.

 _"We're twenty minutes out,"_ Mist radioed.

..._...

Maddie jumped up off the couch, almost sending the bare-chested James flying as she did so, and she grabbed the microphone.

"Copy that, out!"

They need to move things along – whatever those things happened to be – Maddie thought. Without conscious thought, Maddie toed off her sneakers and she slipped out of her jeans. As she stood before James in nothing but her underwear, she felt his eyes tracking over her body from head to toe. Maddie hated her body – she had no idea why, but she hated it. Puberty had turned it into something she just hated.

James, on the other hand, he had loved Maddie's body ever since he had first laid eyes on her long legs and gorgeous thighs. As for her chest . . . well, he was a boy, and Maddie was just perfect as far as he was concerned. He was trying to be a gentleman and he was letting Maddie lead things. With the girl down to just her underwear, James pushed down his own jeans and he kicked them off. He felt his face heating up and he could see where Maddie's eyes had drifted. As he too looked down, he saw that his boxer shorts were doing nothing to cover up the fact that he had a raging erection.

Maddie was grinning as she saw his tented boxer shorts and suddenly realised what was causing it. That was when the music track changed:

 _Revvin' up your engine  
Listen to her howlin' roar  
Metal under tension  
Beggin' you to touch and go_

Maddie found her fingers shaking as she reached behind her back for her bra strap. It took three attempts for her fingers to fumble the clasp apart and she squealed as she allowed the garment to tumble to the floor. She saw James' eyes go as big as dinner plates when she took her hands away from her chest, exposing her breasts. She saw his throat moving like he was gulping.

 _Highway to the danger zone  
Ride into the danger zone_

 _Headin' into twilight  
Spreadin' out her wings tonight  
She got you jumpin' off the deck  
And shovin' into overdrive_

"Together?" Maddie said as she stuck her thumbs into the waistband of her panties.

"Together," James replied as he took a deep breath and he shoved his boxer shorts down his legs and stepped out of them.

Maddie had done the same with her panties and James appalled himself by actually whimpering at the sight before him. It was not the first time that he had seen a naked girl . . . but to him, Maddie was better than any one of them. She was amazing and her body was just perfect.

She was mesmerised by what was pointing at her from James' hairy groin. It was a fair size – not that she had anything to compare it with. He looked amazing and he did seem to like what he saw . . . that was what caused an erection . . . right?

 _Highway to the danger zone  
I'll take you  
Ridin' into the danger zone_

Maddie took a few tentative steps towards the naked boy, ignoring her own nakedness. She reached out and she stroked his erection for a moment before yanking her hand back like it had been burnt. It felt soft, very soft, and very warm. James wrapped his arms around Maddie and their bodies touched for the very first time. As they kissed, Maddie could feel something hard poking into her stomach.

 _You'll never say hello to you  
Until you get it on the red line overload  
You'll never know what you can do  
Until you get it up as high as you can go_

"I want to do it," Maddie stated.

"Err, Maddie," James replied. "They'll shoot me."

"Damn it!"

Maddie pulled away from James and she reached for something on her desk. It was a small digital audio recorder. Maddie paused her music before she pressed the record button on the recorder and spoke clearly into the microphone.

"I Madeline Tyler give James Todd permission to stick his penis into my vagina!"

Maddie released the record button and she placed the device back on her desk, un-paused her music and retrieved something else.

"Happy?" she demanded, standing with her hands on her hips, legs slightly apart.

"Yeah!" James almost squeaked. "We need. . ."

"Will this do?"

Maddie handed over a foil-wrapped condom.

"Where. . .?"

"Sky's bathroom – don't ask."

James felt very self-conscious as he ripped open the packet and he rolled the contraceptive down his penis – it was a first for him and it felt strange. He watched Maddie lie down on the couch, her legs open.

'Damn!' he thought.

 _Out along the edges  
Always where I burn to be  
The further on the edge  
The hotter the intensity_

..._...

Maddie felt so ready.

 _Highway to the danger zone  
Gonna take you  
Right into the danger zone_

That was when his penis slipped inside. . .

 _Highway to the danger zone  
Right into the danger zone  
Highway to the danger zone  
Gonna take you right into the danger zone_

It did not take long for either one of them.

 _Highway to the danger zone  
Right into the danger zone  
Highway to the danger zone  
Gonna take you right into the danger zone_

Maddie's back arched upwards as she felt an amazing explosion deep within her.

 _Highway to the danger zone  
Right into the danger zone_

Maddie crashed back down from the most intensive orgasm she had ever encountered (out of two – ever).

 _Highway to the danger zone  
Gonna take you right into the danger zone_

* * *

 ** _Safehouse C_**

"No Maddie to great us, I see," Chrissy commented as she stowed her helmet and pulled off her mask.

"They're probably fucking," Sky laughed.

"Please!" Chrissy retorted. "Little Maddie hasn't found _that_ hole yet."

"Better check on her," Erika grinned.

The three girls headed down to the Command Centre and as Erika released the lock, they all stopped dead.

"What the fuck!?" Chrissy demanded.

There were clothes scattered around the floor and it took a few seconds to see the two youngsters cuddling on the couch – naked.

"I think James is about to become a girl," Sky scowled as she pulled out her combat knife.

With surprising speed, Maddie jumped up and she pulled her Glock 26 from its holster under her desk. She pointed the weapon at Sky.

"Leave him alone!" Maddie barked.

Sky struggled to take Maddie seriously. A – she was naked. B – she barely knew which end of a pistol was which. C – she was naked.

"Look, honey," Sky said in a patronising tone as she stepped towards James. "Only point a pistol at someone if you are willing to shoot them."

Maddie squeezed the trigger once and Sky screamed out as she fell to the floor.

"Nice speech, sis," Chrissy grinned. "How's that working out for you?"

"Sucks," Sky grimaced as she pulled herself to her feet, glad that she was still wearing her armour.

Erika glared at Maddie.

"You and me, we are going to talk," Erika said pointedly.

"Yes, ma'am."

Once Erika, Chrissy, and Sky were gone, James grinned at Maddie.

"I think we should get dressed, don't you think?"

Maddie suddenly felt very awkward as she stood there with a pistol in one hand and completely naked. She realised that she had just stood naked before her friends and then shot Sky.

"Yeah – I think so."


	15. First Time, First Love

**_Saturday, December 31st, 2016_**

 ** _Safehouse C_**

 ** _23:20_**

Maddie was nervous when Erika came into her room and closed the door behind her.

"Oh, Maddie," Erika said as she sat down.

"I'm sorry, Erika – it just happened."

"These things do."

Erika paused for a few moments before she continued.

"Do you know how much trouble that this might cause? You are just thirteen, Maddie. You have had underage sex with a boy. I am currently your guardian, and that means if somebody finds out about you and James, then you get taken off me."

Maddie looked horror-struck.

"I . . ." Maddie tried.

"I have no problem with you exploring your sexuality and James is a nice boy, but I just want you to be very careful. Something tells me that you have no desire to become a mother, just yet."

"God, no!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Then, you need to be careful. Tomorrow, we go get you started on the pill and fitted with an IUD, young lady."

"Yes, Erika."

"I would suggest that you just 'play' and keep his dick on the outside for a while."

Maddie's mouth dropped open and her face went directly to full-on red.

* * *

 ** _The following morning  
Sunday, January 1st, 2017_**

 ** _Safehouse C_**

James and Maddie arrived together for breakfast, only for them both to stop dead as they found the twins waiting for them.

Both were grinning which could not be good for anybody. Then Maddie scowled as she recognised the music playing from Sky's cell phone.

 _Hoo, like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine_

"You can tell Madonna to go fuck herself!" Maddie announced.

"Obviously," Sky commented. "Getting poked in the snatch by James made her a little touchy."

Maddie scowled at the public mention of her private parts and she glared at Sky.

"Do you want me to shoot you again?" Maddie growled.

Sky grimaced as she rubbed her upper left chest area.

"I'll pass, thanks," Sky commented dryly.

"Touchy!" Chrissy chuckled before turning to James. "First time?"

"Yeah," James admitted.

"Was she a good ride?" Chrissy pushed.

"That's enough, Christina!" Erika said sharply. "I will not have you asking such things, understand?"

"Yes, Erika," Chrissy replied. "Sorry, Maddie, James."

"He was gentle," Maddie admitted, her face a fiery red.

"Cool!" Sky chuckled.

* * *

 ** _Old Sonoma Road, Napa  
San Francisco, California_**

 ** _That same morning_**

Dieter blew his top.

It was like Mount St Helen's in 1985, only a magnitude worse. The news had come in about the casino being attacked. Then had come the news that the casino counter-attack had failed . . . badly. Right on the back of that, more bad news had arrived from Chicago. The failure of the bomber to take out any vigilantes was not pleasant news.

"I want another attack in Chicago," Dieter simmered, barely trusting himself to speak.

"Yes, sir," Anton Renke replied quickly.

Dieter Mannheim was just the sort of person to shoot the messenger. Renke had delivered some very bad news. His underlings had let him down – badly! However, there were a couple of silver linings.

"We did take down one vigilante in Glasgow, sir."

"We actually succeeded?" Dieter exploded. "Thank fuck! Which vigilante?"

"We believe it was Prowl, boss."

"One of the little shits?"

"Yes, boss."

Dieter groaned audibly.

"Well, I suppose the little bitch will be missed," Dieter reasoned. "She is dead, right?"

"Er, we don't know."

Dieter paced from one side of the capacious room to the other, allowing his temper to simmer and reduce slightly before responding.

"Are we ready for Terra Nova to begin?" he asked.

"Yes, boss – they are in position and have been scoping out the opposition. We should expect an attack around early February."

"Give them anything they need," Dieter ordered.

"Yes, boss."

* * *

 ** _That afternoon_**

 ** _Santa Monica Beach_**

Feet pounded into sand as the group passed beneath the Santa Monica pier, two miles into their almost six-mile run.

James was leading, his long legs striding ahead of him. Behind came the twins, Sky and Chrissy, their own legs reaching out and keeping pace with James and just a few feet behind the boy. Next came Guinevere and Nicholas as they kept together, keeping their pace the same and their breathing steady. The next group consisted of Logan who was keeping Juno going. Juno was enjoying the run, although it was a lot further than she was used to. The _Predators_ had been running multi-mile distances for many years and thought nothing of such runs. The cool air and hard-packed sand helped to keep them going without overheating as they might at the height of summer. Finally, right at the back, Maddie was doing her very best to keep up. Erika was beside the IT geek as the youngster kept her feet moving out of sheer willpower, not wanting to let the team down by dropping out. Erika was there to stop Maddie should the girl push things too far. James was a good two hundred yards ahead, along with the twins. Maddie so wanted to be right up there, but she was not an athletic person – at all. The first two miles had been hell . . . to be honest, the first fifty yards hadn't been easy.

"Erika . . . I need to . . ."

"Slow down gently and start walking," Erika said, and Maddie did exactly that, slowing down but keeping moving to allow her muscles to settle.

"I'm . . . letting the team . . . down," Maddie moaned.

"No, you're not, honey," Erika said as they both stopped, breathing hard. "You're not an operator. Those guys, other than Juno, have been running for years. You're our geek, Maddie."

Maddie grinned as she fought for breath, her chest heaving. She had so wanted to be able to finish. Erika had told her that she did not need to run, but Maddie just wanted to be part of the team. She knew that one day, she would need to go out into the field, and that meant that she would need to be fit enough to keep up with the operators.

"It'll come, Maddie," Erika said. "Give it time and you'll be able to keep up with them all . . . you've got long legs and that helps."

Maddie grinned, still struggling to catch her breath.

..._..

Five hundred yards ahead, Juno was beginning to struggle.

Despite Guinevere pushing her over the preceding months to improve her fitness, such wild exercise was beyond what the thirteen-year-old could routinely handle. That annoyed her in the very same way as it had annoyed Maddie. Juno so wanted to be as good as the others but that would take time and training, she knew. Still, that was not about to stop her from trying her hardest. As she watched, she saw Guinevere pursuing Nicholas who was accelerating on ahead in an effort to catch James. Logan did not appear all that interested in catching up, instead, he remained with Juno.

"Keep up a constant pace . . . little bit slower . . . use your legs to their advantage; they are long, so use that length to stride ahead. Keep the pace steady . . . just like that – perfect."

Juno was thankful for Logan. He kept her going during training when she felt like collapsing. He would also stop her if he thought that she was pushing herself too much in a way which could cause injury. He knew that Juno wanted to be as good as Guinevere – but no one was as good as Guinevere . . . except maybe for Nicholas. The pair were cutting edge _Predators_ , top of their game.

Juno pushed on, determined to finish, even if it all but killed her.

..._...

As the finish hove into view and they came down to their last hundred yards, it was a major free-for-all as the remaining _Predators_ bolted for the finish.

James and Nicholas were ahead, but only just as the long-legged twins kept pace two feet behind. Guinevere brought up the rear, just a foot behind the twins. All five were sprinting hard, pushing themselves to the limit and beyond. They ignored the burning in their muscles and in their chests as they each strove to be the first to touch the steel barrier. The boys had more stamina due to their genetic makeup, but the three females were not going down without a fight and they pushed harder and harder. Guinevere began giggling as she fought to outpace Nicholas who laughed in return. The twins pushed to outdo each other, just as much as they pushed to outpace James and the others, but especially James. Somehow, the boy was the major target – maybe it was because of what he had been caught doing with Maddie; the twin girls had their own ideas on how Maddie should be behaving and hence they felt that she might need protecting from herself. As for James, they needed to keep him under their thumbs where he belonged.

It looked like it was to be the boys who were going to win, as they sprinted forward, leaving the three girls an ever-increasing distance behind. It might have been a photo finish had Nicholas not stumbled slightly on the uneven sand, thus allowing James to crash into the barrier which prevented beachgoers from falling into the sea, first. Nicholas groaned as he crashed down to the sand beside the younger teen. The three girls arrived about fifteen seconds behind the boys with Guinevere taking the bronze while Sky took immense joy in gloating at her twin for coming last.

"That was fun," James commented.

"How about we go again tomorrow," Guinevere suggested.

"I think you might be on your own, Guinny," Nicholas replied to general agreement.

"Let's go find Maddie, Juno, and Logan," Chrissy suggested as she forced herself back to her feet.

The five teenagers began to slowly walk back down the beach.

..._...

Maddie and Erika were waiting half way back down the beach.

As the group approached (staggered towards) them, Maddie scowled as she saw James grinning at her. The boy jogged ahead of the others and he made directly for Maddie. Just as he came within five yards of her, Maddie decided that was far enough.

"Stop!" Maddie exclaimed, holding out her arm, palm out.

"Huh?" James queried.

"You're soaked in sweat and you stink."

"Like you don't."

"Not as bad as you," Maddie retorted, wrinkling her nose.

"Maddie doesn't like sweat," Sky grinned. "She prefers the smell of electrons."

"Oh, for God's sake!" Chrissy exclaimed.

Maddie grinned but did not relent, keeping James at arm's length. The final jog was back to D-JAK where they would be able to shower and change. It was gentle and very slow-paced, allowing everyone to cool down and prevent muscle problems after the muscle-crunching run. It was not far but was harder under foot as they were running on the sidewalks as opposed to the compacted sand.

"Finally!" Maddie exclaimed as they reached D-JAK and the girl promptly collapsed onto the mat, breathing heavily.

Everybody laughed as they grabbed bottles of cold water and made for the showers.

..._...

Maddie and James had both made a point of avoiding one other, not that anybody was falling for it, just in case anybody got the wrong idea.

Therefore, the showers were a major temptation and Maddie succumbed and took the opportunity to have a proper look at James as she had not really had much opportunity to look at the time when they had succumbed to temptation the night before. However, she was not naked; she had a towel wrapped tightly around her midriff. James grinned as Maddie checked him out from head to toe, pausing part way down. It was a lot smaller than it had been . . . but only for a moment. Maddie was mesmerised as it grew before her very eyes and she felt her face turning bright red as she watched.

"Not a bad sized dick," Sky commented as she strolled past au naturel. "You are one lucky bitch!"

Maddie ran before anyone could say another word, giggling her head off.

* * *

 ** _The following week  
Saturday, January 7th, 2017_**

 ** _Oak Pass Road_**

It was early evening and the youngsters had opted to spend the time in James' bedroom.

Maddie had giggled when James had selected some music to set the mood. The music allowed Maddie to shrug off any inhibitions as she so wanted to experience for a second time, that which they had both experienced just a week before.

 _First time, first love, oh, what feeling is this  
Electricity flows with the very first kiss_

Maddie felt the electricity flowing within her body as James pulled off her T-shirt and then began to play with her breasts through the soft material of her bra. Each and every time James touched Maddie's skin, she giggled, loving each touch . . . then he kissed her, full on the lips . . . she simply melted beneath his touch. They hadn't properly kissed that first time – it had been more fumbling than much else, to be honest.

 _Like a break in the clouds and the first ray of sun  
I can feel it inside, something new has begun_

"I love you, Maddie. . ."

 _And it's taking control of my body and mind  
It begins when I heard, 'I love you'_

Maddie giggled as he said those simple words, but Maddie needed his lips on her own. She gulped as his lips moved down to her neck and she giggled as she found his touch ticklish as he kissed down to her collarbone. Then Maddie's eyes went wide as James went further and she felt his fingers beneath her back . . . then her bra went slack, and James began to kiss her breasts before his lips then touched her right. . .

 _For the very first time  
For the very first time_

Maddie felt shivers spreading across her body, interspersed by electric shocks which caused her body to tense up as sensations felt only once before surged through her breasts and down to her groin. For James, it was something beyond amazing as he struggled to control the urges he felt in his groin. The undiscovered country which was Maddie's body was incredible in the boy's mind.

 _This life, this love, oh, what sweetness I feel  
So mysterious yet so incredibly real  
It's an uncharted sea, it's an unopened door  
But you gotta reach out and you gotta explore_

Maddie reached down as James pulled off his own T-shirt and he shrugged off his shorts – he wore no underwear, much to Maddie's joy. She experienced more joy as she explored his groin; so hot, in so many ways, she thought.

 _Even though you're not sure till the moment arrives  
There he is, and you know you're in love_

Then he kissed her again and again, his fingers touching her down below as he pushed down her shorts and panties. She felt sensations that she had not felt before as James fingers explored . . .

 _For the very first time  
For the very first time_

Instead of stealing a condom, Maddie had forced herself to ask Sky for another one – Sky had given Maddie a box of twelve and made her promise to use them, each and every time. Maddie pushed James upright – he was very upright – and she feverishly ripped open the small square foil packet and gently unrolling the contents down James' shaft. She could see it jerking and she figured that he was struggling to hold it in. As Maddie lay back down and James plunged in, Maddie screamed out with pleasure as she gazed into his sensual brown eyes.

 _And baby when I met you  
Every feeling I had was new_

Maddie felt her body tensing up within seconds as James worked away inside her. She barely realised that she was squealing . . .

 _I don't think there are words  
To describe the sensation_

Maddie screamed!

 _No, no, no, no_

Then it was over, and James collapsed off to the side as Maddie struggled to breath . . . to do anything.

 _It's an uncharted sea, it's an unopened door  
But you gotta reach out and you gotta explore_

Then she turned her head and she kissed James. . .

 _And when something happens that words can't define_

. . .who responded, kissing Maddie deeply.

 _Only then do you know you're in love_

 _For the very first time  
For the very first time_

 _For the very first time_

"Damn!" James commented as he pulled the duvet up the bed to partially cover themselves. "That was the hottest three minutes and fourteen seconds of my life."

Neither teenager heard the knock on the door, nor noticed the door to their bedroom being pushed open until they both sensed someone standing in the room. They both looked up, to see a boy, just a few months older than James – actually, six months, to be precise – staring at Maddie's exposed breasts.

"Hello, I'm Kieran."

* * *

 ** _A few minutes later. . ._**

"So," James commented as he sidled into the kitchen with a dressed Maddie. "You've been released."

"Yes," Kieran confirmed. "My tracker was removed just last night."

"Cool," James replied. "This is Maddie."

"Your girlfriend?" Kieran asked.

"Yes," Maddie confirmed as redness tinted her cheeks.

"It just kind of . . . happened," James grinned.

"Somebody," Maddie growled, glaring at the giggling twins, "left our door open."

"Not funny, girls," Erika pointed out as she too glared at the two giggling girls.

"Nice boobs, by the way," Kieran grinned.

"That is the very last time you see them," Maddie hissed as she felt her cheeks burning. "But thanks."

Sky and Chrissy stopped their giggling and simply laughed out loud.

* * *

 ** _That night_**

It was a new start for Kieran Brennan.

The fourteen-year-old _Predator_ wanted to do something with his life, but he wanted to make difference. In that way, he had opted to make for the west coast and Los Angeles where he knew that there might just be an opening for him in the Los Angeles branch of _Fusion_. As the boy strolled around the back yard, enjoying the amazing view over the valley, he was certain that he had made the correct decision. Leaving the cold and snow of Chicago behind had been an easy decision.

"A pleasant view," a familiar voice commented.

"Not bad," Kieran replied. "You seem to have settled in."

"It just happened, mate . . . what can I say?" James chuckled. "It's my magic Brit charm – the yank girls just can't resist it."

"Bullshit!"

"But you can't argue with the results," James pressed.

"No, I can't," Kieran conceded. "Maddie is a lovely girl . . . from what I've seen."

"She is lovely, but she's also an uber geek – it's part of what I love about her."

"You always were a little weird, James."

"I'll take that as a complement."

"You do that."

As James wandered back inside, Erika appeared.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Yeah," Kieran replied.

"Beats Chicago, huh?"

"Sure does."

"I know what you want to be doing out here, Domitor," Erika commented. "I promise to help you along, but only _you_ can get there. You will have to prove yourself. Understand?"

"Yes, Erika. I understand."

"One last thing before I go to my bed, don't let the bitches push you around."

Kieran laughed.

"Oh, I know how to put those two in their places."

"Pleased to hear it . . . night."

"Night, Erika."

Kieran lay down on the grass and gazed up at the stars, thinking through his life and the bad decisions he had made . . . finally, he appeared to have made the correct decision.

* * *

 ** _That same night..._**

 ** _Pacific Palisades_**

The creature was out once again.

The dark green mottled effect of her combat suit ensured that she blended in perfectly to the shadows as she pursued her mark. The creature stalked with ultimate precision, never putting a foot down without considering the potential consequences. Her mark for the night was another stalker. The stalker had murdered two women, over the past month. The murderous bastard was currently out on bail after a fuck up during his trial. It appeared that he was about to escape justice, but that could not be allowed. He could not be allowed to kill again, either.

As Carnivora watched from a sheltered position in the shadows, she observed the stalker parked up at an intersection and watching a pair of young women as they walked up the street, both heading home after a pleasant night on the town. Neither were aware that they were being stalked, nor that their stalker was also being stalked. Both stalkers had murder on their minds, only for Carnivora it was simply business with a bit of pleasure mixed in. That night, the creature was determined to make a statement and put her existence on the map as a warning to any others dodging justice. As the stalker climbed out of his car, heading up the same street as the two young women. One of them turned, having heard footsteps. They both simply froze as the man closed on them. Their slightly inebriated minds slowing their reflexes and thought processes. The stalker produced a large knife and the two young women screamed as they turned to run. Unfortunately, for one of the young women, her high-heels went over and she started to fall, but she found herself caught by something which blended in with the shadows.

"Run!" the creature hissed, and the young woman ran after her friend, leaving her high-heels behind.

The stalker, Ben Styles, suddenly found himself facing something out of his worst nightmares . . . instead of two sexual conquests.

"You want a female to play with, huh?" the creature hissed. "I'm all yours."

A terrified Ben Styles turned to run.

* * *

 ** _Forty minutes later..._**

Lieutenant Frank Nielsen of the Robbery-Homicide Division was staring down at the remains of Ben Styles when his cell rang.

"Nielsen."

 _"I killed Ben Styles."_

Frank raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"Is that so? May I have your name – for the file?"

 _"Carnivora,"_ the voice hissed before the line went dead.

Frank was a veteran of twenty years and he had never had somebody call him at a live murder scene to admit to the crime. Not that the call actually helped him very much.

"I'm too old for this shit!" he complained.

"What's up, boss?" Detective Ray Scott asked as he passed over a passable excuse for coffee.

"We have ourselves a new vigilante in town," Frank explained. "Carnivora."

"Carnivora?"

"Yeah, she just called in and told me she took down that pile of shit over there."

"Styles?"

"Yeah – the idiot went and tried to attack two girls while on bail, only Carnivora prevented the attack and executed him."

"Murdered, don't you mean?"

"Aaah, semantics."

* * *

 ** _The next morning  
Sunday, January 8th, 2017_**

 ** _Oak Pass Road_**

Sunday morning was normally slow as far as the newspapers were concerned, only there had been a major stop-press for the current front-page headline:

 **CARNIVORA**

"Woah!" Christina Abbott exclaimed as she read the text which went with the half-page headline.

"Someone new in town?" Erika asked.

"Looks like it," Chrissy replied. "Looks like the so-called Bluffs Ripper is a vigilante known as Carnivora."

"Carnivora," Erika mused.

"Any threat to us?" Chrissy pondered.

"As long as she keeps to herself and does not interfere in our operations, then we can let her alone. Just so long as she stays well away from shit-for-brains," Erika replied.

"Dieter?"

"Yeah."

Kieran and James appeared for breakfast, both discussing the new vigilante.

"She sounds hot," Kieran admitted.

"Oh, brother!" Chrissy growled.

"Bane feeling a little jealous?" James chuckled.

"No . . ."

"Sounds like the mark deserved to die," Kieran commented.

"I would have killed him," James admitted.

"Okay, standing order," Erika stated once they were joined by Maddie and Sky. "No one will engage this Carnivora, understand?"

"Understood," they all intoned.

Chrissy was still perusing the article which described slashing marks on the dead body as consistent to the claws belonging to a wild animal – she immediately thought of Wildcat and grinned to herself.

* * *

 ** _That same morning_**

 ** _Mulholland Drive  
Beverly Hills_**

Juno was shaking.

Not from fear, but from satisfaction. It had been her very first full-on sexual experience and she was struggling to feel her extremities as she lay spread-eagled on the bed. Beside her, Logan was grinning happily. He was very pleased to have had Juno screaming and writhing in ecstasy. As he studied the naked girl, he saw her muscles twitching as she came down from the biggest orgasm Logan had yet seen from any girl. The boy looked up as he heard a knock on the door.

"Was that a nuclear explosion or Juno having an orgasm?" Nicholas enquired.

"Have a look," Logan suggested.

Nicholas pushed open the bedroom door and he laughed at the sight of Juno lying stark naked on the bed. Guinevere appeared behind him, grinning broadly.

"That was so freakin' awesome!" The girl in question exclaimed as she sat up, ignoring the fact that she was naked, and everyone was staring at her. "Can we go again?"

"Honey," Guinevere laughed. "Logan isn't a fairground ride."

Juno groaned as she flopped back down onto the bed.

"I want it so bad – Guinny, can I borrow your vibrator?"

"She has one?" Logan asked Nicholas.

"Oh, yeah!" Nicholas replied. "It's for when I'm fucking worn out. Runs on high-capacity batteries to keep Guinny coming and coming, for hours and hours and hours. . ."

"No, honey, you don't share dildos," Guinevere replied, ignoring Nicholas' stupid grin.

"Back to the finger then," Juno groused as she began to play.

Guinevere dragged Nicholas out of the bedroom as Juno began to moan.

* * *

 ** _One week later  
Friday, January 13th_**

 ** _Oak Pass Road_**

It was time to head down to the Safehouse and get ready for a night out, however, there appeared to be an obstacle.

"Who the _hell_ do they think they are!?"

"What's up," Erika asked James.

"FBIT," the boy replied.

"FBIT?" Erika asked.

"Fucking Bureau of Ignorant Twats!"

"Oh!" Erika said as she looked at the camera feeds from around the property.

"That city worker has been sweeping the same patch of tarmac for the past hour. They must think we're fucking thick in the head! As for the 'old man' who keeps strolling backwards and forwards – he's full of shit."

"Not a surprise," Erika groaned. "Well done for spotting them, James."

Erika picked up her cell and dialled a number from memory.

 _"Juno's House of Ecstasy."_

"Hello, Guinevere," Erika laughed. "She still at it?"

 _"She can't get enough, ever since she punched her cherry, last week."_

"We have a problem – the FBI are camped out on our street. They must think we haven't a damn clue! James' counter-surveillance was bang on – I'm good, but you _Predators_ are something else."

At the opposite end of the call, Guinevere grinned happily at the complement.

 _"I'll head over with Nick and I'll send Logan and Miss Orgasm to checkout D-JAK. How far you want us to go with them?"_

"Just don't kill them; I've got enough trouble to going on with. We just want to be able to get out of here without them tracking us. I'd recommend fake plates."

 _"We'll be there in half an hour – I need to get a certain girl dressed."_

Erika chuckled as she dropped the call.

"I've got everyone together and Maddie has the cameras at Safehouse C and J-JAK looking for surveillance," James informed Erika.

"Thanks, James. Sky, Chrissy – take a Focus each; I'll be in the Corvette. Maddie, you go with Sky. James with Chrissy. Kieran, you take Sky's BMW."

"What!" Sky exclaimed.

"I'll be nice to her," Kieran offered.

"One scratch," Sky growled. "Just one fucking scratch. . ."

"That gives them four targets to follow – not to mention Nicholas and Guinevere will be here to muddy things a bit. We can expect other FBI cars and trucks between here and D-JAK . . . so we split up and take our de-lousing routes. Try not to end up with the LAPD after you, please."

"Cool!" the twins yelled as they ran for their cars.

"Wait for me!" Maddie called after Sky.

"Kieran, should I not survive my ride with Erika, you can have my personal affects," James grinned.

"One more quip about my driving, kid. . ." Erika growled.

* * *

 ** _Thirty minutes later_**

Guinevere and Nicholas headed up Oak Pass Road from two different directions.

Both wore full-face helmets to protect their identities while their motorcycles each sported a fake licence plate. As they approached the property, they had noted two vehicles which, while unmarked, stood out as Federal vehicles. The FBI obviously assumed that they were dealing with people who had no idea about counter-surveillance.

"Let's just hope they don't notice our counter-surveillance," Nicholas commented dryly.

"Then we just use our counter-counter-surveillance skills," Guinevere countered.

"What if they then employ their counter-counter-counter-surveillance skills?"

"Well," Guinevere replied. "We use our counter-counter-counter-counter-surveillance skills."

"What if they . . . never mind," Nicholas chuckled. "You got your ears on, Erika?"

 _"We're ready to go,"_ Erika radioed.

"There's a Ford to the north and a Chevy to the south," Nicholas reported. "We're about to go annoy them. That just leaves the old git patrolling and the over-zealous road sweeper – his city truck is down the road to the south."

"We'll let you know once we have the cars shifted," Guinevere added.

 _"Thanks, guys."_

With that, Guinevere and Nicholas split up and headed down the road.

..._...

Nicholas pulled up, directly in front of the pale brown Ford, leaving his motorcycle blocking the car in.

He dismounted and raised his visor before striding up to the driver's window. The man did not look amused.

"Go away!" he growled.

"I look for sea. I want waves. Can show where go?"

The man scowled – a goddamn foreigner!

"Just head west, 'kay?"

"You show map – you have map?"

"No, I haven't got a goddamn map!

"Please, show map for sea, I go big waves."

The FBI Special Agent knew that these things happened, but he had a job to do.

"Look, I'm an FBI Special Agent and I need you to go away," the man stated.

"You are CIA?"

"No, FBI?"

"CIA?"

"F – B – I!"

"What is FBI – you traffic policeman?"

The FBI Special Agent had no idea it was intended as an insult, but he went with it.

"Whatever you say, sir – please move."

Then the Special Agent gaped as he saw his quarry breeze past in a red Corvette Stingray, closely followed by a tangerine Ford Focus ST.

"Cheerio!" Nicholas said in a British accent and the FBI Special Agent glared as the boy remounted his motorcycle and sped off.

..._...

Guinevere had decided on a more forward approach.

She rode directly up to the driver's side of the cheaply-painted blue Chevy and she pulled a screwdriver from her right boot. Without hesitation, she jammed the pointed tip of the screwdriver into the lower right corner of the closed window. The glass shattered into tiny segments which spilled over the driver's lap. Guinevere accelerated hard as the startled FBI Special Agent started his engine, leading the man off down the road. Seconds after the Chevy had departed, a red Ford Focus ST and a metallic matte BMW F800 GS Adventure accelerated off in their wake, before splitting up at the first junction.

"Holy shit!" Kieran exclaimed as he found a route popping up on the visor before his very eyes.

 _"Take it easy, Kieran, you're in good hands,"_ a female voice told the boy.

"Who . . . who are you?"

 _"They call me Hal."_

They boy was stunned to be listening to a _Fusion_ vigilante who had to be almost two-thousand miles away. He followed the route which dictated turns, recommended speed, obstacles, traffic.

"Damn!" the boy exclaimed.

..._...

A few miles away, Sky was having the time of her life as she worked her way up and down the six-speed manual gearbox.

For Maddie, it was not so much fun as the girl gripped the nearest handhold and prayed that she would not be catapulted through the windscreen when Sky ran them into a wall at full speed. The cars were being escorted by those on motorcycles and Guinevere took great delight in causing traffic jams while Nicholas just rode like an imbecile. Kieran would race past a vehicle identified as being FBI and then slam on his brakes to cause the FBI vehicle to slither to a halt just as Kieran accelerated away, working up his own gears and streaking past Sky in her Focus ST. The girl scowled as she recognised her own motorcycle passing her at speed.

As was hoped, the FBI Special Agents were so annoyed that they pursued Nicholas and Guinevere instead of their primary targets. They avoided D-JAK, parking their cars in random parking lots before jumping on the first bus which came their way.

"That was really cool!" a grinning Maddie exclaimed as she and Erika slumped into a double seat on the bus.

"I did enjoy it," Erika admitted – she always loved putting her foot down in the Corvette and Maddie knew it.

As the bus pulled away from the curb, Erika observed a pair of FBI Special Agents checking out her car.

..._...

A little over forty-five minutes later, the entire team had gathered at Safehouse C having executed several counter-surveillance sweeps.

Between Abby, in Chicago, and Maddie in Los Angeles, it was agreed that the FBI had lost the scent and that they were safe to prepare for a night out on the town. Kieran had been wide eyed as he had been shown around the safehouse by James for the very first time. The boy was very impressed by everything he saw but especially by the combat suits belonging to the twins. He was even more impressed when the two girls were actually _in_ the combat suits. The figure-hugging suits accentuated the girls' already awesome curves. Once the weapons were added, Kieran was obviously struggling to control the bulge in his trousers.

Not that Sky was complaining as she enjoyed the male attention.


End file.
